Gundam SEED: The Fallen
by DreamersLTD
Summary: ZAFT controlled Requiem has successfully destroyed the islands of Orb, but not Orb itself.  From the ashes will rise warriors old and new.  The time has come... for the rise of the Fallen.  Rated M for various content: Ex. violence and sexual situations.
1. Prelude

**The end is nigh...**

**But what awaits at the end is but the beginning.**

**The Sands of Time have run out,**

**yet the Fallen haven't died.**

* * *

'Not enough time... Hurry... Must go... faster!!!' Cagalli's mind raced, screaming at her, between flashes of pain from her leg and arm. She didn't even attempt to look at her injuries... all she could think about was saving them. She prayed for time to stand still for her, even just for a few minutes on just this one day... 

Suddenly, the MS shuddered, and proximity alarms began sounding. Cagalli checked her primary display. Massive energy signature detected, ETA: 2 Minutes... "!!! NO... NO, NO, NO!!! DAMN IT, NO!!!!" she wailed out '... not now... not this.' She couldn't afford any more delays. They wouldn't make it to the shelter in time. She railed against the control panels with fists of rage and despair as the viewscreen window quickly turned green and radiant in the viewport. She could feel her eyes burning with anger, shame, and failure. Hot tears were forming... she ran with the pod towards her destination, across the wreckage strewn battlefield. She had to make it... their pulse was steady, they were still breathing, but Cagalli felt... pale... cold... She had lost a lot of blood, and probably had some blood in her lungs from forced decompression when she was hit hard.

Pale green light filled the viewscreens and leaked through holes in the cockpit... Cagalli froze. A chill shot up her spine and across her entire body... 'Oh Haumea... It's too late...' She slowly looked up and around. The light was all over the islands, nary a shadow was left. She attempted to move towards her destination again, but what she saw caused her next breath to catch on the lump in her throat...

The intensity of the beam was unimaginable. Impossible shapes, formed from the contrast of light and dark, were all that could be seen. Light was everywhere. The very fabric of her world was being illuminated by the energy. Sparks crackled around the MS, and a gigantic wave sped towards her...

A bright light shot out, blinding her.

"UUUAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

...Her world faded to blackness as she used her unit to defend the pod...

* * *

**Welcome. Welcome to a world with:**

**A princess without a country…**

"Father… I've failed you… I'm so sorry…"

----------------------------------------------------------

**A knight who wishes for eternal peace…**

"Revenge won't bring anything back, Cagalli! Do you want another war?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**A boy left with nothing…**

"He's the one… He's the one who ruined my life! Why is he still alive!?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**A girl recognized as nothing…**

"I'm nothing… nothing but a dead woman walking…"

----------------------------------------------------------

**A songstress that needs guidance…**

"I don't know…I don't what to do anymore, Kira."

----------------------------------------------------------

**A paladin who will do everything he can…**

"I will return the world back to peace! If you get in my way, I have no choice but to kill you…"

----------------------------------------------------------

**A girl who now stands in the shadow of her past…**

"It doesn't matter if I was once Mayu Asuka!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**A girl lost in the sea forever…**

"Shinn… you promised to protect Stellar no matter what! But now, I have a new protector!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Welcome... to a world filled with:**

**Despair…**

"I… I have nothing left…"

"… Then surrender your all to me…"

"W-why…?"

"I shall grant you ultimate power… for a price…"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Goddess…**

"Why are you giving me this choice?"

"Because we believe you are in need of its strength."

"But I…"

"Will it take you where you need to go? Will it help you along the way? Only time can tell."

"…"

"The Lion once told me that everyone has an ultimate goal in their life. And my goal is to grant you the power to accomplish yours."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Separation…**

"Cagalli…are you there? Are you there, Cagalli?"

"… Sorry, Kira… But I can't be your sister anymore…"

"What do you mean…?"

"I have chosen a path that will lead me far away from you and Lacus, my remaining family."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Recall...**

"I was once known as Mayu."

"What!? Then if you were her, what are you now!?"

"Hikaru Alusca, pilot of the Famine Gundam."

"Wait… You're one of the Riders of the Apocalypse!"

"Correct."

"Then… I have no choice but to finish you off!"

"Try it."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Shame…**

"I no longer have the right to call myself the Lioness of Orb…"

"What!? Why?"

"Because I have performed a great many sins…"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Betrayal…**

"Cagalli…!"

"You know, you've been a constant pain in the ass since day one!"

"The same to you…!"

"Just shut up you ZAFT pawn!"

"I am no pawn! I chose the path that followed my ideals!"

"Your ideals are nothing more than a winding road of betrayals and indecisions!"

"Shut the hell up, Cagalli!"

"I am not Cagalli!"

"Then just who the hell are you!?"

"I'm Cagurren! And I'll destroy you so that Cagalli won't have to suffer anymore!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Song…**

"I've been waiting so long to meet you! The Chairman told me one day that I would and here it is! I'm so happy!"

"…Why are you doing this? Why do you want to be Lacus so badly?"

"…Because Lacus is the only one who can save Meer."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Hate…**

"Damn you… ZAFT!!! You'll pay with your life!!!"

"… She's letting it take control…"

"Cagalli, stop it!"

"Not until I get revenge!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Hope…**

"What are you saying, Stellar?"

"Stellar… can't be with Shinn anymore."

"Why not?"

"…Because Stellar… because Stellar is part Scion!"

"What!?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Revival…**

"You really are a selfish person, aren't you? You think you can come back like nothing has happened?"

"I'm not doing anything like that!"

"Then why are you here? Why come back now?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Past…**

"I can't run away… I can't change it."

"Yes you can, all you have to do is believe."

"I'm scared…of what I'm becoming."

"Then we will protect you."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Love…**

"Why? Why is this happening? Why me?"

"Because it's destiny…"

"Who are you…? How do I know you?"

"I'm Raze and I will do whatever I can to protect you, Mia Campbell."

"You're–!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Death…**

"Father…! Kisaka…! The citizens of Orb…!"

"What are you doing…!? You'll…!"

"Shut up! I've had it with all your deceit, lies, and betrayals!"

"That was not part of the…!"

"I said, shut up! I won't hear anymore of it!!!"

"Stop! Don't do it!

"Their deaths will be on all of your shoulders…!"

"DON'T!!!"

"HAPPY BLOODY HALLOWEEN!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Sickness…**

"The virus' name is _Lusus Naturae_… It turns any human it comes into contact with into a Scion follower…"

"Chairman Dullindal… What are you saying…?"

"That the virus pacifies aggressive behavior and convinces humans into following The Way…"

"What!?"

"In other words, it is a direct threat to the Destiny Plan's way of bringing about peace!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Prophecy…**

"People cannot change their destiny because it was already determined when they were born!"

"You're wrong! We can change it! That's what makes us humans!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Destiny…**

"You bastard! I can't believe you're still alive!"

"Shinn, what are you…?"

"You… why don't you die!"

"NO! Shinn, don't kill Kira!"

"Stellar…?"

"If you shoot Kira, I will forever hate you!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Truth…**

"Cagalli isn't like that!"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I know Cagalli!"

"Really? Then why is she leading such a violent massacre?"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Enemies…**

"Damn it, Cagalli, why do you always have to make things tougher?"

"…Athrun, you don't understand anything…"

"What do you mean!? You're the one that doesn't understand anything! If Lord Uzumi was here, he would–"

"He would be angrily crying at the loss of Orb and its citizens!"

"You don't know that! You're an idiot to believe that!"

"Athrun, _you_ are the idiot… following the Chairman's ideals! Screw you and the Destiny Plan!"

"What was that!?"

"No more…from now on, we will be enemies, Zala!"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Nostalgia…**

"Why do you still have that?"

"… Because it was from a better time, a better place…"

"Why?"

"… Because it reminds my other half, Cagalli… of their father…"

----------------------------------------------------------

**Identity…**

"Just who am I?"

"You're another part of me, just like I am a part of you."

"Then how did you come to exist?"

"Your anger, hatred, sorrow, and loss resulted in my awakening…"

"But… how?"

"…I don't remember…"

"Do you remember anything?"

"Yes…"

"What?"

"The name I was given was Cagurren."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Fears…**

"Stellar? What are you doing in that thing? Please get out of there Stellar! I don't want to shoot you!"

"… Stellar needs to get away… from everything."

"What are you talking about? I… I can protect you, Stellar!"

"…Stellar can't stay anymore."

"Why?"

"… Cagurren is calling Stellar. She needs my help."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Friendship…**

"If only things didn't turn out this way, am I right, Kira Yamato?"

"Chairman…!"

"It's quite a pity that Athrun is loyal to ZAFT. It's even sadder that Orb had to fall."

"What is your point!?"

"Now, now, no need to rush. My point is that you are still friends with Athrun. Quite amazing, in my opinion."

"What do you mean!?"

"Just that Athrun was the one who helped plan the Fall of Orb."

----------------------------------------------------------

**Reason…**

"Why do you fight, Athha…?"

"…I don't want anyone to suffer the hypocrisies of the Destiny Plan."

"Even if you suffer…?"

"…Yes."

"…Then we will suffer with you."

----------------------------------------------------------

"I won't let this war happen!"

"Stellar? No…you're supposed to be dead!"

"No…! No, Stellar doesn't want to die again!"

"Kira… I'm sorry."

"What are you fighting for!?"

"She killed millions!"

"No… Lacus…"

"…I will sing the song of peace as myself, no longer as Lacus Clyne."

"You have sad eyes…"

"My poor, older brother doesn't understand anything!"

"Mayu, no, you can't be… Mayu is dead!"

"Shinn… Mayu wasn't dead…!"

"I'm sorry, Father. I'm sorry!"

"Goodbye, Sieg… and thank you for saving my children…"

* * *

Cagalli awoke, or at least she thought she did. 

Her vision slowly focused, revealing a desolate landscape. Nothing moved, nothing spoke. All was deathly silent... the only thing she saw through her damaged cockpit walls and in her monitors was the pod. It was still intact.

A gigantic spasm of pain hit her, and she blacked out again...

A thousand voices called out to her mind, alien, distant...

"Cagalli... Cagalli... Cagalli... Cagalli... Cagalli..."

"They are Coming... TheyareComing... TheyareComing... TheyareComing... TheyareComing..."

"You Must Awaken... YouMustAwaken ... YouMustAwaken ... YouMustAwaken ... YouMustAwaken..."

"You Will Fight... YouWillFight... YouWillFight... YouWillFight... YouWillFight... YouWillFight..."

"Bring Others, Tell Others, Message, Tell, Fight Destroyers... FightDestroyers... FightDestroyers... FightDestroyers... FightDestroyers..."

"They Are Mindless... TheyAreMindless... TheyAreMindless... TheyAreMindless... TheyAreMindless... THEY ARE MAD!!! MAD!!! MAD!!! MAD!!! MAD!!!"

"Believe Us... BelieveUs... BelieveUs... BelieveUs... BelieveUs..."

"You Will Understand... YouWillUnderstand... YouWillUnderstand... YouWillUnderstand... YouWillUnderstand..."

"Let Us Help... LetUsHelp... LetUsHelp... LetUsHelp... LetUsHelp..."

"It Will Only Be A Matter Of Time, MatterOfTime... MatterOfTime... MatterOfTime... MatterOfTime... MatterOfTime..."

"Before the Sinners Fall."

* * *

**Welcome to...**

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

----------------------------------------------------------

"Cagalli… what does peace entail?"

"Peace entails a better, safe, and quiet world where Patrick, Lenore, Uzumi, and Kisala can live peacefully… without dictators… like the Chairman… or me."

* * *

Well, this has been sitting in my hard drive for too long. I honestly don't think that anyone will still read it now that Gundam 00 is semi-available for viewing. But anyways, here's an old story idea set in post-Destiny. I can't even remember the people whose works inspired me to write this, especially the one whose work had an opening very similar to this one. I want to credit them for the original idea, but I can't even remember who they are/were. If you happened across this spoiler-filled intro, then please tell me what you think of it so far. I need to know if I should even bother posting up the rest of the chapters (after retuning them, of course). 


	2. The Death of a Nation

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death of a Nation**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except for the storyline, my custom characters and mechas, and my account.

* * *

"Miss Cagalli! We can't hold the line much longer! There are more enemy reinforcements coming in from the east! We need to focus some additional firepower there!"

"Belay that! More enemy reinforcements are coming in from the west and south! Wait one, the southern units were decoys! A massive contingent is approaching from the north! They're boxing us in!!"

The atmosphere within the Command and Control Center was thick with chaos. Battle reports and statistical figures kept pouring in, and they were not good. Amidst this all, was a young blonde female angrily trying to come up with an effective solution. Currently, Orb's defense force was falling before the aggressive ZAFT war machine.

"Ma'am! Civilian casualties are slowly but steadily rising! ZAFT is not giving mercy to the innocents!" On two screens, visuals of the chaos within the cities from the war showed individual and groups of GuAIZs, ZAKUs, and GOUFs mercilessly blasting at anything that moved.

"Damn it! We have no choice! Activate the emergency barriers and weapons! Notify all non-combatants to immediately evacuate to the Orb Cradle! Contact Morgenroete, and get them to ready the experimental super-transports! Then send word to Eurasia that we are sending them our people! They'll cover for us!"

"Understood!" Within all Orb's cities, multiple walls popped up from the ground at various intervals, isolating enemy units within. Civilians trapped within were able to escape via small entrances in the barriers that lead straight to the Orb Cradle. As enemy units began to fire upon the walls, certain buildings scattered throughout the cities suddenly split into various pieces revealing cannons, missiles, and energy weapons. They automatically opened fire on the ZAFT forces that were either trapped, or approaching. As more units began to slowly overrun the initial defenses, more walls and defenses activated, further slowing them down.

"Ma'am! ZAFT forces in Onogoro City have passed the number 7 defense line!"

"What about the other cities!?"

"Same thing!"

"Then it's time to send out the Urban Counteroffensive Forces!"

As soon as she gave the command, Multiple Astray and Murasame units appeared from hidden launch stations, such as dummy buildings, park sections, and under road intersections. Orb pilots aggressively fired on any ZAFT unit that was within range. Soon, small, but pitched battles were fought within certain portions of the cities. Wreckage from destroyed buildings, walls, defenses, and MS began to pile up. Sections became so clogged, that even ZAFT MS had to find alternate routes towards the central city limits.

"Miss, Heliopolis 4 is coming under attack! So are H7, H3, and H8! What are your orders!?"

"Grr... Damn ZAFT! Attacking combat incapable colonies! Tell all surviving colonies to go with Plan L.E., Situation Black! They are to follow the plan down to the last period! As for any surviving space fleets, tell them to immediately withdraw to the closest colony and escort them, as per the Plan!"

In space, many Orb colonies evacuated their citizens into shelters while the massive reflectors that brought in sunlight began to fold over the glass portions. Surviving Orb MS and Izumo-class warships docked within or on the colonies. Though docked, many of them could still fire on the closing ZAFT fleets, as they docked near the colony entrances. Soon, each colony's massive thrusters came online, and began to accelerate; each one faster than the ZAFT fleets could follow. Their destination: The Moon.

"Miss Athha! About 90 of the current surviving Orb population has evacuated to the Orb Cradle! The remaining are still making their way there!"

"Morgenroete just called! The Peacemillion super-transports are ready to launch!"

"Good! Tell all able-bodied and surviving citizens currently in the Cradle to begin boarding! Those that can't, such as the elderly, the infirm, and the critically injured ones that they may stay within the Cradle, and that only their immediate family may stay with them! Though this may forcefully separate many families, we can't trust the safety of our people to one armored geofront! We need to get as many citizens out and away from here! Then, tell the surviving defense forces to pull back, have all pilots and military personnel in combat incapable units to abandon them, and make their way towards the Cradle and the mega hangers while those that can still fight get ready to escort the super-transports!"

Everyone paused to stare at their young leader. Cagalli had to look down. "Orb is... nearly lost. If we try to continue to fight them head on, then we'll lose everything. We need any surviving forces to protect our citizens. Now please, send the message." All the operators turned back to their consoles to send the message while the generals went back to the virtual map of Orb.

Outside, the battered Orb Defense Forces began their retreat. Soon, it was only the automated defenses and barriers to hold off the assault. ZAFT began to land more and more MS onto the shores of Orb, and began to storm the last defenses.

"Ma'am. All surviving forces have retreated. There are no remaining civilians on the surface of Orb. Everyone is at the Cradle and boarding the super-transports."

"All right then. I want you all to go ahead and evacuate to the Cradle too. Find your families and/or friends. The first transport leaves in 20 minutes. Hurry. All of you will be able to make it."

"But what about you?" immediately questioned one general.

Cagalli turned towards the screens displaying the encroaching ZAFT forces. "... I'll remain behind."

"WHAT!?" came the chorus of astonished voices. "But, but Miss Athha! You can't! You're our nation's leader!"

"I have no choice. I can't and won't leave until all of Orb's citizens are safe. And besides, I have something important that I must get before I dare leave."

"Then we'll come with you! We'll escort you until you get to the Cradle!"

Cagalli turned back to them. "No you will not. I know that each of you have families. Go to them. Give them the comfort that they need. Live on. That is... my final order to you all."

One of the generals stepped forward. "We can't-"

Cagalli pulled a gun out and aimed at him. Her face was saddened and grim. "Please don't make me do this. Please... go. Please." Though her hand was shaking, it wasn't shaking enough to miss.

The general stepped back. "... Very well. But please, survive." He then saluted, followed by everyone else.

Cagalli pulled her gun back, but still facing them, and saluted. "Live on."

The Command Center was completely evacuated within minutes. After watching the last operator leave, she turned to face the screens.

* * *

In one particular unit, a young man was getting frustrated. "Where the hell did those cowards go! They are weak, relying on pop up barriers and hidden weapons emplacements to try and slow us down!" he yelled as he sliced yet another weapon building into two. As he was about to take off for the next emplacement, he got his answer.

"Sir! Our subs have just detected a massive unit quickly making its way out from a hidden hangar! Wait one, it's surfacing!"

The hotheaded youth looked towards the area as he took off into the sky. A massive froth of bubbles hailed the surfacing of a large, sleek, opalescent, triangular vessel, which then activated its thrusters and began to head off in the direction of Europe. ZAFT units then began to quickly open fire on the unit, but the fire was reflected back, and additional fire was added. Some Orb MS were sniping from hatches in the unit. A squad of Murasames launched and shot down any enemies directly in front of the unit.

"So, Orb has decided to run away. FAITH Commander and acting General Shinn Asuka to all forces; SHOOT IT DOWN!" He then turned towards his combat squad. "Do not leave a single surviving building or wall! We can't take a chance that they may hide a nasty trap for us!" He activated his unit's wings of light and charged.

* * *

Cagalli watched as the Destiny unit tore through defenses and buildings like a hot knife through butter, then struggle a bit with the hardened and reinforced walls, though eventually cutting through. She sighed, then glanced at another screen. The space colonies had escaped, and were on their way to the Moon. But the battle for the Requiem and Messiah superweapons were not going well. The Archangel and two Izumo warships were fighting an uphill battle against the Requiem Defense Forces while the Eternal and two more Izumo warships attempted to fight their way towards Messiah.

* * *

Another transport took off, along with its escorts, then followed by another, and its escorts. "What the hell!? I thought that Orb had only that one super-transport! Damn it! Shinn Asuka to all forces; shoot down any transport that attempts to leave the area!" Though the command was easy to follow, the transports were not easy to destroy, as they reflected any and all energy weapons back towards the firing units. And with the ZAKUs and GOUFs equipped mostly with energy weapons, it was pretty much futile.

A very frustrated Shinn Asuka watched as several more transports took off and escaped. "DAMN YOU, ORB!!" But then, a sudden beeping warned him of an incoming transmission.

**--**

Requiem Control to FAITH Commander Asuka:

We are getting ready to fire the Requiem on Orb. Move all your forces out of the blast zone.

**--**

Shinn smiled. "Well, well. It's about time that we close the curtains on this accursed nation once and for all! Attention all units! Requiem is preparing to fire! All units are to withdraw at once! Prepare a blockade safely away from the blast zone, and shoot down anything that tries to leave!"

* * *

Cagalli's attention was brought to one screen. Her face paled. "Oh no... They lost! Ms. Ramius! Mr. La Flaga! Miri! The Archangel! The Eternal! Lacus! Oh god... Kira!!" She glanced up at a sudden alarm. All the screens automatically shifted to the current satellite video of Requiem. Her face paled more, as the Command Center's AI began to state, "Attention, attention all Orb personnel. The Requiem superweapon is preparing to fire in 30 minutes. I repeat, the Requiem superweapon is preparing to fire in 30 minutes. Please head for the Orb Cradle ASAP." A timer began to appear on every other screen. "30 minutes remaining..."

Cagalli turned and sprinted for the exit. She boarded her unit, and immediately headed for her home, which surprisingly, was mostly intact. She quickly landed, hopped out of her unit, and ran into the house and made a beeline for a certain room. As she entered, she saw the sleeping forms of the twins Patrick and Lenore sleeping in their beds, and Uzumi and Kisara, resting peacefully in their cribs. She quickly gathered Uzumi and Kisala, and took them to an area hidden under the home, where a moderately large pod (smaller than the ones ejected from Heliopolis) was waiting. Cagalli then gently rested them in specially designed stasis pods, strapped them in, and closed the pods. Then, she repeated the task for Patrick and Lenore. After closing their pods, she activated the dampening systems and closed the main pod. Then, she glanced at her watch. "15 minutes left...!" She activated the lift for the pod, and ran back to her unit and boarded. As she turned to pick up the pod, she came face to face with... the Destiny.

* * *

"So! This is where the little cowardly princess was hiding! DIE!!" Shinn charged Cagalli, his sword drawn.

Realizing that the pod was the most important thing that she had to protect, Cagalli charged the Destiny unit. "You bastard!!"

She brought out her beam sabers and blocked Shinn's blade, while overthrusting them both away from the pod and her home. Shinn, initially surprised at the unexpected move, recovered and countered with a vicious kick to the torso. Cagalli was knocked around the cockpit, despite the safety harness, and injured her shoulder. Gritting her teeth, she charged Shinn once more, and fired upon his unit with her Beam CIWS, then slashed at his cockpit. He managed to dodge, but then nearly lost his balance and was forced back a bit more in order to recover. He then pulled out a beam boomerang and used it as a second sword. His anger, and his hatred for Orb allowed his SEED Mode reign. Cagalli attempted to stop Shinn's assault, but was slowly being pushed back.

She took a quick glance at the pod, then entered SEED Mode. "I won't let you harm them!!" They fought each other aggressively. Cagalli seemed to have the upper hand when she sliced off the right arm, but Shinn sliced a massive gash through her unit's torso, causing a pieces of cockpit to lodge into Cagalli's leg as he fell back. Cagalli attempted to get her unit to stand, but the slash also damaged the controls. Shinn, still in a SEED induced high, stood before her, and was about to deliver the final blow. "Goodbye, princess..."

...But a beeping sound alerted him to the five minute warning of Requiem. "Damn it! Well, it looks like I don't get to deliver the final blow, but oh well, you'll die the same." He turned, took to the sky, and transferred all available power to his Wings of Light as he boosted away.

Cagalli, however, managed to get her unit to stand and quickly picked up the pod. Hastily, she boosted towards the nearest MS entrance into the Orb Cradle.

4.00...

3.42...

3.29...

3.01...

2.51...

2.37...

2.18...

She never made it...

* * *

**New Units**

**Mobile Suit Name:** Akatsuki Kai Gundam

**Model Number:** ORB-01A

**Codename:**(None)

**Unit Type:** Prototype Assault MS

**Manufacturer: _Morgenroete_**

**Constructor: _Morgenroete_**

**Operator:** Cagalli Yula Athha

**First Deployment:** C.E. 74

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 Ultra Efficient Battery (Primary) and 5 Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 17.72 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 65.8 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Trans-Phase Shift (TPS) System (to defend against solid weapons), Custom Natural OS, hardpoints for mounting Orb packs, Neo-Titanium Armor (limited resistance to beam swords) w/ "Yata-no-Kagami" anti-beam defensive reflection system (armor coating), and a "Powerflow" Power Management System.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x MSM5D 20mm multi-barrel Beam CIWS (fire-linked, mounted in head), 2x RBW Type 7001 "Romteknica" Beam Knifes (stored in hip armor), 2x Buster Gunblades (one on each hip), Type 73J2 Prototype Twin Beam Sabers (stored on main body), and 2x Model 71 defense shields, mounted on forearms.

**Optional Hand Armament:**Varies by equipped packs. Most common non-pack related weapons are a bazooka, a Type 72D5 "Hyakurai" Beam Rifle, and a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation) and sometimes even a Hyper-Velocity Machine Gun.

**Mobile Suit Description:** Before his death in C.E. 71, Orb Union leader Uzumi Nara Athha commissioned the construction of the ORB-01 Akatsuki and the ORB-01A Akatsuki Kai to serve as the final defense of Orb, should the need arise. Developed in secret, the Akatsuki and Akatsuki Kai were hidden underneath the Orb mainland until C.E. 74. Both of the Akatsukis' designs are similar to the GAT-X105 Strike Gundam that Orb assisted the Earth Alliance in developing. Aside from visual similarities, both Akatsukis are capable of using several packs similar to the Strike Gundam's "Striker packs." Unlike the original Akatsuki, the Akatsuki Kai was equipped with the "Haumea" pack by default, and was the only unit that could equip it. This pack uses Orb's Microwave Emitters to charge up four of the most devastating MS-mounted cannons: the Satellite Cannons. The pack is equipped with two large cannons and two small cannons. The large cannons look like the X Gundam's w/o the handles, while the small cannons look like the Double X's. Cagalli uses the weapons only once.

The Akatsuki (01) is first used in C.E. 74 by Cagalli Yula Athha to defend Orb from a ZAFT attack. Soon after, Cagalli gives the Akatsuki to ace pilot Neo Roanoke (aka Mu La Flaga). While Mu uses the 01, Cagalli keeps the 01A as her personal MS. It will see some action in the final battle of Orb, until it rises again.

* * *

Well what do you think? BTW, the Destiny War lasted an extra year, for story purposes. And that war ended with Orb's Destruction. A little note, this story will bring in some sci-fi technology, for those that may attempt to accuse me of going out of this world. Please Read and Review!

* * *


	3. Chaos

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chaos**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except for the storyline, my custom characters and mechas, and my account.

* * *

Everyone knew the exact moment when Orb fell. Mothers, daughters, sisters, brothers, fathers, nieces, nephews, people young and old knew. As the bleak sky lit up with the sinister green of the Requiem blast, all but one were crying; the one that didn't was laughing. His name, Shinn Asuka, the ultimate hater of Orb.

As the blast subsided, all that remained of Orb was flattened cities and towns as well as Orb's inactive volcano. Nearly nothing lived. Shinn Asuka flew over portions of the battered island chain that was still safe enough, and finally concluded that Orb was permanently gone. He turned towards his fleet. "Attention, all forces. Orb, has fallen!!" Choruses of "Victory!" were heard all over ZAFT radio chatter. "This is an example for all nations that attempt to go against the Destiny Plan! Now, let's head back to base to celebrate!" Shinn stated.

As the Orb Annihilation Force began to head back towards their respective bases, they failed to notice two advanced MS appear near a fallen gold unit. On their right shoulders was the Athha Royal Guard crest. One of the units gently picked up the pod that was still protected by the fallen gold unit, while the other gently carried the remains of the gold unit itself. They walked a short distance until they reached the volcano. After a moment, a portion of rock moved and revealed a dark passageway lit only by softly glowing blue alien patterns on the ceiling and walls. Together, the units descended... followed by the sealing of the entrance.

In another part of the island, the waters once again churned as a large pointy vessel began to hover (a smaller version of Gundam Wing's Libra Fortress). After scanning the surroundings, and concluding that the ZAFT forces were far enough, the massive vessel began its journey towards Europe.

* * *

"Base Command to all personnel, I repeat, Base Command to all personnel! ZAFT Elimination Squads are attacking the Orb transport fleet! All MS pilots are to head out with the 41st Fleet to begin escort missions for the Orb transports! Remember, each transport holds more than 500 people on board! Don't let ZAFT take them out!"

'This is it. I will help save them.!' A young man thought as he ran to the mech hangars. On his way there, he met up with some of his fellow comrades.

"Hey Burton, man! Leonhardt here is going to be a saint!" said one teammate to another.

"What the hell do you mean by that, Lloyd? A saint never kills!" said the man named Burton to the first man.

"Did you forget already? Leon here is a do-gooder! He single handedly saved many people who were abandoned or fleeing! Like he did with Evan when his unit fell behind enemy lines!" said Lloyd.

"I remember that! But why a saint?"

"Because, man! This will be his 300th rescue if this mission succeeds!"

Leonhardt, who had remained quiet this whole time on their way to the changing rooms, interrupted. "You actually keep count? Why bother? I just want to save as many lives as I can. What's so bad about that?"

"It's not bad, but the reason I keep score is because that is how many times you nearly, or have, ignored or violated commands! And despite the threat of discharge, somehow, you always managed to escape without any reprimands! You must have a guardian angel watching you!" said Lloyd. "If you do, tell me where to get one! Preferably one that is hot and sexy!"

"Lloyd, you're pathetic!" muttered Burton and Leonhardt as they came to, and entered, the pilot changing rooms.

"You're late! What took you? Did you jack off with one of the new officers?" questioned a blond man as he zipped up his suit.

"Shut the f-ck up, Evan!" countered Lloyd.

"You should do as he says, Evan. Even if it was true," stated Burton.

"Burton, you bastard."

"What? I did see you hitting on one of the new officers... what was her name again? Oh yeah, Jamie... I think."

Before anymore words could be said between the two, Leon interrupted. "Time to go. Last one to the hangar gets to buy drinks and tell an embarrassing secret." He then disappeared.

"...!! Crap! Wait up!" was the chorus. "I don't want to reveal anymore secrets! And I don't want to buy anyone anymore drinks!"

As Leon's friends entered the hangar, they were just in time to see Leonhardt take off in his custom Hyperion Gundam. "Damn! When will we ever get him to tell a secret of his!?"

* * *

Leonhardt rendezvoused with several other teams before putting the pedal to the metal, and headed towards the battered Orb Refugee Fleet.

"Mayday! Mayday! To anyone that receives this, we are under heavy attack from ZAFT forces! I repeat, we are under heavy attack from ZAFT forces! Help us! Please! HEEELLLPPP UUUSSS!! (static)-" Moments later, the heavy transport carrying 467 Orb refugees lost control as 3 GOUFs successfully destroyed one of the 4 main engines and caused a catastrophic explosion. As the transport began its fiery descent towards the ocean, the pilots jettisoned the outer armor and ejected several triangular escape modules in the general direction of Europe, before the damaged transport itself hit the water hard and exploded.

The pursuing ZAFT forces took potshots at the escaping pods, but really focused on taking down the surviving Orb Peacemillion Supertransports. The surviving Murasame and Astray MS were desperate, and used whatever means necessary to take down the newer ZAKUs and GOUFs, whether it was through walls of beams, or kamikaze-ing them. Heavily damaged transports, after ejecting their cargo escape modules, attempted to crash their damaged structures into the ZAFT ships and subs that supported their damned MS. As another transport began its suicide run on two subs, the Hyperions, Windams, Daggers, and any MAs that were able to answer the desperate call arrived.

"Damn ZAFT!! Attacking defenseless refugees! Leonhardt to Germany's 07th Sword of Light Team, focus on defending every last transport, especially the heavily damaged ones!" Leonhardt then charged, two beam sub-machine guns blazing. "RRRAAARRRGGGHHH!!" Leonhardt descended upon the ZAFT MS like an avenging angel smiting evil, and took out seven ZAKUs and four GOUFs in less than five minutes.

A GOUF attempted to slice Leonhardt in two from the side, but took a hit to the cockpit from a sniper round. "Heh. Not on my watch! Leon! Watch yourself!"

"Will do, and thanks, Evan! Burton! Lloyd! What's your status!?"

"Busy!!" muttered Burton as he aggressively flew towards the ZAFT ships, dodged the incoming fire, and launched torpedoes from his custom Windam's flight pack. After scoring a successful hit on three ships, he sharply banked left to evade a beam shot from a Gunner ZAKU. Unfortunately, he came to face two GOUFs. "Shit!!" he muttered angrily as he evaded and returned fire.

"Just... peachy...!!" shouted Lloyd as his custom Hyperion G fired on, and sank, two ZAFT subs with lucky hits from his shoulder beam cannons, before having to dodge 40+ missiles.

Leonhardt himself was having a tough time fighting against the regrouped ZAFT MS while trying to dodge their beams, bullets, and swords at the same time. As he made it through, his radar began to flash. "Damn it! Heads up, everyone! More reinforcements!" he warned as he dodged a missile swarm from a Blaze ZAKU. A scream from one of his allies caused him to instinctively side thrust out of the way of several beams. "Death from above!!" he yelled as he watched several more allies fall, as well as another Orb transport and its escort.

"I got you you all covered! Get out this firing arc!" said a new voice.

"Wha-!?" Leonhardt and his team barely got out of the arc when four massive beams and countless smaller ones swept through the ZAFT drop teams. Leonhardt then looked to their momentary savior. "What the hell!? A Destroy!?"

"Aww, is that any way to greet me?" said the pilot.

"Vika! Thank god! I would ask, but we don't have time! These ZAFT bitches are really hell bent on taking us all out!" roared Evan.

"I'll show you who can be the real bitch! Just cover me! I'll tear through the ZAFT pansies like a beam through butter! Just keep them out of my blind spots!" Vika then launched the Sturm Faust weapon arms and used them as mobile shields for the heavily damaged transports while arming her weapons and raking it across the ZAFT support fleet and their accursed MS. "Hell yeah!" she happily yelled.

"Good job, Vika! And welcome back to the 07th Sword of Light team!" commended Leonhardt as he shot several MS attempting to damage the Destroy from above. He then quickly evaded a beam shot that was intended for his cockpit. "Shit! Evan! There's a sniper or two out there! Find and eliminate them!"

"Already on it! Wait one... found them! Two GOUFs with special sniper equipment!"

"Show them who's the real sniper!"

"They don't call me God's Thunder for nothing!" Evan said as he touched off two quick rounds, each which went right through the GOUF's cockpits, and their pilots' heads.

"And they don't call me Devil's Hand for practicing Zen and planting daisies!" stated Vika as she once again opened fire on the ZAFT forces.

"That's another one down!" called out Burton as he drove his beam blade through a ZAKU's cockpit. "And another one!" He cut the legs off an approaching attacker then stabbed the cockpit.

"And another, and another, and another, and another, and still another!" said a manic Lloyd as he happily let loose a wall of energy as he continued to fire his shoulder cannons and beam rifles.

Soon, ZAFT began to retreat. The Eurasian Forces began to cheer, but were interrupted as a final parting gift from ZAFT rained down upon them in the form of Cluster Bombs dropped from orbit. Vika had her unit immediately look up to use her center shield projector on maximum output to cover the smaller units that were nearby while using the weapon arms' shields to cover some of the more damaged Orb transports. Thankfully, the surviving Orb MS had some skilled snipers, and they took out the ones that would do the most damage to the Orb fleet. Unfortunately for some, in both Eurasian Federation and the Orb fleet, the bomb drop took them out in a fiery blast of heat, light, and energy.

After the last bombs fell, Leonhardt asked on the general Eurasian Military frequency, "How many... how many transports survived?"

"We have an estimated 46 supertransports, all with varying levels of damage."

"... Out of how many?"

"... 69 known transports that had taken off from Orb," came the advance base's response.

"Damn it... That means that we lost 23 transports! That's roughly about 11,500 people lost!!"

"Calm down Leonhardt!" said Vika. "Don't forget, some of those transports managed to eject their cargo modules past our defense line. Just doing that alone managed to save about a third of that number."

"I know, I know... but what about those that were shot down before they even got within our effective operations umbrella? Did any pods make it?"

"... Only about seven pods. Three of them had purposely sunk to deeper depths of the ocean in order to avoid the ZAFT subs, and are still awaiting retrieval. They only have about two day's worth of air, food, and water," added Burton.

"Well, if there's no more ZAFT forces in the immediate area, then let's head back to Olympus Base for the time being. I'm going ahead. See you all there." Leonhardt shut off his comm system and turned back towards one of Eurasia's main bases. Setting his systems to autopilot, he then relaxed back against the chair, and pulled out a picture of a beautiful young girl. "I wonder how you're doing..." he murmured.

* * *

"This is the 4th Anmo Battle Squadron! ZAFT Forces are rapidly breaking through the 5th defense line! We need to regroup and- AAAHHH!!" the radio transmission failed as a ZAFT GOUF put three holes into the cockpit of a Japanese RX-78-M Commander Type MS. ZAFT didn't just attack any Orb survivors, they also began to target nations that attempted to remain neutral and/or refused to submit to the Destiny Plan, even if they were allied with ZAFT.

In another section of Japan, 12 special MS belonging to the 2nd Imaginary Number Division were putting up one hell of a fight. Their leader, a gray NZ-666 Kshatriya, was aggressively annihilating any ZAFT unit that attempted to charge their line. "We must hold this point! If we don't, then Tokyo will be wide open for attack from the South!!" commanded a young female.

"But the 4th Anmo Battle Squad and the 7th Amikiri Squad have fallen! The 14th and 17th Amaterasu Elite Battalions are damaged and pulling back towards Tokyo! At this rate, we'll be surrounded!" argued another young female in a black RX-0 Unicorn Gundam as she charged three ZAKUs and literally lanced them through with her Beam Lance.

"Well, we can't stay here for much longer... Another wave of ZAFT MS are heading this way. If there's one thing to give ZAFT credit for, it's major persistence," commented a male as his dark gray FA-010S Full Armor Enhanced ZZ Gundam raked several ZAFT drop pods out of the sky, along with anything unfortunate enough to get in the path of his massive cannon's beam.

"Then, I guess we have no choice! Sara! Hiroshi! We will begin a slow retreat back towards Tokyo! Keep firing!" commanded the group's leader.

"Understood, Kasumi!" the two pilots chorused.

"Kane! Kei! I need an aerial situation, now!" Kasumi barked.

The twins, piloting two maroon MS (very similar to the Black Selene from Martian Successor Nadisico: Prince of Darkness) in MA form, were the group's only aerial combat capable MS. "ZAFT MS and drop pods are still coming, but so far, they have nothing against us," commented Kane as he and his sister kamikaze-d through several enemy MS and pods.

"How's the back route? We need to make sure that we don't end up caught in a surprise attack from behind!"

"Performing flyby... All clear. The closest ZAFT MS approaching our retreat checkpoint is still about 40 minutes out. We should be past the checkpoint by then," answered Kei.

"Thanks. Kasumi to all Imaginary Numbers! Fall back to checkpoint G! And make sure that you don't suffer any unnecessary hits!" As the group slowly retreated back, the landscape before them was piling up with wreckage and craters.

An enemy transport was attempting to speed over the battlezone and make directly for Tokyo. Unfortunately, a red MSN-06S Sinanju spotted it and shot off the engines. "I downed one transport. Not sure what was it in though!" said Aiko.

"Probably some raiding party, but too bad. We're not allowed to host any party!" said a male as his dark green MSN-001A1 Delta Plus sniped several ZAKUs.

"Quit joking around, Sniper 2! We have to concentrate on stopping ZAFT's advance here!" stated another pilot, who was in a white custom Gelgoog Jäger.

"The name's Shinji. Get it right, Assault 2! Or rather, Sumi!" muttered the Delta Plus' pilot.

"Names doesn't matter to me! What matters is destroying the enemy!"

"Hey! That rhymed!" chimed in a new voice.

"Shut up, Support 2!" countered Sumi.

"Hey! I'm Suki! Not Support 2! Get it right, big sis!" said the young girl, in a pink (yes, another pink MS) RX-78GP00 Gundam "Blossom" MS. Soon, a small verbal argument broke out between Suki and her older sister, Sumi.

Kasumi had to smile despite the grim situation they were in. Even though they were getting pounded by long range fire from ZAFT ships, dodging cruise missiles from ZAFT subs, and shooting down as many ZAFT MS as they could, the team could still tease each other and the enemy. She then got serious once more. "Takai! Youske! Yuriko! Cover each other and scout out our escape route! We can't die here!"

"...Understood." "I guess so." "Sure!" came the respective replies.

"Yuriko, you will be the scout leader. Keep me updated every 10 minutes unless necessary!"

"Okey-Dokey, sweetheart!!" replied Yuriko as she led the other two away.

Kasumi shuddered. She was always wary of Yuriko. She knew that Yuriko was bisexual, and that had caused unnecessary and embarrassing scenes for Kasumi at the worst possible moments. She shuddered a moment, then focused onto a slightly worn picture of a handsome male, then once more onto the current task. 'I hope you're still alive...' she thought.

* * *

The next 40 minutes of fighting was hell for both sides, but it was especially bad for Japan. Yuriko's scout team reported that ZAFT had quickly closed in on Tokyo, and was now breaching the next defense line. At this rate, ZAFT would get passed the remaining four defense lines with little to no trouble, as the remaining Elite Battalions dug in deep at the current defense line. With no choice, Kasumi gave her team the next course of action.

"Kasumi to all Imaginary Numbers! The remaining Elite Battalions are currently using everthing they have to hold ZAFT from taking Tokyo! We have no choice but to abandon this area! All units are to head towards Tokyo at the fastest possible team speed! Make sure you cover each other!"

The various responses she got were all positive. "2nd Imaginary Number Squadron, charge! Pattern Delta Break!" Though the pattern name was a bit odd, it was a very effective breakthrough formation, set in a 1-2-4-3 pattern. Kasumi would take the lead, using her solid and energy shielding to cover for the group, while Sara and Sumi, the close combat specialists (along with Yuriko, who covered the back of the formation) flanked either side and sliced through any MS that attempted to attack from the side. Hiroshi and Suki were at the center of the formation, to provide heavy fire support in any direction while Shinji and Aiko, the sniper specialists (w/ backup melee skills), took the outer middle parts of the formation to provide pinpoint fire or extra melee power where needed. Finally, the back of the formation was covered by Takai and Youske, both of which were standard battle specialists, and Yuriko, who was in between the two, for retreating fire.

After ramming through several ZAFT MS that attempted to stop them, they made it to the final defense line in time to witness the fall of the last Elite Battalion MS units. "Commander Markas!!" wailed Yuriko. "Father!" cried out Suki. "Father..." added Sumi.

"Yu-Yuriko...! The Imagin-ary N-Numbers...! My-my daughters...! Get out of here!!" commanded Markas as his RX-79 EZ-8 exploded.

"You... You murder!!" wailed Suki as she armed her Mega Beam Rifle and fired on the GOUF that killed Commander Markas. The GOUF didn't have enough time to react, and was instantly vaporized. But as the blast subsided, a wall of beams came through the smoke.

"Crap!" Kasumi immediately activated all her shield systems and took the beams head on. After they subsided, Kasumi looked up to see just who fired the shots. She heard one of her subordinates gasp. There, before her and her team, was the sinister Legend Gundam, flanked by several GOUFs and ZAKUs. The unit then opened a general communications line.

"... Attention all Japan Self Defense Forces. This is ZAFT FAITH Commander Rey Za Burrel. Lay down your arms and surrender peacefully, and there will be no more needless bloodshed. Refuse, and you all will suffer."

At the same time, Kasumi received a coded transmission. "ALL Imaginary Numbers are to follow Plan Phoenix, ASAP." Kasumi opened a coded line with her team. "Did all of you receive the message?"

"Yes," came the chorus of replies.

Rey once again spoke. "I'm also speaking to you! Don't just stand there. Answer! What is your decision?" he pointed his beam rifle at Kasumi. "...Well?"

Kasumi ignored him and continued to speak. "Target and fire at the Legend then, begin Evasive Pattern S, and head for the escape point!" Immediately, they reformed, fired everything they had at the Legend and its support, and then began their emergency retreat.

Rey barely had time to dodge and activate his shields before multiple beams, missiles, and rounds impacted. He lost his rifle and several MS in that short, but effective strike. "Grr... Fine then. Attention all of Japan! You all will be punished for the actions of one of your military forces!"

"Go to hell, ZAAAFT!!" roared a chorus of voices as the buildings surrounding ZAFT MS within Tokyo exploded and showered massive pieces of debris upon the unsuspecting. Right after, any surviving ZAFT MS were charged by surviving Japan MS in a mass kamikaze assault. Even when cornered, Japan's citizens and forces performed one last desperate assault on any ZAFT unit within range.

"Damn J!! S!! D!! F!!" roared Rey as he tore through any and all JSDF MS that attempted to take him down. Afterwards, he took out his anger on the main Japanese Government Building. "Attention all forces! Destroy anything or anyone that even dares to raise a rock against us!! And hunt down that JSDF Special Unit and eliminate them!!"

"We got him very pissed..." commented Hiroshi as he watched the Legend Gundam open fire on several empty buildings.

"Yeah, but we weren't able to finish him off..." muttered Sumi.

"Father... sob Father... hic Why..." cried Suki.

The group's mood was solemn as they made their way to the escape point. After 35 minutes of light fighting, they arrived and took a quick breather.

"Welcome back, 2nd Imaginary Number Division," stated a voice.

"Captain Wernke of the 1st Imaginary Number Division! You're still alive!" Exclaimed Aiko.

"Yes, but my team has suffered some minor damage. Your team however, seems nearly factory fresh!" He narrowed his eyes. "Did you really fight?"

"We did. And we had to slowly retreat until we found out that Tokyo was about to fall," stated Kasumi as she walked towards the two. "Besides. Their ace, Rey Za Burrel was there, right in the heart of Tokyo."

"Ahh. And here comes the main star of the show! Would you like to join me for some tea?" questioned Wernke.

"Shut up, Wernke. I am not interested in you, nor will I ever be."

"Aww. Come on, Kat! We've known each other since we entered the program!"

"Forget it! And do NOT call me Kat! Only one person has that right, and he isn't you!"

"Oh! Well now! Where is he? Is he an Imaginary Number? Is he in your squadron?"

"No he isn't either and I don't have to tell you where he is!" Kasumi then turned and faced her team. "2nd Imaginary Number Squadron! Begin loading the Excellion! We have no choice but to escape Japan! We have to head for Eurasia! That's the only real safe place now!"

"Whaaat!?" "No way!" "You're crazy..." were some of the responses. "But captain! That's pretty much clear across the world! We can't possibly reach there intact!" stated Yuriko.

"I must agree, captain. That is near suicide," added Aiko.

"I know. But we can't stay here any longer. Japan has surrendered to ZAFT, and the nations between us and Europe are either ZAFT-aligned or ZAFT occupied. The more we delay, the stronger their terrestrial forces will be. And attempting to go the water route and over the U.S. is also out of the question. ZAFT is currently using everything they have to pacify the EA Atlantic Federation side, and that includes using their Requiem and Messiah superweapons. We simply can't afford a chance hit by those weapons. Our numbers are already small. Our only choice is to survive the battle towards Europe," stated Kasumi.

"If anyone objects further to the mission, then please don't hesitate to voice it. If all of you disagree, then I'll go alone if necessary." Kasumi then turned and headed for her unit.

* * *

Back in a dark room, a single stasis pod (angled back 45 degrees) had wires and tubing running to and from several strange machines that lined the wall. Within, a lithe, nubile body floated in a blue life-containing-liquid medium, with a wires attached at various intervals, monitoring the state of the person. Some tubes could also be seen leading into the person's mouth, providing enriched oxygen and water. Some smaller lines led into the person's veins and arteries, cleaning the blood and providing nutrients. The only noises that could be heard was the soft humming of the machinery as they did their job.

"Soon, the world will know fear... Soon, the world will know scorn... And soon, the world will come to a Revelation."

* * *

To Be Continued...

To clarify some things now, the Orb Supertransports are smaller versions of the Peacemillion supership from Gundam Wing. They have the ability to eject their cargo in independently sealed and armored modules. That way, whatever they're carrying should make it towards, or at least, near, its intended destination. Kasumi's Imaginary Number Division uses MS mostly taken from the Gundam Unicorn manga. And if any of you haven't guessed, Japan's main MS are RX-78-M units. Yes, they are mass-produced versions of the original Gundam, with some variations here or there. They have the trademark Gundam head, but they're just like the Astrays and Murasames of Orb. They (the mass produced versions) aren't true Gundams (at least in this story). Any unit that I may use from other series are most likely Katoki versions if they have one (as they are cooler and better detailed).

* * *

New Units/Personnel

**--**

**Name:** Leonhardt

**Call Sign:** Seraph

**Age:** 28

**Characteristics:** Long, brown hair, styled almost like Milliardo Peacecraft (from Gundam Wing), blue-eyed, brotherly yet commanding when needed, calm and collected.

**Bio:** Leonhardt is a strong, noble, and elite pilot for Eurasia. He has very strong ideals and honor, and doesn't hesitate to defend the defenseless. He hates ZAFT for attacking innocents, and for pulling him away from someone he cares deeply about. His custom Hyperion Gundam is almost like Canard Pars, but with a N-Jammer resistant particle accelerator to extend the loitering time on the battlefield.

**--**

**Name:** Evan Sanders

**Call Sign:** God's Thunder

**Age:** 23

**Characteristics:** Short, blond hair, blue-eyed, has a habit of noticing the most minute detail.

**Bio:** Evan is a young Eurasian pilot that was saved by Leonhardt. He later joined the 07th Sword of Light Battalion as the resident sniper. Evan's custom MS is a black, angular version of the Hyperion G, for stealth purposes. It has a Virus Spreader and Mirage Colloid system (both bought off the black market) as well as special armor composites to avoid detection. The unit equips a small, N-Jammer resistant particle accelerator to keep feeding power into his heavily modified Solid/Beam Sniper Rifle. He can accurately fire on targets at an excess of 300 meters with 97 accuracy.

**--**

**Name:** Burton Jacobs

**Call Sign:** Stinger

**Age:** 24

**Characteristics:** Shoulder length orange hair, green-eyed, and always listens to battlefield updates.

**Bio:** Burton is the 07th Sword of Light Battalion's resident duelist. His call sign is derived from his style of fighting, which is reminiscent of a scorpion. His custom unit is a modified Jet Windam that has an extra pair of wings and a small, N-Jammer resistant particle accelerator to meet the increased power requirements. It has been nicknamed the Jet X Windam, since the pack has the wings in an X shaped position, as well as customized (and larger) engines. This allows Burton to quickly close in on any enemy twice as fast as a regular Jet Windam, and with 4x the agility. This modification also allows Burton to wield larger hand weapons (such as a Dopplehorn Cannon) and still maintain some speed and agility.

**--**

**Name:** Lloyd Wilson

**Call Sign:** Psycho

**Age:** 20

**Characteristics:** short, loose, and scruffy red hair, brown-eyed, and a player.

**Bio:** Lloyd is the youngest member of Leonhardt's team, and is a loose cannon. One moment, he's calm, the next, he's a raving lunatic. He likes to flirt with any pretty girl he sees, and despite what others may say, he can actually snag one on occasion. Despite his weird traits (which resulted in his call sign), he's a very good heavy weapons specialist. His custom unit is a heavily armored version of the Hyperion G, equipped with a small, N-Jammer resistant particle accelerator to power the twin shoulder beam cannons as well as his beam rifles. His unit's cannons can switch between beam and solid ammo rounds to meet the changing battlefield conditions.

**--**

**Name:** Vika Menal

**Call Sign:** Devil's Hand

**Age:** 22

**Characteristics:** long, straight, purple hair, red-eyed, and a bit of a flirt, but loyal.

**Bio:** Vika is the lover of Evan, and is currently the only girl in Leonhardt's team. She is one of the very few people in the EA who can control remote weapons with some assistance from a computer (such as the Destroy's hands). Her current unit is a Destroy Gundam salvaged from the remains of the one that destroyed Berlin. It's generator, weapons, and shields were upgraded. The massive cannons that sat on the top of the unit in MA mode can now move 22.5 degrees to the left or right, for slightly faster targeting, and the legs can tuck "under" the massive saucer to further protect the pilot. The legs themselves have hovering engines installed to reduce the strain on the disc's engines. And finally, multiple small shield emitters are placed in key areas on the unit to provide some protection for the critical areas, such as the head, cockpit, joints, engines, and the areas where the weapons are attached.

**Name:** Kasumi Sumika

**Call Sign:** Sakura Typhoon; Leader X1 (project code)

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** Moderately long, brown hair, similar to Katsumi's (DOA series), lavender-eyed, shy (most of the time), normally modest, but steps up to the challenge when she leads in battle. Also gets very defensive if badgered on a certain subject.

**Bio:** Kasumi is one of Japan's best warriors, and one of the Zero (or Lost) Generation X3 (eXtremely eXperimental X-weapon) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. The program searched for 14 year olds with psychic abilities, and she was one of those that passed. She was conscripted into the military's experimental combat unit squadron and was forced to endure unbearable and agonizing pain from the extensive and intensive procedures to maximize her abilities. She endured it all, with the goal to become strong enough to someday help a person torn from her due to war. Her unit isn't very different from the Gundam Unicorn version of the NS-666 unit. It just adds shield emitters to the binders and an additional cannon in place of the binder's manipulator tips.

**--**

**Name:** Sara Lancecrow

**Call Sign:** Lancer; Assault 1 (project code); Poledancer (a running joke; much to her dismay, it sticks)

**Age:** 14

**Characteristics:** Long, light brown hair, styled almost like Shiho's, but with uneven bangs, sea green-eyed, sisterly, calm and collected, rarely shows emotion.

**Bio:** Sara Lancecrow is one of the fourth generation CC (Close Combat) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. She is the youngest person in Kasumi's group, and is very skilled in Lance/Polearm/Spear combat. Her unit is a black variant of the Unicorn Gundam. It has blue energy lines when in Destroy Mode, and the wings of the Wing Gundam Ver. Ka., which also extends and reveals blue energy lines when in Destroy mode. The unit carries several variations of a standard pole-like weapon.

**--**

**Name:** Hiroshi Seko

**Call Sign:** Flaming Typhoon; Support 1 (project code)

**Age:** 17

**Characteristics:** Short, dark-blue hair, relaxed, analytical.

**Bio:** Hiroshi is one of the first generation H/TC (Heavy/Tactical Combat) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. He is the main heavy support pilot, and can multi-task different firing options. He can provide missile support here, beam strike there, cannon shots somewhere, and so forth, all at once, without heavily taxing his unit's cooling systems. His unit is a slight variant of the Full Armor Enhanced ZZ Gundam, just with some homing laser blocks taking the place of some missile launchers to help reduce its dependency on ammo, while maintaining roughly the same firepower.

**--**

**Name:** Aiko Himura

**Call Sign:** Ein; Sniper 1 (project code)

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** Moderately short, auburn hair, silver-eyed, patient, has a habit of noticing the most minute detail.

**Bio:** Aiko is one of the later Zero (or Lost) Generation X2 (eXperimental X-weapon) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. She trained alongside Kasumi for a time, until she was selected for her outstanding sniper skills. Her unit is a slight variation of the Sinanju. It has a black backpack equipped with various modules for her sniper rifle instead of the original's white fuel tanks. The unit is also equipped with a Full Body Anti-Beam Cloth Cape and two backup "Desert Eagle" Beam Magnums in the lower legs as backup.

**--**

**Name:** Kain Hayabusa

**Call Sign:** Tornado; Aerial 1A (project code)

**Age:** 16

**Characteristics:** Loose, short, silver hair, quiet and reserved, follows orders.

**Bio:** Kain is one of the second generation AC (Aerial Combat) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. Kain, along with his twin sister, were trained in a special sub-class, T2 (Telekinetic Twins), that used the twins' link to each other to perform advanced and very complicated aerial maneuvers. Kain's unit is a Maroon variant of the Black Selene (from Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness), that has DOM legs instead, and black insignias on the shoulders.

**--**

**Name:** Kei Hayabusa

**Call Sign:** Vortex; Aerial 1B (project code)

**Age:** 16

**Characteristics:** Loose, short, silver hair, quiet and reserved, follows orders.

**Bio:** Kei is one of the second generation AC (Aerial Combat) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. Kei, along with her twin brother, were trained in a special sub-class, T2 (Telekinetic Twins), that used the twins' link to each other to perform advanced and very complicated aerial maneuvers. Kei's unit is a Maroon variant of the Black Selene (from Martian Successor Nadesico: Prince of Darkness), that has DOM legs instead, and black insignias on the shoulders.

**--**

**Name:** Sumi Markas

**Call Sign:** Saber; Assault 2 (project code)

**Age:** 17

**Characteristics:** Long, refined, blonde hair, turquoise-eyed, slightly hotheaded and aggressive, slightly a military girl.

**Bio:** Sumi Markas is one of the first generation CC (Close Combat) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. She is the second dedicated close combat specialist in Kasumi's group, and is very skilled in Single and Twin Sword/Blade combat. Her unit is a white version Gelgoog Jäger, but it really is an all white version of the OMS-14SRF RF Gelgoog Charles Rochester Type. It has a unique weapon storage system on the back that gives new meaning to "Blade Wings", as it holds several physical single-handed and two-handed blades on flexible "wing arms". The unit also holds several single and two handed beam sabers and blades in hidden compartments along the legs.

**--**

**Name:** Suki Markas

**Call Sign:** Sakura Rain; Support 2 (project code)

**Age:** 14

**Characteristics:** Short, blond hair (styled like Latooni's from SRW), turquoise-eyed, playful, cheery, and bubbly.

**Bio:** Suki Markas is one of the fourth generation H/TC (Heavy/Tactical Combat) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. She is the second youngest person in Kasumi's group, and is very skilled in heavy, ranged combat. She can't multi-task as good as Hiroshi, but her excellent detection and electronic warfare capabilities make up for it. Her unit is a pink and red variant of the RX-78GP00 Gundam "Blossom". It still has all the main weapons, but the radar system has been upgraded to a complete detection/disruption suite, to allow faster detection of enemies (stealthed or not) and to jam, confuse, disorient, and hack enemy communications and radar.

**--**

**Name:** Shinji Akagi

**Call Sign:** Zwei; Sniper 2 (project code)

**Age:** 15

**Characteristics:** Short, wild, spiky, red hair, gold-eyed, joker, laid-back (when not pressured), direct, but has the eyesight of an eagle.

**Bio:** Shinji is one of the third generation SS (Sniper Specialist) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. He may be a bit of an aggressive hotheaded youth when provoked, but his easygoing personality and sniper skill makes him a team player. His unit is a slight, dark green variation of the MSN-001A1 Delta Plus. It can still transform, but it also equips some homing laser blocks for additional firepower in MA form, and two Beam SMGs in the lower legs as close range backup.

**--**

**Name:** Yuriko Hassaway

**Call Sign:** Cleaver; Assault 3 (project code)

**Age:** 17

**Characteristics:** Moderately short, purple hair, brown-eyed, bisexual, open, aggressive, clever.

**Bio:** Yuriko is one of the first generation CC (Close Combat) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. She trained with Sumi and is the final dedicated close combat specialist in Kasumi's group, and is very skilled with unique hand-to-hand weapons, such as the Kama (small sickle-like weapon), the Sai (mini trident-like weapon), Tonfas, and Gundam Hammers. Her unit is a purple variant of the MSN-04 Shanel (from Meaningless War 0091: Mobile Suit Gundam Another Story). Instead of having the fuel cylinder(s) on the back, it has a V-shaped (from the top view) backpack that has extra thrusters. The large shoulders each hold a Gundam Hammer and a Sai. Each hip holds two folded Kamas (which can be combined,) and a Tonfa. Her weapons are all beam based, and are based off of the weapons found in MechQuest (sibling site to battleon . com).

**--**

**Name:** Takai Marquis

**Call Sign:** The Owl; Battle 1 (project code)

**Age:** 15

**Characteristics:** Similar to a black-haired, silver-eyed, nearly emotional Japanese goth, and bipolar.

**Bio:** Takai is one of the third generation MBU (Main Battle Unit) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. He was in basic training with Shinji for a time, then went into learning advanced general combat. His unit is a slight variation of the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel). It can still use any and all of the Extra Hazel Options that have been created for it thus far.

**--**

**Name:** Youske Renshin

**Call Sign:** The Beast; Battle 2 (project code)

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** A reformed, orange-haired, brown-eyed, ex-gang member. A little quiet and seemingly uncaring or uninterested. Violent and vicious when provoked.

**Bio:** Youske is one of the later Zero (or Lost) Generation X2 (eXperimental X-weapon) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. He trained alongside Kasumi for a time, until he was singled out for his behavior, and for further 'reforming' and 'molding'. His unit is a slight variation of the RX-121 Gundam TR-1 (Hazel II). It can still use any and all of the Extra Hazel Options that have been created for it thus far.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	4. Contact

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Contact**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except for the storyline, my custom characters and mechas, and my account.

* * *

July 4, C.E. 75: Day after the complete and utter annihilation of the Orb Island Nation

"Attention, all ZAFT and allied forces! The war against those who continued to bring accusations against our peaceful resolution to unite humanity under our Destiny Plan is now over! By uniting under the Destiny Plan, the need for war will be eliminated, and peace will reign for many centuries to come! To this end, I hereby declare the ZAFT Armed Forces to become the police force of this new, peaceful era! Also, I hereby declare that all single citizens within the PLANTs, allied territories, and cleansed regions to undergo complete screening for the Destiny Plan! Glory to eternal peace! Mercy on us all!"

Everyone onboard various ZAFT vessels and units began to cheer loudly as the Chairman finished his speech. Many citizens, enraptured by the promise of eternal peace and happiness, began to march towards hospitals and genetic testing centers. Single citizens were praised and cheered on by other singles as well as couples as they entered the respective facility.

However, the nations that had fallen to the ZAFT war machine were a different story. Single, unattached people were forced to undergo testing or suffer a beating. Worse still, unconfirmed reports by escapees and spies from the affected areas reported brutal beatings as well as behind-the-door raping of single and/or attached females (as well as an occasional report of some males getting raped by cruel and unusual women). Unfortunately for those, nothing could be done. The media were practically under the control of ZAFT agents. Many only saw the good deeds that were done by the PLANTs and allied nations.

* * *

July 11, C.E. 75: Europe – Week after the vicious fight to protect incoming Orb Transports; coastal area near Rome

"Evan! Burton! Lloyd! Vika! Don't let any ZAFT bastards through! We can't allow them to raze Rome!"

"We know, Leonhardt!" Evan stated through clenched teeth as he sniped down dozens of unmanned bombers and fighters. "But these unmanned flies keep coming!"

A lone, upgraded Destroy was kept busy with shooting down any enemy transport, MS, and aircraft that managed to cross the primary and secondary defense lines. "Vika to 7th Sword of Light Battalion! I'm having to deal with an ever increasing amount of baddies! What's going on!?"

A custom Jet Windam was quickly and evasively slicing through hordes of unmanned GINNs while attempting to shoot down one of the real threats, transports containing the controls to some unmanned units. "They just keep coming! I can't stop them all!" Burton hissed. "The rest of the line is also collapsing under the pressure!"

"Grrr... Damn you! Go to hell!" roared Lloyd as he unleashed a wall of beam fire into a group of ZAFT MS and aircraft. He got lucky with the bonus destruction of a control transport. "Snagged a control ship!"

Taking a look at his display, the situation was looking very grim. Leonhardt took a moment to look at the picture nestled in the console, and made a choice. "I guess I have no choice! I'm going in!" roared Leonhardt as he charged the ZAFT lines.

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" yelled Vika.

"And I thought I was the psycho!" muttered Lloyd.

"Stop! Leonhardt! We can't cover you at that range! Stop!" commanded Evan.

"I can't– get through– to him! Too–! Many–! Enemies–!" muttered Burton as he tried to slash his way towards their commander.

Leonhardt, on the other hand, knew what he was risking. Grimly, he activated his Armore Lumiere system and continued to break through the heavy ZAFT fire, and towards the primary control vehicles. He unleashed his beam SMGs upon any ZAFT unit that was in his way, and like a demon possessed, managed to down 42 aircraft and MS. Despite his unit's upgraded generator, he was nearing the redzone as a result of non-stop firing.

"There you are! You'll pay for fighting like a coward!" he roared as he began to tear up as many control vehicles and aircraft as he could. The results were almost immediate; many ZAFT units began to fight as individuals instead of as a group, and they were relying on the basic programming now that their control centers have been destroyed. Fighter aircraft flew in figure-8s, only attacking what was within their immediate range, bombers just flew straight towards their last programmed bombing route, not dodging the AA fire coming at them, all airborne MS automatically landed and began to function like regular ground MS, and all ground units either stood still and attacked whatever enemy was nearby, or just took a simple movement pattern and fired at whatever enemy was nearby. The Eurasian Forces in the area began to cheer as they renewed their fighting morale and charged the now ineffective ZAFT units.

The 7th Sword of Light Battalion, with the exception of Vika, began to make their way towards their commander's location, until a fresh group of advanced, ZAFT MS busted out of the ocean and charged them.

"Commander! Watch out!" warned Evan, though it was too late.

Leonhardt, distracted by the warning, found his victory short-lived as manned Zakus and Goufs surrounded him... and stabbed anti-beam coated longswords through his shielding and straight into his unit. In his last moments, Leonhardt clutched the picture tightly, before losing consciousness. "Ka... sumi... So... rry...!"

"COMMANDER!!" they wailed, as the Hyperion Gundam Leonhardt Custom fell towards the ocean, sank beneath the waves... then exploded. "COOOMMMAAANNNDEEERRR!!" they all cried out in grief.

"D–Damn it! You'll pay!! You ZAFT bastards!!" Lloyd recklessly fired upon the ZAKUs and GOUFs without giving a second thought to the situation he was in. "Hahaha ha ha! Fall! Fall like a bunch of rocks!" He was going berserk. "Hahahaha! You'll all die at my hands! HAHAHAHA!!"

"Lloyd! Damn it! Pull back! You'll be surrounded at this rate!" warned Burton. "Lloyd!!"

"Ha ha, they can't stop me! I'm invincible! Ha ha ha! They will all– Ha ha ha! Perish!" Lloyd kept up the very heavy barrage, crippling a couple more ZAFT MS.

As Burton was about to boost back for Lloyd, he was held back by an aggressive pair of GOUFs. "Shit! Lloyd! Retreat now! We need to reform the line!"

"Ha ha ha ha! I'll hold them over here!" he manically said. "After all, I'm–! URK!" he looked down in his cockpit, and found a blade separating his body horizontally.

"LLOYD!!"

Lloyd began to lose consciousness. "I'm... invincible...!" he managed to activate the self-destruct and roared. "You... Hear... Me! I... am... legend!!" his final act resulted in a massive explosion claiming the lives of the ZAFT MS immediately nearby as well as his own.

"Damn it, Lloyd!!" wailed Burton and Evan. They had no choice but to slowly fall back and help reform the defense line. A fresh wave of manned and unmanned ZAFT MS made their way towards the line, hoping to break it and allow the rest of their forces entrance into the aggressively defended European continent.

At this point, the battle situation for Eurasia seemed bleak. Their defense line was faltering, primarily due to attrition. "Evan! This is Vika! What's happening!? I'm now picking up allied units in retreat! I'm also picking up new enemies! What's going on!?"

"The destruction of the ZAFT control units triggered the real attack! Manned GOUFs, ZAKUs, ASHs, and Geo-GOOhNs, are now among the unmanned GINNs, DINNs, ZuOOTs, GAZuOOTs, and GOOhNs! We've lost Commander Leonhardt and Lloyd!"

"What are we going to do then!? We're losing the line, and I can't hold off all the attackers at this rate!"

"I honestly don't know!" Evan then switched lines. "Burton! We have to start retreating back to help Vika! We can't lose Rome!"

"Damn it! And we had the advantage too!" Burton began to slowly retreat back along with Evan. Soon, it was them, Vika, and some surviving allies that were the final defense line. The situation had turned bleak and any surviving pilots had a darkened expression on their faces as they readied themselves for the next wave; possibly their last.

The ZAFT forces, however, began to taunt the survivors by beginning a slow but unified death march; which, according to the Eurasians, was very eerily similar to the Nazi's. As they halted just out of Vika's maximum firing range, both sides primed their weapons and readied their shields, for the final battle of Rome was about to begin. The whole battlefield was still, and deathly silent; until a raven took off and cried out. That was the signal, and the line of ZAFT forces began their rapid approach towards the surviving Roman defenders. Vika was the only one to fire off her Destroy's massive cannons when a thin, blue laser razored an S-pattern through the oncoming ZAFT forces, and sliced several units into pieces.

"What the–!?" exclaimed Vika. "Wha... What is that!? Is it an enemy!?" She wasn't the only one thinking that. Everyone, ZAFT included, were echoing the same thoughts as a giant... superstructure slowly rose out of the water. ZAFT ships and subs that were unfortunate enough to be right above it were momentarily lifted out of the water... only to fall back and split upon impact with the surface. Along one of its pointed ends, and along a primary seam, energy began to build up, turning the charging area a bright bluish white.

Even though both sides knew that it would fire the beam again, they were frozen in place due to a horrified fascination as the light got brighter. A moment later, there was a flash, followed by another blue laser raking through more of the ZAFT line and taking out a couple more units. That galvanized the ZAFT warriors, and half of them turned to deal with the new threat while the rest continued to try and finish off the weakened defenders of Rome. The group that turned to attack the floating superstructure thought it would have been an easy win. Never have they been more wrong.

As they closed in, multiple banks of solid and energy weapons appeared across the massive unit's hull, then opened fire. Almost instantly, half of the attacking force was literally vaporized; there were hardly any scrap metal that could identify a former mech. Soon, the superstructure was slowly moving over the ZAFT force that dared to take it on. It then ignored them as it opened fire on the ZAFT units that were trying to push their way through the surviving Eurasians.

"My god... such power...!" murmured Evan as he watched the destruction with morbid rapture. Unfortunately for him, he was brought out of his reverie when Vika brought something important to his attention.

"Evan! The ZAFT ships are simply, I don't know, exploding! Something is destroying them as we speak!" Vika exclaimed as she zoomed in on some distant explosions.

"What!? What else could possibly sink ships as fast as this behemoth!?" Evan got his answer when he, as well as the other Eurasian survivors, picked up a fast moving unknown on their semi-jammed scanners. They looked on their screens as red dots disappeared before the incoming gray one. ZAFT was now in full retreat. As one of the ZAKUs began crossing past Evan's field, a sleek, finned MS impaled the ZAKU with what seemed to be a large energy blade, before it abruptly jumped, twirled, and sliced through two GOUFs with another large energy blade added to help the first. As it landed, all three ZAFT MS exploded.

"Soldats d'Eurasien d'attention. Je suis Aaliyah Anjou Falkner. Qui est responsable ici?" questioned a beautiful French voice.

"Um, I'm sorry, but... parlez-vous... l'anglais?" timidly asked Burton. His french was not even basic.

"Oh! Oui! Yes! I'm sorry. Let me repeat myself. I said, 'Attention Eurasian Soldiers. I am Aaliyah Anjou Falkner. Who is responsible here?'" replied the alluring French voice.

"At this moment, it probably would be me, as we lost our commander as well as communication with our command center. We fear the worst," replied Evan. "But before that, just which force are you from? Are you with that massive vessel hovering over us?"

"Mmm... I'm with Morgenroete REION. That superfortress right above us is Morgenroete REION, the mobile armed and armored factory and research station."

"That thing, is a massive research facility and factory!? Armed to the teeth with weapons!?"

"Oui... Why? Is that unusual?" Aaliyah asked. "Didn't you have the construction capability to create the Destroy? That is also a large undertaking. And you also managed to create Artemis."

"Yeah, but Destroy is nowhere near that large and Artemis is nothing more than an immobile, hollow rock! That thing is huge! I mean, look at us! We're completely shaded, the thing is still a bit high, and the nearest shadow-free area is about 100 meters away!"

"Hmm... you do have a point. But now is not the time to discuss it. If you wish, you and your immediate team may come aboard REION. But be warned, if you try anything stupid, you will be shot first, then questioned later if you survive. Maintenant, suivez-moi. Now, follow me." The unknown unit signaled for them to follow as it jetted upwards towards the massive fortress. As they closed, they noticed some of the turrets tracking them.

"I don't like this... I feel very vulnerable..." murmured Vika as her Destroy followed the rest of the group up. Soon, the group approached an opening hangar bay, where several unidentified MS stood with their weapons armed. The unknown unit that carried the French woman gave a unique signal, and the other units lowered the weapons... just a bit. Evan then entered first, followed by Burton, then finally, Vika. As soon as they landed, the massive bay doors began to close while the other units moved to fully encircle them.

"Hey! What's going on!? What's with the doors closing and us being surrounded!?" demanded Burton.

The unit that led them in then turned. "After Orb's destruction, we can't fully trust anyone, even those that gave shelter to our citizens. And besides, we can't let there be even a slight chance that this fortress could be captured. But I trust you, on word from someone who said they knew you. And that person couldn't tell a lie in the state they were in. Now, come out of your units and I'll meet with you all shortly." The unit then made its way towards a docking scaffold and powered down. After they saw the pilot leave, the unit was then raised through the hangar's ceiling to places unknown while another scaffold took its place.

"Well, let's go meet her," sighed Evan. He, Burton, and Vika powered down their units and stood together in front of the Destroy.

A pretty blonde wearing blue short-shorts, a blue high-necked sleeveless top, blue boots, and two blue wristbands came towards them. "Bon jour! I am Aaliyah, the one that led you here. Now follow me, s'il vous plaît," she turned and led them towards a small, 6 person tram. A worker was already waiting in the driver's seat. "Take us to the T-Port."

"Very well. Now hold on," said the driver as he turned and began to speed a bit. Evan, Vika, and Burton noticed that the unknown units were still watching them up to the point when they left the hangar and entered a tunnel. "As you can see, this station needs a miniature road system in order to get from place to place," stated the driver when he noticed the confused Eurasian pilots look around and at other mini-vehicles that passed. He then turned right and stopped before a station labeled, T-Port H1: B Wing-Lower Personnel Access Point.

"What does all that stand for?" questioned Vika.

"H1 means that it is one of several ports that allow for the most direct access to, and from, the hangar. B Wing is the name of this section of the fortress. And the rest basically mean that this is one of many lower level transporters that only support personnel, not trams such as this one. Now come on, we have to get to the meeting room." Aaliyah thanked the driver and led the group into the building. Upon entering, they saw a reception desk and three personnel manning it, as well as two large doors, one on either side of the desk. People were going in and out. Aaliyah waved as they passed by several people who acknowledged her, then stopped at the counter. "I have three Eurasian pilots that need to meet with the Director. Please allow them access to Primary Observation Room B."

"Oh, alright. Just wait one moment..." The receptionist keyed in several forms. "I'll need them to fill this out and then give me a palm print on the scanner there." She pointed to a pad. "Just fill it out, and when it prompts you for a hand scan, do so."

Evan took a deep breath, then began to fill out the digital forms. Vika, wasn't exactly sure. "Evan, are you sure about this? What if this is a trap?"

"Vi, there's nothing to worry about. If they were going to kill us, they would've done it already."

"I want to disagree, but he is right. Just look around us. Didn't you notice that all of the personnel are armed?" added Burton.

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"When you're the pilot of a massive MS?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes! Being a pilot outside of her massive MS!"

"Vika, Burton. Please stop arguing. I just filled out the forms and provided my handprint. If you want to follow along, then please fill them out also." Evan then went up to Vika and cut off any possible argument with a short but passionate kiss. "Relax. I promised to protect you, didn't I?"

Vika could only nod while Burton, who knew without looking that Evan kissed Vika, just shook his head and finished off the forms and gave his handprint. "Vika, your turn." She silently filled out the forms while Aaliyah, who had been witness to the whole conversation (as well as the desk clerks), just smiled. 'This is a funny group,' she thought.

After that was all said and done, Aaliyah spoke once more. "Please follow me." She led them past three sets of armored double doors (and defenses) and into a room surrounded with circular, blue, glowing pads. But that wasn't what surprised them. What surprised them was the fact that every so often, humans flashed _into_ existence in one while in others, they flashed _out_. "Wait a second. Don't tell me that those are actually..."

"Oui. They are," answered Aaliyah.

"So the T-Port actually stood for..."

"Teleport."

"My god. But... how!?"

"Now's not the time for stories. Come on." Aaliyah dragged them towards one and keyed in a location. "As you step in, have your hand scanned." The three Eurasian pilots reluctantly stepped in and pressed their hands to the scanner. Aaliyah was the last to enter. "Brace yourselves, the first time is always the killer!"

"Whaaat!?" Vika cried out.

The teleport closed its doors as light began to gather around the group. "On second thought, I don't want to go with thiiis!!" wailed Burton as they hovered a moment, then flashed out of existence.

* * *

July 11, C.E. 75 Same day. Location: Unknown.

"How is she doing?" questioned a female voice.

"Her vitals have stabilized if that's what you mean. Consciously, she is still in a coma," answered a male one.

"How much longer do you think it will be?"

"Judging by her amazing recovery rate, I would give her about 7 days, 15 hours, 23 minutes, and 37.1 seconds."

"Is that based on your estimated calculation?"

"Yes."

"We shall see. Now then, onto another topic. How is her warriors?"

"They have already been chosen and are nearly ready. I would give them about 2 days, 9 hours, 43 minutes, and 57.9 seconds before they reawaken."

"That's better than initially estimated."

"Indeed."

"What about those new units? What is with the dark and sinister aura I have felt being near them?"

"Those units are the physical manifestation of her chaotic emotions. Those that shall attempt to face them shall be shown a true Nightmare..."

"A true Nightmare indeed."

* * *

July 12, C.E. 75 Location: Europe – Onboard Battle Fortress REION.

"Do you think that the Eurasians will accept our proposal?" questioned Aaliyah as she quietly watched the building of a firebase from one of the REION's observation decks.

"They should. Or we can't help rebuild their forces," replied an older female voice.

"But your proposal was really meant to work in our favor. By asking them to give you their blueprints, you're also basically asking them to hand over technology that they've jealously guarded."

"So it is. But on the same token, we can't build Murasames and Astrays and just hand it over to them. If they want us to build them replacements, they will have to give us their blueprints. The nanolathe systems can't build what isn't in the data banks."

"Chief-Commander, you are very manipulative. We already have our own designs based off of their shielding tech, and we have detailed scans of their Hyperion Gundams." Aaliyah turned to the woman she was talking to.

"I need to be, in order to revive our nation. I already lost my husband, and I don't want my child growing up according to the traditions and customs of a different country. I'll do whatever it takes to help revive Orb." The woman walked towards the viewing glass. "We have to stop ZAFT. They have gone out of control."

"If that is your wish, then I, Aaliyah Anjou Falkner shall assist you in any way possible, Chief-Commander Erica Simmons."

"That's all I ask."

Same day. Location: Eurasian Headquarters in Rome.

The base has been heavily damaged and most of the high-ranking officers of the area have been killed. With the aid of Construction Murasames and Astrays, they were able to repair most of the damaged areas and rebuild the buildings completely flattened during the assault. The prefabricated buildings designed by Orb were already fully functional and connected to the nearby power grid and pipe system. All that was left was to replace the units lost. Surprisingly, many pilots survived the ZAFT onslaught, and after some rest, were ready to retaliate against ZAFT.

Inside one of the pre-made buildings, Evan, along with all surviving unit commanders or captains, were currently discussing the terms set by REION's Director with several surviving Eurasian Admirals and Generals.

"Agreeing to this is ridiculous! If we hand over our blueprints, then they well have access to some of our most advanced technology! And they don't even want to share something in return! What kind of a deal is that!?" roared a General on the Virtual Meeting screen.

"Calm down, General Nivon! We have to lay out the facts. First, many of our major factories are either damaged or completely demolished during the recent ZAFT assaults. And the factories capable of producing more units are low on resources as well as time. Second, replacement parts are being burned through like a beam through butter. That, along with producing new units, is almost impossible at this point. And third, we definitely don't have the time and resources available to reconstruct damaged bases and help set up fresh defenses," calmly stated another General.

"Grrr... But they should offer some technology in return!"

"General Nivon. They offer us fast building and rebuilding of bases, defenses, and units. All in return for some of our unit and weapon blueprints. I believe that this is a far better deal, as they are not charging us anything. Besides, we are always researching new military technology to use in the future. They probably already have data on several unit designs, whether they be tank, fighter, or MS. Given their advanced technology base, I wouldn't be surprised if they already managed to take deep, detailed scans of our Umbrella system as well as our Hyperion G-Weapons. So the sharing of current technology is of little worry," finished yet another General.

"Grrr... Very well. I will recant my earlier statement." General Nivon turned to Evan. "As one of the highest ranked Commanders in your region, as well as becoming the Ambassador to Morgenroete, I would like your opinion regarding the terms they have set."

"Sir. Though I hate to admit it, we have no real choice regarding the revealing of some of our technology. And I must agree with General Pierce in that we don't have the resources and time to rebuild against another ZAFT assault. And I must also agree with General Vladimir. They probably already have the knowledge of some of our most advanced systems to date, but are not using it either due to the fact that they have some superior versions, or, they simply do not find our designs effective for their purpose."

Several other squad leaders that were with Evan also murmured their assent.

The Eurasian Grand Admiral, Grand Admiral Paxxon, finally spoke up. "Upon hearing the facts and opinions presented by our Ambassador, several of our Generals, and many of our squad captains and commanders, I feel that in the best interest of continued survival, we shall agree to the terms set forth by Chief-Commander Simmons of the Morgenroete battle fortress. If anyone objects to this arrangement, then please state so now." After a long pause, the admiral continued. "Very well then. Commander Evan of the 7th Sword of Light Battalion, I trust you will deliver our decision to Morgenroete."

Evan saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Good. Everyone else, make the necessary preparations. Rest up and rest well. The battles are only going to get tougher. Dismissed!"

Everyone who were sitting stood and with the ones already standing, saluted at once. "Sir, yes sir!"

* * *

July 13, C.E. 75 Location: Unknown.

"They are ready. I was within a timing error of .09 seconds," stated a male voice.

"Well then, let us awaken them," responded a female voice.

Seven glass pods surrounding a covered eighth were giving off a soft blue luminescence. Their inhabitants were serenely sleeping, just waiting for the signal. "Time to awaken, warriors." Suddenly, bubbles began to disturb the serene tranquility of the fluids within the pods, and on several monitors that winked on, the blood pressure, heart rate, temperature, and brain activity were displayed for the seven pods. One by one, the occupants gave their first sigh as they began to regain full consciousness.

The moment their pods fully drained and opened, cables that were attached to metal sections covering sections of the inhabitants' bodies broke off (the metal coverings are similar to the ones that covered Tsubaki Minashiro from FAFNER). The beings just stood there, semi-nude, waiting. "Come forth. It is time to remember who you are; what your goals are." Commanded the female voice.

As each came off their pod's pedestal, the metal coverings broke off as they recalled their names, or at least, the name's that were given to them.

The first one on the left stepped down. "Bryseis Yuta." Her coverings fell off, and once the ones covering her red eyes fell, she looked up. Her piercing gaze fell upon the shadows where two individuals were standing.

One by one, they followed the pattern.

"Chryseis Yuta."

"Hikaru Alusca."

"Xian Wu Kobashi."

"Stellar Loussier."

"Sinistra."

"Dextra."

To the two unknowns, here were _**her**_ warriors, standing in their gloriously flawless, and beautifully nude bodies. (That description taken from an artist's description of the human body.)

"Just out of curiosity, why was most of the warriors on the list female?" questioned the female voice.

"A result of _**her**_ cruel fate with _**that**_ man," came the male voice's response. "And besides, according to _**her**_ new order, women will be the leaders, since most women naturally do not have the aggressive tendencies of the men and are normally smarter. Or so I have read."

"Ah. Poor you. I will have more authority than you."

"Enough. We shall argue this later."

Both voices spoke to the warriors at the same time. "Warriors. You all know your ranks, codenames, goals, and purposes. Get ready, for soon it will be time for an intervention."

"Understood!" chorused the warriors.

* * *

July 14, C.E. 75 Location: REION

In a darkened room, an unconscious person was floating within a stasis tank, and had hoses and wiring linked to his body. The only lights were the blue luminescence from the tank, as well as the lights of the computer screens. Several scientists were monitoring his vitals. A person then entered the darkened room.

"So how is our cyborg doing?" questioned the newcomer.

"He's stable, and will be back in action shortly. There is just one thing that he keeps murmuring at certain times and thinks of constantly though."

"And what would that be?"

"Just one word: 'Kasumi'."

"Any idea who he is referring to?"

"Yes. And what we found was rather interesting. Here's the woman's file. I think that she would be the perfect candidate for the SFF-END-02. She has the right amount of skill and training, and we can add the EX Parts to match her unit's battle style."

The newcomer skimmed through the files. "Interesting. An Imaginary Number? She'll work perfectly. Now we just need to get her to join us somehow." The newcomer then browsed through the other pilots that worked with this 'Kasumi'. Another one caught her eye. "This unit... This system... That's what we need to complete the SFF-END-04. And this girl will be its next pilot. Find out where they are. We'll need those who have the power."

"Understood."

* * *

July 14, C.E. 75 Same Day. Location: ?

That day was the day that ZAFT experienced several surprise attacks. At Carpentaria, three units tore through critical base defenses, such as the radar systems, control towers, and of course, MS, before quickly retreating. One soldier there swore that one of the units was a Destiny. Another swore that she saw a sea serpent attack. And yet another swore that he saw DRAGOON units actually functioning within the Earth's atmosphere and tearing up multiple base defenses.

In Libya, two more MS were spotted tearing through the former Desert Tiger's base before retreating. Eyewitnesses reported seeing what looked like the Freedom and Justice.

In Japan, now under ZAFT control, two bizarre units were seen tearing through a ZAFT Occupation Base before disappearing.

Attacks such as these occurred in various ZAFT-controlled regions. And all the reports stated the same thing. As a result, of persisted sightings, especially the Destiny and the supposed Legion unit, Shinn and Rey were temporarily suspended. But when the attacks continued throughout the day, those two were found innocent. But one question remained. Who were the attackers, and what nation were they from?

* * *

July 15, C.E. 75 Location: Somewhere near Ballikaya, Turkey; now under ZAFT control.

"Shinji!! Shinji!! Respond!!"

His dark green Delta Plus reeled back from a heavy missile strike and hit the ground hard. There was no response. Nearby, Captain Wernke of the 1st Imaginary Number Division just finished slicing up two GINNs with D-Type Equipment, then made his way over. "Wernke here! Shinji's unit seems intact! I'm attempting to pull him back! Cover me!"

The 1st and 2nd Imaginary Number Divisions were the only two divisions to make for Eurasia. Unfortunately, most of the 1st Division had fallen during the heavy fighting with ZAFT or ZAFT allied forces. China was the one responsible for some of the heavy attacks, as they had embraced the Destiny Plan and allied themselves with ZAFT. Only Captain Wernke and six others from the 1st Division were left.

As for the 2nd Imaginary Number Division, they suffered no casualties, until now. Both divisions lost their transports during the heavy fighting in the mountainous regions in Turkey. They were low on spare parts and well as ammunition.

"Cover him! We can't afford to leave anyone behind if at all possible!" commanded Kasumi as she aggressively used her surviving funnels to deadly effect. Many Chinese GuAIZs and Windams were converging on the Imaginary Numbers, while mobile long-range artillery units presented an additional danger of unexpected firing intervals.

Aiko was having a hard time sniping off the incoming units, primarily due to the fact that she had to constantly switch her firing position to avoid aircraft, missile, and artillery fire. Compounding to the trouble was that her unit's left arm was a bit sluggish, a result of an earlier battle. "Shit! I can't provide effective cover at this rate!" It took a quite a bit to piss off Aiko, and with all the trouble she was having, it wasn't a surprise at this point.

Sara, Yuriko, and Sumi were constantly performing different variations of the original Jetstream Attack in order to do as much damage as possible while fighting at such close ranges. Unfortunately, they had to keep withdrawing in order to cool off their units' thrusters. Those moments allowed the Chinese units to slowly press in. "They just keep coming!" cried out Yuriko.

Suki and Hiroshi, the long range specialists, had pretty much blazed through all their ammo reserves and were only surviving off of their energy weapons. "This is just too much! I can't keep up this continuous firing! My weapons will melt or overheat!" roared an aggravated Hiroshi.

"Sorry...! We can't provide cover... right now!" muttered Kain as he and Kei were busy dealing with multiple aircraft and missiles.

"There's just... too many!" added Kei.

Takai and Youske were unleashing whatever they had, but unfortunately, their EX components were either damaged or missing a section. "Fckin' bastards!! Just die already!!" roared Takai.

Wernke managed to fight his way back to the main force. "Still no response from Shinji!"

"Then pull back and provide cover! We have to make it to the Mediterranean! If we make it, we should be able to try for Greece from there!" Kasumi was alternating fire with her unit's mega beam cannons, and managing to destroy several incoming MS.

"Artillery shells incoming!!" wailed Suki as she picked them up on her radar.

"SCATTER!!" Everyone immediately retreated in a random pattern, in an attempt to evade both incoming fire and the shells. Unfortunately, another pilot from Wernke's division went down when a leg was blown off by an incoming beam.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" her piercing scream echoed through the group's radio as her unit suffered a direct hit by an artillery shell to the cockpit.

"ENNA!!" wailed Wernke and his squad mates as their team screens displayed red on Enna's unit display, followed by a momentarily continuous beep and the words; Contact Lost.

This was pretty much how the Imaginary Numbers fought and suffered. Eventually, they managed to come within sight of the Mediterranean. Unfortunately, they were nearly surrounded. The artillery had stopped firing, but the MS kept coming. "Kasumi! ZAFT subs detected nearby! They're deploying ZAKUs and GOUFs!!" warned Suki.

"NO! Damn it... no...!" Kasumi pounded her fist on her console several times. She did something that she had tried hard not to do within the past several days. She cried. "So close... Why...? WHY!?" she then lost control. "RRRAAAHHH!!" she charged the incoming ZAFT MS, hell-bent on making an escape route.

"Kasumi! Wait!" Aiko called. "Damn it! At this rate, she'll kill herself!" Aiko then attempted to snipe the ZAFT units as fast as, and as well as she could. She also momentarily took command. "Aiko to all units! Hold off the incoming Chinese units! Suki! Sumi! I need you two!" she commanded.

"What is it?" "Awaiting command!" both sisters replied.

"Suki! I need you and your advanced electronics and radar systems! Link my systems to yours! We'll use our combined targeting and tracking systems to cover Kasumi!"

"On it!"

"Sumi! Link you unit's systems to your sister's also! It will boost your targeting and tracking rate and help you in close combat! Help Kasumi!"

"Understood!"

It was not often that any member of the group linked their systems together, as all the systems could crash if one of them fell, especially Suki, as her unit was effectively the central processor.

As the surviving units covered them, Aiko sniped the ZAFT units with 175 percent increased accuracy and prediction thanks to the linked systems. Sumi on the other hand, aggressively charged and thanks to the enhanced prediction and early warning systems, was able to get near Kasumi's side without a single scratch. Suki stayed back and took cover as best as she could while providing some long-range cover, as she was the critical link.

Kasumi however, was on a killing high. She mercilessly tore through several ZAFT MS as she fought her way towards the enemy subs. "DIIIEEE!!" she roared as she opened fire with all her chest mega beam cannons, and successfully sinking two subs. As some ZAFT units attempted to slice her from behind, she activated her unit's wingtip beam sabers and rapidly spun, forming a bladed tornado that sliced through the incoming units like a million scalpels through meat. Afterwards, she fired everything she could into any and all ZAFT ships that had attempted to blockade them in.

Sumi had a tough time keeping up; she was nearly overpowered at one point. Luckily, Aiko was able to down enough to give her some breathing room. "Sheesh! Would Kasumi get back to her senses already!? I'm having a hard enough time as it is trying to keep ZAFT units off of her!" she complained as she sliced through five MS.

"I don't know if she will get back to her senses anytime soon. This is the first time in a long time that she had fallen to depression. The only other time that this happened, it took a very powerful tranquilizer to calm her down!" muttered Aiko.

"But she's recklessly attacking! Oh no! She's turning towards the Chinese!" Suki warned as Kasumi turned and charged the Chinese. "All allied units! Pull back a bit!"

The surviving Imaginary Numbers pulled back in time as Kasumi unleashed all her surviving funnels as well as all her mega beam cannons at the nearby Chinese. "All units!! Head to the sea! Make for Greece!" commanded Kasumi.

"But, Kasumi! We can't leave without–!" Yuriko was cut off by a warning shot fired from Kasumi.

"DO NOT ARGUE WITH ME!! The next person to argue will be shot!" She didn't turn, but her unit's eye gave a momentary glare back. "Now."

The surviving Imaginary Numbers reluctantly began their retreat, minus one person. Kasumi then planted herself between the incoming Chinese and her friends. She narrowed her eyes. "None of you shall pass." Several daring Chinese attempted to jet past her, but were immediately silenced by a fusillade of beams emanating from her funnels. That caused the rest of them to charge her, weapons blazing.

Aiko and Suki were the last ones to retreat, as they covered Kasumi as long as they could before the fighting got too heavy. Eventually though, Kasumi was surrounded. Despite the fact that she put up a very aggressive offense, the Chinese were slowly closing in. Kasumi had a half-crazed smile on her face as she was about to charge, but two high speed heat signatures warned her of two incoming units.

"Kasumi you idiot! Pull out!!" A metallic orange and white Zanspine EX unit fired its Crossbow-Lancer and impaled several units with its seven Lancer Rockets. Captain Wernke then used the Crossbow as a pickaxe and bashed in the heads of several more MS. "Snap out of it! We need you alive, not dead!"

A black and blue Unicorn Gundam with its limiter released was tearing a path through many Chinese MS before jumping and slicing off the jet packs of the aerial ones. "Kasumi! Why!? Why do you plan on throwing your life away!?" Sara wasn't normally one to show emotion nor act out of line, but this was one of those times, especially when her secret idol has gone berserk.

Kasumi, still not in the right frame of mind, was angry. "Why the hell did you two not leave!? Even Aiko and Suki has left!" She sliced through two MS before taking a moment to survey the area for her next prey.

"Because you're our leader! You have managed to lead this far without a single casualty, unlike Captain Wernke!" responded Sara. "And we need you to continue leading us!"

"Damn it! I was trying to buy you all some time! Just leave me be! Get out of here!" Kasumi continued her berserker rage, but began to show signs of stress. "Please...! Leave...!!" She sliced through several more MS.

"Not...! Without...! You...!" grunted Wernke as he held off two blades with his unit's own. "We need– AARRGGHH!!" He was brutally kicked by a ZAFT ZAKU, and landed hard on his unit's side. He narrowly evaded two blades from a Chinese GuAIZ. "We need you to lead us to... victory!!" He managed to slice the GuAIZ apart.

"Captain Wernke! Behind you!!" warned Sara.

"Wha–?" he turned around in time... to receive a beam glaive right through his cockpit; severing his right arm. "AAAAAAHHH!!"

Kasumi froze at his scream. As a result, she was tackled hard by two daring Chinese Windams. "Captain Wernke!" she called out.

"Don't...! Worry...! About...! Me...!" He managed to use what he had left to stab his left beam saber into the ZAKU. "DIIIEEE!!" Using the last of his strengh, Wernke aggressively fought his way to Kasumi. "I...! Won't...! Go...! Easily...!" His unit, with the Beam Glaive still jammed inside, turned and charged the incoming Chinese MS... only to have four more Beam Glaives jammed into his unit.

"CAPTAIN WERNKE!!" screamed Kasumi, who witnessed this right in front of her.

Wernke, bleeding and dying from multiple beams in the cockpit, gave one final smile. "R-ru-run..." His unit then exploded.

That froze Kasumi even more. She began to cry uncontrollably. "W-why...! I-I s-said n-not to-to follow...!"

"Get ahold of your self, Commander!" cried out Sara. She was the only one fighting now. "Fight your way out of here!" The severe strain brought on by her unit's NT-D System was clearly showing. Sara was weakening. It took her more energy to hold off the intense and renewed assault from the incoming MS. "You... must... live...!"

"Sara... Just leave me...!" Kasumi's unit wouldn't respond. Her mentality was very unstable, and as a result, she couldn't synchronize with her unit. "I'm a failure..."

"That's... not... UGH! True...!" Sara had just lost her unit's right arm, and was down to defending Kasumi's unit with the shield. She too, began to cry. "We need you... I need you... You were the only one who cared for us! Who called us by our real names! You took good care of me when I was injured! You did all these and more for me and the rest of the Division! It didn't matter what happened! You told us, 'No one will be left behind!' Now it's my turn to help you!" Sara's unit began to shut off the NT-D, but she focused her mentality on holding the damaged shield together. As a result, all but her unit's shield reverted back to Normal Mode.

"Please... Kasumi. My friend. My Commander. My Rolemodel. My... sister...!" Sara then collapsed, her unit resting back-to-back with Kasumi's, and with her shield resting over her unit's chest, like a knight being put to rest. "I... can't... sustain... my strength... Ooh..." Sara then went unconscious.

"Sara? Sara!? NOOO!!" Kasumi cried fresh tears. She looked at her monitor. The ZAFT and Chinese MS were cautiously approaching their downed MS. As she frantically looked around for something, something to comfort her, something to give her a final, happy memory, she spotted a picture. In it, was an man holding a young girl. She shakily grasped it and held it close. "I just want to be with him..." She let the tears flow freely. "I just wanted to protect others... just like him..." She curled up into the fetal position as her monitors showed a ZAFT unit raise its sword over her unit's cockpit. "It's over..." The sword began to fall. "LEEEOOONNNHHHAAARRRTTT!!"

To Be Continued...

* * *

To clarify some things now, the Morgenroete Super Battle Factory, REION, is based off of Gundam Wing's Space Station Libra. The only difference is size and a cleaner look. It's smaller and none of the block structures (except the fin-like structures) seen on its hull is visible. It is the result of years of research and fusion of various systems either created or reverse-engineered by Morgenroete. Each diamond section, as well as the core section, is a fully functional factory and military base. In case of an extreme emergency, the vessel can split into five sections.

Each section uses experimental manufacturing techniques, such as nanolathing (building something starting at the molecular level), along with modular assembly lines to quickly produce up to 60 standard MS in an hour. The reason for the modular assembly lines is so that when larger units, such as heavy transports or battleships, need to be produced, the lines can be quickly and efficiently altered so that they can support construction of the larger unit. The same is true for the reverse. They can rearrange the lines so that they can produce vehicles and fighter aircraft, though in a larger number. In other words, the lines' default settings is MS production, but the more lines required to build something (large vessels), the longer it takes to produce en masse. And the less lines required to build something (regular vehicles), the less time it takes to produce en masse. The larger the planned vessel, the less lines available for mass production. The smaller the planned vessel, the more lines available for mass production. The storage and launch facilities for any and all units are equally modular and efficient. Repairs are a cinch thanks to nanolathing devices. They can coat a damaged area with nanites and let the nanites fix up the damage from the inside out, without ever having to remove armor and frame. Ammo replenishing systems for the unit it serves produce the ammunition on the spot utilizing the nanolathe system. That way, space can be conserved. The storage for all the atomic elements needed by the nanolathe system is stored in honeycombed layers underneath the fortress's armor, to serve as a rudimentary last armor should something with enough force manage to actually penetrate. To replenish the stores, useless material (such as waste), or scrap (such as ruined MS), must be taken and "reclaimed" by the nearest nanolathe system. (And yes, this system is based off of the one in Total Annihilation and its spiritual successor, Supreme Commander.) And since the vessel was meant to operate as a mobile base, in order to prevent possible retaking of an area, the external nanolathe systems can actually build pre-designed structures and defenses (a la Total Annihilation and Supreme Commander), that can either be manned, controlled by Advanced AIs, or remotely controlled.

As for active defense, each section has a flexible mini-superweapon (a Charged Particle Beam Cannon; CPBC for short). It charges energy along the horizontal "seam", similar to the Octahedral Angel in Evangelion, before firing off a burst of energy. The firing rate, beam density, beam range, beam width, and beam duration are all variable. To support the main weapons, hundreds of solid and beam weapon turrets are symmetrically scattered all over. There is no blind spot for the enemy to attack. The real weapon of this unit is mounted in and under the central section (Codenamed: Wrath of Haumea). It is basically a massive superlaser (think Independence Day superlaser). Like the CPBCs mounted, the Wrath of Haumea's power can be adjusted.

For passive defense, the unit uses multiple layers of Armore Lumiere emitters (built deep into the hull so that another Artemis Incident won't happen) that can project three Umbrella of Artemis (the Orb version is now called Shield of Haumea) shields around the unit at once, with a two-meter gap between each layer. To make up for the fact that the Umbrella can still be penetrated by anti-beam coated projectiles and missiles, there are regular energy shield emitters, like the ones mounted on the Strike Freedom, mounted on the hull. The emitters pop out of the hull to project the shielding. There are two energy shield layers, each with a meter long gap between the two and with the hull. Like all energy-based shielding systems, they need to cool down either after suffering too many hits, or after extended use. Even though all the shield emitters are built into the hull, they can still be damaged. The outer armor of the unit uses VPS Armor and the Geschmeidig Panzer beam deflection system as the regular defenses against opposition, but if an opponent were to somehow break through the outer armor, they would be hard-pressed in trying to penetrate a strengthened version of the Yata-no-Kagami beam reflection system. But unlike the one mounted on Cagalli's unit, it can also reflect light, allowing the entire vessel to visually disappear. Another function added is its ability to channel energy via the mirrors to give it a psudo-energy barrier. The color of the second armor layer is a Dark Silver color. The emitters for both shielding systems are actually installed within this layer. However, if the emitters, or portions of the hull itself sustains a certain amount of damage, nanolathing mechanisms will automatically kick in and start the repair process. The longer the battle, the more draining on the element reserves.

* * *

New/Updated Personnel

**Name:** Aaliyah Anjou Falkner

**Call Sign:** Moonlit Blade

**Age:** 20

**Characteristics:** Green-eyed, sisterly, French (both good and bad), and slightly flirtatious. She looks like Samus Aran from the perfect score ending of the American version of Metroid Fusion (can be seen at www . thisischris . com/ feature/ 2005/ samus.html). It's the one with the 1:40 Clear Time and 100 percent Item Collection Rate). It's the one where she's wearing blue short-shorts and a high-necked sleeveless top.

**Bio:** Aaliyah is a Natural that is very skilled in close combat and can keep up with a Coordinator, whether in an MS or in hand to hand combat. Her intelligence and mental abilities is almost on par with a regular Coordinator. She is one of those oddities whose abilities can't really be explained. Aaliyah was discovered by a ZAFT scientist passing through the debris field (in its early life before the wars) in search of some salvageable tech. Aaliyah was young then, and was the only remaining survivor of a shuttle accident. She was weak, and on the verge of death when she was saved. The scientist, not caring whether or not she was a Natural, took care of her and slowly nursed her back to health. Aaliyah took the last name of the scientist that saved her as her middle name, and began training to become an MS research scientist and future test pilot. It was during this training that her abilities were revealed, and as a result, became a full fledged MS test pilot for ZAFT (when it was still in its early stages). By the time the Bloody Valentine Incident occurred, she was a firm sympathizer with the Coordinators, and understood their plight. But because of her genetic status, the scientist (along with the other scientists that she grew up with,) had to send her to Orb so that any Anti-Natural lynch mobs wouldn't attack her. In Orb, where the ideals of the scientists that raised her were the same, in that it didn't matter if you were a Natural or a Coordinator, you were human, Aaliyah quickly grew to love the nation. She joined Morgenroete as a scientist and helped with their development of an Orb MS. She was one of the defenders of Orb in the first Battle of Orb, against the EA. But when Chairman Zala ordered the firing of Genesis, she was abhorred by his Natural Extermination Campaign and decided to help the Three Ships Alliance in stopping Zala's insane scheme. After the war ended, she moved back to her home with the scientists and hoped to live a peaceful life there. But when ZAFT began their Destiny Plan, and fired Requiem on Orb, she once again took up the sword to put a stop to ZAFT's oppressive ideas.

**Name:** Bryseis Yuta

**Call Sign:** Dark Phoenix of the Burning South

**Age:** 21

**Characteristics:** Long, purple hair, styled like bikini-wearing Rider (from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia), red eyes, quiet and reserved, even in battle.

**Bio:** Bryseis is the near-identical twin of Chryseis. They share a telepathic bond with each other and they have their own language and gestures. She and her sister have been longtime friends with Cagalli. Both sisters are relatives of one of the Orb Noble Houses and, upon the loss of many of them during the first Fall of Orb, ended up taking their relatives' place as a Noble Family. When Orb fell the second time to the Requiem lunar superlaser, they both promised to one day avenge Orb and make any enemy, namely ZAFT, wish that they never turned on Orb. Bryseis prefers to fight long-range battles, and with powerful weapons that can bring a quick end to the fight. If needed though, she can handle close range almost as well as, if not the same as, her sister.

**Name:** Chryseis Yuta

**Call Sign:** Shadow Dragon of the Tempestuous East

**Age:** 21

**Characteristics:** Long, purple hair, styled like bikini-wearing Rider (from Fate/Hollow Ataraxia), blue eyes, quiet and reserved, even in battle.

**Bio:** Chryseis is the near-identical twin of Bryseis. They share a telepathic bond with each other and they have their own language and gestures. She and her sister have been longtime friends with Cagalli. Both sisters are relatives of one of the Orb Noble Houses and, upon the loss of many of them during the first Fall of Orb, ended up taking their relatives' place as a Noble Family. When Orb fell the second time to the Requiem lunar superlaser, they both promised to one day avenge Orb and make any enemy, namely ZAFT, wish that they never turned on Orb. Chryseis prefers to fight close-range battles, and with enhanced/hardened close combat weapons that can slice through almost anything. If needed though, she can handle long range almost as well as, if not the same as, her sister.

**Name:** Hikaru Alucsa

**Call Sign:** Demon Tiger of the Frozen West

**Age:** 19

**Characteristics:** Long, brown hair, styled almost like Shiho's, but with uneven bangs, lavender-eyed, sisterly, calm and collected, rarely shows emotion.

**Bio:** Hikaru was an elite pilot and commander of Orb's Special Forces Military. She doesn't completely remember who she is. All she remembers is waking up in a hospital and a vicious battle with the EA. As that was all she could remember, she believed that she was a soldier of Orb and that she was supposedly gravely injured during the fight. Though she was told of her name and who she was, she instead chose a new name and enrolled herself into the Orb military. In truth, she awoke about two years after the events in her memories and met a girl in the military named Xian, who claims to have known her from school. Her combat skills in an MS as well as out of one are very high, though she is slightly better in medium to close range than she is in long range.

**Name:** Xian Wu Kobashi

**Call Sign:** Onyx Warrior of the Earthen North

**Age:** 20

**Characteristics:** Waist-length black hair (just past her rear-end) w/ blood-red streaks, purple eyes, very quiet and gentle, sometimes flirtatious and seductive, but hides great anger against ZAFT and the EA.

**Bio:** Xian was once a transfer student from China. She came to Orb to further her education, as Orb had one of the best schooling systems in the world. During her time there, she befriended a young Coordinator girl named Mayu Asuka. Upon hearing that the EA assaulted Orb and in the process killed Mayu, as well as several other friends, Xian was filled with rage at the EA. She and a group of discontented Orb evacuees who had friends and family that were lost to the EA war machine began guerrilla strikes within various EA bases and outposts using a commandeered EA Battlesub. She and her team were credited with the destruction of 5 bases, 13 outposts, and many small battlegroups, with some 'connections' providing support, either directly, or indirectly. After the war ended, she moved back to the rebuilt Orb and joined the military. It was during this time that she found out that a friends of hers had somehow survived and had also joined the military. When Cagalli was taken by the Archangel, Xian once again rounded up several Athha Loyalists and began construction on several new naval ships and MS, thanks to the Loyalist Morgenroete facilities. That build up helped turn the tide of war against ZAFT when Cagalli returned. Upon the firing of Requiem onto Orb, Xian vowed that she would take revenge for all the innocents that lost their lives that day. She can be quickly recognized by the blood-red streaks in her hair. She has one, visible, inch wide streak going from the left of her bangs all the way back and down to just below her rear-end. She also has several thin (less than half a centimeter wide) streaks hidden under her hair, visible only if you were facing her directly when she occasionally tossed her hair to fix it (unless you could see through her thick, black, and healthy hair). Finally, the tips of her hair are red (not the bangs). She tends to wear form-fitting Chinese dresses, but her favorite one is an all black dress with red edging and a cross cut out of the chest area (Similar to Clone Eclair's attire from Kiddy Grade, but longer front and back skirt sections). It also has a larger cut-out cross on the back as well as a small, diamond-shaped cut in the midriff, revealing Xion's well-toned abdomen. She wears 'hooker' boots and a garter, both equipped with throwing knives and the boots also equipped with a pair of custom designed Desert Eagle handguns and a pair of Beam Combat Blades (beam blade shape is similar to Stellar's during the Gundam Raid; beam tech provided by the Scion).

**Name:** Stellar Loussier

**Call Sign:** Envoy of the Apocalypse

**Age:** 21

**Characteristics:** Pretty much the same, just older and with longer hair. She also wears two earrings on the right ear and one on the left. The earring pair are small, silver seashells and the single earring is a 2/5 cm long and 1 cm thick Zuphiroude Crystal icicle with ultra-pure water in the very center.

**Bio:** Stellar was supposed to have died. But Kira, realizing that he had killed a young girl who didn't know right from wrong, had the body of Stellar recovered and taken to Orb to be revived. The only way that Morgenroete could revive her was by using alien crystals that seemed to revive dead matter. She had successfully revived from death right before the ZAFT battle for Orb. Further DNA testing resulted in the startling revelation that Stellar was actually a distant cousin of Cagalli. With Kira as her only other relative, Cagalli willingly took care of Stellar when her brother left for space in an attempt to stop the ZAFT controlled superweapons. She has since recovered all her memories, but her time with Cagalli has made her decide to stay in Orb. She now acts almost like a normal woman her age, though at certain times, she may revert to third person if stressed. The crystalline earring that she wears is a remnant of the crystalline 'bath' that she was subjected to in order to revive her. She wears a modified version of Xion's favorite China dress that instead has no cut-outs and is not as form fitting. It is basically her old purple, blue, and white dress redone as a slightly more formal, and slimmer, china dress. She also wears some blue leggings as well as boots that are similar to her old uniform version, but store two of her favorite Combat Blades, which she has nicknamed Black Joker and White Trick, after their blade colors. Both blades have a wave and dolphin engraving on them, as well as the name of the blades. An alternate version of her regular attire has her wearing the purple ankle bands and short, white heel-boots with or without white stockings/leggings in addition to her aforementioned dress. A third variant is based off of the dress she wore under her pink and white EA uniform. It's almost exactly the same, but with simple yet elegant sky-blue tribal designs in the center of the white portions on the front, back, and sides while the skirt has sky-blue edging. She also wears some sky-blue leggings as well as nearly identical blade holding boots (they have a single tribal stripe pattern going down the center of the outward facing sides).

**Name:** Sinistra

**Age:** ??

**Characteristics:** Wears battle armor reminiscent of the Temjin 747 Type A8 VR from Virtual On Marz, but Black and Red in color.

**Bio:** All that is known about this being is that he (or she, gender is unknown) is a loyal General to Cagalli. He works alongside Dextra.

**Name:** Dextra

**Age:** ??

**Characteristics:** Wears battle armor reminiscent of the Temjin 747 Type A8 VR from Virtual On Marz, and with the same color as the game's.

**Bio:** All that is known about this being is that he (or she, gender is unknown) is a loyal General to Cagalli. He works alongside Sinistra.

--

**Name:** Kasumi Sumika

**Call Sign:** Sakura Typhoon; Leader X1 (project code)

**Age:** 18

**Characteristics:** Moderately long, brown hair, similar to Katsumi's (DOA series), lavender-eyed, shy, normally modest, and gets touchy on a certain subject.

**Bio:** Kasumi is one of Japan's best warriors, and one of the Zero (or Lost) Generation X3 (eXtremely eXperimental X-weapon) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. The program searched for 14 year olds with psychic abilities, and she was one of those that passed. She was conscripted into the military's experimental combat unit squadron and was forced to endure unbearable and agonizing pain from the extensive and intensive procedures to maximize her abilities. She endured it all, with the goal to become strong enough to someday help a person torn from her due to war. Her unit isn't very different from the Gundam Unicorn version of the NS-666 unit. It just adds shield emitters to the binders and an additional cannon in place of the binder's manipulator tips.

**Name:** Sara Lancecrow

**Call Sign:** Lancer; Assault 1 (project code); Poledancer (a running joke; much to her dismay, it sticks)

**Age:** 14

**Characteristics:** Long, light brown hair, styled almost like Shiho's, but with uneven bangs, sea green-eyed, sisterly, calm and collected, rarely shows emotion.

**Bio:** Sara Lancecrow is one of the fourth generation CC (Close Combat) class pilots of Japan's experimental supersoldier/superpilot program. She is the youngest person in Kasumi's group, and is very skilled in Lance/Polearm/Spear combat. Her unit is a black variant of the Unicorn Gundam. It has blue energy lines when in Destroy Mode, and the wings of the Wing Gundam Ver. Ka., which also extends and reveals blue energy lines when in Destroy mode. The unit carries several variations of a standard pole-like weapon.

* * *

New Units

**Mobile Suit Name:** Hartzenen

**Model Number:** SFF-END-01

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** MS Hunter

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete REION

**Constructor:** Morgenroete REION

**Operator:** Leonhardt

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 GN Drive (primary), 1 Nuclear Fusion Reactor (secondary).

**Head Height:** 30.4 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 93.4 metric tons (estimated)

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, DML System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Basilisk Eye" Eye Beam Lasers, 1x "Karasawa Mk. X" Plasma/Laser Rifle (similar to the Kronus Energy Rifle from Armored Core 4), 1x "Moonlight" Laser Blade (similar to the Moonlight Laser Blade in Armored Core 4; beam shape is similar to the Grand Slam Blade), and 2x EC-0307AB Triple High Energy Laser Cannon Wings (weapon fires like the 'wings' that the AC in Armored Core 4's opening has; 'wings' look like, and can wrap around the unit like, Magashi's from Phantasy Star Universe).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Anything that can be wielded and used as a weapon, but it doesn't need them.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit is part of an experimental series created by surviving Morgenroete personnel aboard their equally experimental floating facility, REION. It has a sleek, curved/angular design meant for high speed operation. The head is also sleek and has a retractable visor and a large command antenna/fin mounted and angled towards the front. It still retains the small, V-shaped Gundam fins, though they are angled sharply back. The unit doesn't mount many weapons since the ones equipped are already powerful and due to the fact that the unit was meant to be a speedy MS killer. The 'wings' are 6 High Energy Laser Cannons whose barrels unfold to become wings when not in use. There are also multiple GN particle emitters all around the unit, allowing the unit to create a near-impenetrable shield as well as providing a host of other uses. Leonhardt's personal insignia is painted on the left shoulder of his unit.

**Mobile Suit Name:** Aaliyah

**Model Number:** SFF-END-03

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** MS Hunter

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete REION

**Constructor:** Morgenroete REION

**Operator:** Aaliyah Anjou Falkner

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 GN Drive (primary), 1 Nuclear Fusion Reactor (secondary).

**Head Height:** 28.9 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 69.1 metric tons (estimated)

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, DML System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Basilisk Eye" Eye Beam Lasers, 2x "Moonlight" Laser Blades (similar to the Moonlight Laser Blade in Armored Core 4; beam shape is similar to the Grand Slam Blade), and 2x S04-VIRTUE Booster Wings ('wings' look like, and can wrap around the unit like, Magashi's from Phantasy Star Universe)

**Optional Hand Armament:** Anything that can be wielded and used as a weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit is part of an experimental series created by surviving Morgenroete personnel aboard their equally experimental floating facility, REION. The unit is based off the AC of the same name from Armored Core 4. It is sleek and very angular, and built for ultra-fast close combat. The head is a sleek, Gundam head with a retractable eye visor, and has six sleek antenna/fins angled towards the back. It still retains the small, V-shaped Gundam fins, though they are angled sharply back. The Moonlights are highly experimental laser based blades, and are very powerful, but the energy requirements prevent all but any advanced units from equipping them. There are also multiple GN particle emitters all around the unit, allowing the unit to create a near-impenetrable shield as well as providing a host of other uses.

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	5. Wild Frenzy

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Wild Frenzy**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except for the storyline, my custom characters and mechas, and my account.

**Warning:** Lemon in chapter: Be on the lookout for the **WARNING** signal.

* * *

July 15, C.E. 75 Location: Somewhere near Ballikaya, Turkey; now under ZAFT control.

"LEEEOOONNNHHHAAARRRTTT!!"

Multiple explosions rocked Kasumi's unit. 'I'm going to die...!' she thought. Every time she heard gut-wrenching, metal-grating sounds, she whimpered and instinctively tightened her fetal position. 'Leonhardt... I love you...' She was far too worried and emotional to realize that she hasn't been killed yet. 'I want one last chance to tell you...' she fainted.

Meanwhile, outside her unit, the surviving Chinese MS (the remaining ZAFT units left shortly after Kasumi and Sara fell) had formed a larger circle around the two fallen Japanese MS, the wreckage of their comrades, and the new unit that caused the wrecks. A (once) white MS warily stood over the fallen Kshatriya. Nearby, the GuAIZ that was to have been Kasumi's executioner was completely maimed.

A moment earlier, the unknown unit had been completely white when it attacked the intended executioner. The oil and blood from the GuAIZ and its pilot completely coated the left arm, where the unit's large laser blade was used to tear a hole into the cockpit before deactivating, physically crushed the screaming pilot with its hand, ripped out most of the cockpit, like ripping out a heart, and raised it for all to see. The blood and oil had dripped down its arm before it tossed the bloody mess at the next nearest Chinese MS. Then the unit had attacked all the MS closest to the fallen Japanese units, resulting in more blood and oil coating the unit until it had the look of a crazed, bloody surgeon.

"No one... no one will touch... _**MY KASUMI!!**_" The pilot let loose a roar and charged the surrounding Chinese MS. "RRRAAAHHH!!" He used his left arm-mounted Moonlight Blade to quickly tear through the ranks while his Karasawa Mk. X Plasma/Laser Rifle shots tore gaping chunks of MS off. As he fought a circular path around the fallen MS, he boosted back and above the fallen Kshatriya, flipped his unit's wings forward, changing them into weapon barrels at the same time, then unleashed six continuous beams of energy. He raked it through the ranks of Chinese MS as they began to retreat.

"You're not getting away!! You'll pay for attacking her!!" The (bloodied) white unit began to chase after them. "Aaliyah! Get those two MS back to REION!!" commanded the pilot as he went on the hunt.

A black unit appeared from above, its pair of Moonlight laser blades already active from slicing through two spotter aircraft. "Very well. Just don't go overboard. You already died once... Leonhardt," commented the black unit's pilot. Aaliyah then sighed. She looked over the two fallen MS she was supposed to bring back. She deactivated her unit's weapons and picked up the two MS as if they were bags. "You're a very lucky girl, Kasumi Sumika, to have found a man that obsesses over you." Aaliyah gave a dramatic sigh, then smiled. "It would be romantic to have a man of my own that's as faithful as yours." She then engaged her unit's powerful thrusters, and headed back for the REION, which was slowly making its way towards their position.

Leonhart, on the other hand, was pure fury as he relentlessly tore through the retreating Chinese. All of a sudden, his Early Warning System alarmed. Multiple scattershot from Chinese artillery were incoming fast. "Heh. Let's see how well the unit can maneuver. Let's go, Hartzenen!" The unit's blue eyes flashed, before it went full burst on speed. To the surprise and horror of the Chinese, the bloody unit skillfully navigated the incoming shells and cleaved through six more mechs before momentarily pulling back.

* * *

"... up. Wake up, sleepy head," commanded a feminine voice.

"Huh... Where... where am I...? Am I... dead...?" questioned the female that was awakening.

"No silly, you're alive and well, I take that back. Alive but shaken. Do you remember who you are?" questioned the woman.

"I'm Kasumi. Kasumi Sumika." Kasumi looked around. "Where... Am I? Did you... save me?"

The blonde woman laughed. "You're onboard the Morgenroete REION. I'm Aaliyah Anjou Falkner. Now that you're awake, please come with me." Without waiting, Aaliyah dragged Kasumi out of bed and towards the nearest T-Station.

"W-wait! Where are you taking me!?" demanded Kasumi.

"To your new unit of course. Your loverboy is the one who saved you!"

"Wha... I don't have a lover..." blushed Kasumi.

"Oh yes you do. You may not be lovers yet, but he talks so much about you! I think it's cute!" stated Aaliyah as they entered the T-Station.

"Who is he? What's his name?" demanded Kasumi as she and Aaliyah stepped onto the glowing pad.

Aaliyah keyed in the destination, turned to Kasumi, and smiled. "Leonhardt."

"Leon... hardt..." Kasumi was too stunned to really pay attention to the fact that she and Aaliyah were floating... and teleported into another T-Station.

Aaliyah laughed. "He must be very special. You didn't even flinch!"

"...Huh? Flinch to what?"

The blonde only laughed harder. "Nevermind... Come on, this way! We've prepared a special unit for you!"

"Wha... Aah!" Kasumi was quickly dragged into a small tram that sped into a massive mech hangar. "Wha... impossible... So many units..." she murmured as she saw various units being moved up and down elevators to who-knew-where, technicians and repair bots working on others, and MS being moved onto launch catapults.

"You haven't seen anything yet. This is just one of 16 main hangars."

Kasumi couldn't respond to that.

Two minutes later, they arrived at a unit being moved onto the launch platform. "And here's your new unit. The SFF-END-02, Zio Matrix. We added some weapons that matched your fighting style. The funnels for the unit aren't complete, so in the meantime, just do the best you can."

"Wait a second. You're just handing me an advanced and completely experimental unit, without knowing more about me?" questioned Kasumi.

"Trust me. We know quite a bit about you, Kasumi Sumika of the 2nd Imaginary Number Division. And besides. Leonhardt seemed to be 200 percent sure that you were a worthy person."

Kasumi thought for a moment, staring at the fearsome mech. "I'll pilot it... but please tell me," she paused. "How can you be sure that this is the same Leonhardt I know."

Aaliyah gave a sisterly smile. "He carries a picture that portrays him holding a laughing young girl, dated February 14, C.E. 72. A month before he had to return to Europe, he said. He stated that he first met you after a massive typhoon hit Japan while he was stationed there. You were lost, and scared. Your parents were out of country on business when it happened. Your nanny died in the disaster. He was the one who found you, took care of you, and was officially named your interim guardian until your parents returned."

Kasumi's eyes widened a moment, before she began to cry. "Was the picture... like this...?" she held up the picture that she kept with her.

"Exactly the same."

"It is him..."

"Stop crying here. Go to him. Take the unit and help him. He's gone berserk ever since he knew you were in danger. Bring him back to his senses before he kills himself." 'Again,' she mentally added.

Kasumi managed to calm herself down. "I will." She turned and ran towards the waiting boarding elevator that had risen from the floor. Upon entering, she found that everything was already translated into Japanese.

"Please state your name," commanded the feminine voice of the computer.

"Kasumi Sumika."

"Name confirmed. Voice pattern registered. Now performing retinal scan and DNA scanner. Please do not move or close your eyes. During the scan, a hair strand will be taken for sampling." A scanner popped out overhead, and scanned Kasumi's eyes with a red laser (like in Gundam 00). At the same time, she felt a small sting where a strand of hair was pulled to be sampled.

"Oww..." she murmured.

"Retinal and DNA scanning complete. Pilot Kasumi Sumika registered. You now have control."

"Kasumi Sumika! Zeo Matrix, launching!" Kasumi was thrown back against the chair as the catapult accelerated her unit faster than normal catapults did. "Grrr..."

* * *

After pushing the unit's thrusters to the max, Kasumi arrived at a morbid scene. The once white Hartzenen, now covered in blood and oil, was about to crush a Chinese GuAIZ with it's foot.

"Leonhardt! That's enough!" she cried out. "That pilot is sending out the surrender signal!"

"They tried... they tried to kill you." The voice of the one she fell in love with filled her cockpit. "And for that, they don't deserve any mercy."

"Leonhardt. Please... I'm safe. I'm here. I just want you to please come back... with me."

"..." Leonhardt kept his unit's foot on the cockpit of the GuAIZ, but turned to face the Zeo Astray. He wanted to be with Kasumi. God knew he did. But what if she found out? What if she realized that he wasn't fully human? That he had died. Would she still love him?

"Leonhardt... Let him go. If you're still the Leonhardt that I knew and fell in love with, the one that made me cry when he left, then please... show the compassion that you had. You've destroyed their whole regiment. Let the stragglers go."

After a long moment of silence, the Hartzenen lifted its foot a moment, before kicking the damaged GuAIZ hard, and instantly knocking out the pilot. "I'm a murderer..." stated Leonhardt as he examined his unit; at the blood and oil that coated it.

Kasumi stepped forward and grabbed a hold of the Hartzenen's hands. "So am I. So am I. But I killed to protect, like you did. Like you have always done. Let go of your rage. I'm here. Alive and well."

"Kasumi..."

"Remember? You promised that you'd always be there for me. You promised that you'd take care of me, even when I thought I could handle things on my own."

"But that was before I had to leave. I broke that promise." Leonhardt felt all his anger and rage fall away, leaving only loneliness and fear. Fear that Kasumi would leave him if she knew what happened to him.

"You never did."

Leonhardt looked up. "What? What do you mean?"

"You were there for me. Just thirty minutes ago you were there. You saved me. Now, let me save you." the Zio Matrix extended a hand out. "Let's go home, together."

Though he still had doubts, he took the outstretched hand.

Upon returning to the REION, the Hartzenen, covered in red and brown, actually scared the techs a bit. Both the Hartzenen and the Zio Matrix were sent into a steam/jet cleaning system. Afterwards, they were moved into their respective garage units.

Kasumi immediately exited her unit and ran towards Leonhardt, who was walking towards her. Before she could jump into his arms, he held out his hand, signaling stop.

"What's wrong? Do you not feel the same way for me that I feel for you?"

Leonhardt, who hasn't removed his pilot helmet, looked to the side. "It's not that. I have something important to tell you."

Kasumi feared the worst. "Do you... do you have someone else...?" she was almost ready to cry.

"No. It's not that. And it will never be," countered Leonhardt. "I love you, Kasumi. God knows how much I love you. But..." He took a moment to sigh. "But I'm not sure that you'd still love me after what I'm about to say."

"What? What is it that makes you think I won't love you?" demanded Kasumi.

"I... I'm not... completely human anymore."

"Wha...? What do you mean?"

"I... I died once, okay? I died attempting to hold off ZAFT back in Europe."

Kasumi shook her head. "What do you mean...? You're standing before me..."

"I was revived as a cyborg! Take a look for yourself!" Leonhardt took off his helmet, unzipped the front of his pilot suit, and took it down to just above the waist. His right arm, part of his right torso, and the area around his right eye and temple was replaced or covered in darkened metal. The metal continued down the right side, and into the lower half of the suit.

Kasumi gasped. "Oh my god..." she had to look away for a moment, crying a little.

Leonhardt turned around. "See. I knew this would happen." He began to walk away. "I'll continue to protect you, regardless whether or not you—" he was stopped by two slender arms firmly wrapping around his abdomen, as well as a warm body pressing against his back. "What are you—"

"I did not cry and look away because I thought you were ugly. I cried because you must've been in pain. I cried because if you weren't brought back to life, I would've never been able to tell you, that I love you." Kasumi tightened her grip. "I looked away because I couldn't let you see just how fragile I really am. I've given much to my team... and even though they attempt to return the support, I don't have anyone to personally support me..."

Leonhardt was planning to give a mean retort about how she shouldn't feel sorry for him, but Kasumi interrupted him before he could speak.

"It doesn't matter whether you're fully human or not. You're still you. The soul that resides in this body is the one I love. It would never matter to me if you were paraplegic, or quadriplegic. I'd be your wings, to take you where ever you wanted to go, just as long as I was right there with you. And I know that you'd do the same for me."

"...Really? You're not just saying that just to make me feel better?" Leonhardt managed to turn around while still in Kasumi's hug.

"Would I lie to the man I've fantasized about ever since I turned 14?" Kasumi managed to look him directly in the eyes.

"Kasumi..." he paused a moment, before embracing her tightly, while still conscious of his augmented strength. "I'm sorry... will you please forgive me?" Leonhardt did something that he rarely ever did. He cried.

"For what...?"

"For being a complete asshole, jerk, bastard, and for my attitude?"

"Baka... I already forgave you." Now it was Kasumi's turn to console Leonhardt. Both shed small tears of happiness.

After a moment, they pulled away to better asses each other. "You look sick and pale."

"You look like you haven't slept for days."

They both smiled... until Leonhardt caught Kasumi off guard by kissing her. Deeply.

"Mmmm..." Kasumi practically gave in to the kiss.

"Your mine, and mine alone, my precious kitty-Kat," whispered Leonhardt after they broke for air.

Kasumi simply rested her head on Leonhardt's well-toned chest.

Unbeknownst to them, Aaliyah was smiling as she listened from behind her unit, before walking away. "My mission is complete."

**--WARNING: LEMON! WARNING!--**

"Come with me to my room, Kasumi. I want you; every bit of you." Leonhardt softly whispered into Kasumi's ear.

Kasumi was getting moist with excitement. A shiver ran down her body at the feel of Leonhardt's breath on her bare skin. Suddenly, her clothes just felt too thick and stifling. She rubbed up against him. "I want you... so much..." she whispered. "I'll go wherever you go."

In what seemed like seconds, they barely crossed the threshold to Leonhardt's room when he began fondling her body. He took just a quick moment to securely lock the door before returning to Kasumi with a deep French Kiss.

He smiled at her as he somehow managed to pull her thoughts out of her mind. His right hand started to slide down her waist as he kissed her. "You're so soft. There must be paradise beneath these damn clothes," he seductively whispered. His other hand unzipped her suit so skillfully that Kasumi did not even feel it, as she was too fixed on the French kiss.

She whimpered a little when Leonhardt switched her position and slid off the top half of her pilot suit. Instinctively, she tried to cover her body, but noticed Leonhardt's possessive gaze. She relaxed her arms; giving him an unrestricted view of her beautiful, lush, firm, and full breasts. She looked up and stared into Leonhardt's blue eyes. She made up her mind. 'No more waiting. No more longing. No more fantasies.' She softly rested a palm on the visible part of Leonhardt's muscled chest. "I want you, and only you, to see all of me, feel all of me, and take all of me. I'm yours, Leonhardt."

"And I will not abuse this gift." Wanting to let Kasumi feel equal, he pulled off part of his pilot suit, earning a little sigh from Kasumi. He gently pushed her down onto the bed. Although the scarring was still visible from the fateful battle, Kasumi's hand gently traced one of them. Leonhardt began to kiss her again, ravishing her while holding his weight so as not to crush her. Kasumi wrapped her arms around Kira's neck and felt shivers run up and down her body as her breasts squished against his chest. Leonhardt began to trail kisses down her body and stopped at her breasts. He gently planted kisses on both, which caused Kasumi to lose her arm strength and let them fall to the sides of her head. She started to whimper, then moan, as he licked and sucked at her erect nipples. Leonhardt treated them gently, and at the same time, gave Kasumi pleasure.

"Aaahhh... Leonhardt... Mmm..." she breathlessly whimpered.

After teasing her a bit, his hand began to glide down to her lower area. Kasumi's eyes widened a bit when she felt his hand approaching her moist area. The moment Leonhardt touched then cupped the moist folds of her womanhood, she momentarily tensed. Feeling her slightly tense up, he stopped, and brought her into a kiss again. He then asked, "May I, Kasumi?"

She hesitated for just a moment before nodding; she held onto the firm belief that he would not hurt her. At her signal, Leonhardt slid off the remaining portion of the pilot suit. "God, you're so beautiful," he whispered upon finally seeing Kasumi's erotically nude body lying accessable and vulnerable on the bed, her brown hair spread across the covers and further accenting her beauty. He was so entranced that Kasumi had to softly giggle. "I bet you love what you're seeing," she teased.

"Oh, you like that don't you?" Leonhardt teased back. "How about this?" he whispered in such a sexy tone before plunging for her inner thighs. He plants kisses all over before opening it a little and thrusting his tongue straight into her womanhood. Kasumi moaned with pure ecstasy at his mistrations. Before long, she jerked her head back as she felt herself letting go. Kira licked all of her love juice.

"Don't... Nnnn... do that... Leon-hah-hardt... Mmm... It's dirty..." Kasumi whimpered in between pants.

"None of you is dirty, my pure little kitten..." he replied, entranced by Kasumi's glowing form due to the moonlight shining on her slender body.

"It's time we moved on. Shall we?" he asked as he shrugged off his pilot suit. Kasumi was too dazed, and did not get what he was referring to as she was still stunned due to the pleasure of her first and rather intense orgasm. Leonhardt positioned his member in front of her moist and ready opening and began to push it in.

Kasumi squeaked as she wrapped her arms tightly around Leonhardt's neck. He had only just begun to enter her. "Are you okay?" he asked softly as he paused and brushed his nose against her.

"...Yes, go on. Please. I want you."

"You're so tight, Kasumi. Did you know that?"

"N-no..."

"I will make this quick." Leonhardt kissed her once more before swiftly thrusting himself in, and felt something in her gave way.

"AAAHHH!!" Kasumi was caught off-guard and she cried in pain as she unintentionally sank her nails into her lover's back. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Leonhardt gently lifted her up so that they resting on their side, giving her a chance to adjust. He buried her lips in his. Kasumi clung on to him for dear life while nibbling at his lower lip, trying to endure the pain. Leonhardt flinched a little but didn't dare move on. After Kasumi let go of his lip, he then began to nibble and lick her ears to distract her and lessen her pain, while controlling himself from coming due to her tightness. He patiently waited until she is ready. He was glad that Kasumi gave him her body and soul out of love. He loved her all the more for that.

After a few moments, Kasumi relaxed as she felt the pain was gradually replaced by pleasure. She then began to kiss Leonhardt, signaling him to continue. He gently rolled her back onto her back, as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her body. Kasumi kissed him and let him take control. "Aahhh... Leon... Mmm..."

Soon, Kasumi was lightly tossing her head from side to side as the pleasure increased with Leonhardt's thrusting. Their hands were tightly intertwined as the pleasure increased.

"Hah... Harder...!"

When he was about to come, Leonhardt let go of Kasumi's left hand and tightly hugged her to him as he thrusted in deep. Kasumi returned the hug as she tightened around him, casuing Leonhardt to lose what little control he had left.

"I'm about to cum! Kasumi!!"

"Leonhardt!!" cried Kasumi as she orgasmed and felt Leonhardt's his warm load enter deep inside her. "Leon... hardt..."

"Kas...umi..." Leonhardt found Kasumi weak and helpless. He kissed her forehead before switching positions with her. They fell asleep with Kasumi on top, Leonhardt underneath, and both united in passion.

* * *

July 16, C.E. 75 Location: Former Lohengrin Gate (now Tannhäuser Pass), near Suez

The area that was once known as the EA's Lohengrin Gate had since been captured and altered by ZAFT. Now, not one, not two, not three, but six Tannhäuser positron cannons now guarded the pass, as well as the skies above. And they were supported by various Tristan battleship-grade beam cannons, AA and AS missile launchers, and AA beam gun emplacements. The reason for all this weaponry was because ZAFT had expanded and reinforced the former EA base, providing manufacturing facilities, agricultural facilities (to feed the nearby locals and themselves), and most of all, another mass driver.

"Minimum GN particle dispersion stable. They won't detect us." Under the moonless night, three shadows silently loomed over the ZAFT base.

"...Do we really need to decimate the base?" One of the shadows moved a bit.

"Yes. We must. Our orders are to disable or destroy the mass driver, as well as their Early Warning System. We'll blind them."

"Aww... I was hoping that we could just blow the powerplants. That way, we won't cause any unnecessary harm." The third shadow momentarily circled the other two.

"Understand this. Anything related to ZAFT or ZAFT's allies are not to be classified as unnecessary harm. Destroy anything that gets in your way."

"Does that include the agricultural facilities?"

"Yes. Anymore questions?"

"Nope!" Blue eyes flashed on as the shadow that owned it went one way.

"...No." Green eyes belonging to the next shadow flashed alive and dropped away.

Then it's time." A pair of red eyes flashed alive as the shadow it belonged to began to charge a large weapon. "GO TO HELL, ZAFT BASTARDS!!" A pink beam, rivaling the Lohengrin in size and power, streaked through the cold night and literally vaporized a hole in the cliff containing one of the MS hangars.

Alarms were blaring as pilots and personnel ran to their stations or units. "What the hell is going on!?" questioned a black-haired youth as he ran for the mech hangar. "I thought that this base recently had the most advanced Early Warning System installed!"

"Relax, Shinn. Whoever the attacker, we'll destroy them," stated the blond man that ran alongside Shinn.

"Grr... Once this is over, I'll personally demote the bastards that were in charge of alerts!" The two men arrived at the hangar. "You ready, Rey?"

The blond smirked (which was somewhat sinister). "Yes. For ZAFT."

"For ZAFT!" Minutes later, the Destiny and Legend Gundams took off.

The base lit up like a Christmas tree as multiple searchlights came on, scanning the skies and terrain for any attacker. A several beams passed right over one of the shadows, before suddenly focusing back on it. "Attention unidentified MS! Cease and desist at once! I repeat, cease and desist at once! If you don't, then you'll be fired upon!" Several GOUFs and ZAKUs aimed their weapons at the unknown.

"That's no way to treat a lady! Get out of my way!" Without a warning, the unit just suddenly came at the defenders... and quickly made kebabs out of them before transforming into a blue quadruped MS.

"It transformed! Stop it!" Kerberos, Blaze, and Slash BuCUE Hounds then attempted to charge the unit, only to meet glowing teeth and claws. In a violent fashion, the blue MS tore right through the Hounds and literally clawed and bit the pilots out of their units.

"Hmph! Serves you right for not letting a lady in!" Her unit beeped, warning her of more incoming. "Well, it's time to feed, Terra Jäeger!!"

On the opposite end of the base, ZAFT defenders froze at their attacker. It was the Destiny Gundam. Or rather, a four-winged, blue and white Destiny. "Wha-what's a Destiny unit doing attacking us!?" The GOUF got its answer in the form of two Palma Fiocina blasts (DBZ Kamehameha style).

"..." The blue Destiny quickly drew the beam boomerangs and loosed them upon the recovering ZAFT defenders. "Your Destinies are linked to these beam boomerangs." The unit then recovered the boomerangs after they sliced through their Destined. "Hmm? It comes. The one of ruin. The Dark Destiny," stated the pilot as their screens warned them of the incoming unit. The pilot didn't bother to turn and face the new attacker.

"Just who the hell are you!? How the hell did you get the plans for the Destiny!? Answer me!!" Shin brought the his Arondight down upon the other Destiny, only to have it stopped by two fingers. "What the hell!? How!?"

The other Destiny partly turned to face the original. "You are the Dark Destiny. I will destroy you." It then brought the other arm around, with a charge ball of energy in its palm... and unleashed it at the original Destiny.

"Shit!" Shinn barely managed to pull back. "Cheater! Eat this!" His sword came down once more... only to be blocked by an opposing Arondight. Shinn then attempted to kick the other Destiny, only to have it dodge. "What the hell!?" he attempted to slice the unit over and over again, only to have the unit calmly dodge or block the attack while it slowly backed deeper into the base. "Damn it!!" Shinn then activated his Wings of Light, and charged.

"The sinner has unfolded his wings..!" The other Destiny immediately braced itself for impact, holding the sword out with one hand and supplying pressure on part of the blade with the other. As soon as the original Destiny made contact, the blue Destiny activated all four wings to counter the original's initial force. "But the wings of the innocent are far more powerful! Endless Destiny, disengage Wings of Light limiters!"

During the fights, pink beams nearly continuously raked through the base, vaporizing rock, MS, defenses, and armor plating. The pilot continued to methodically raze the base... at least, until a new unit began to approach her.

Rey felt a clear flash from his opponent's mind. 'What tha-! Another like me?' he thought. "Attention unidentified-!" he automatically cut off when he came face to face with... a modified Providence. "What!? Who the hell are you!? How did you get that MS!? Answer me!"

The Providence's pilot also felt the flash. "So. You're Rey Za Burrel. Now go to hell!!" The pilot charged the GN Bazooka it was carrying and fired it. "Engaging mind barrier!"

Rey, thinking that the beam was just a single one, nearly lost his life as beam scattershot pounded his unit's shields when he tried to dodge. Instantly, he returned fire. "Just surrender! You're at a major disadvantage!"

"Like hell I will. Try this!" The Providence launched two NT-X Funnels (from G Generation Spirits' NT-X Gundam) as well as six Fin Funnels.

"Wha-!? I didn't detect that!? Shit!" Rey was hard pressed as the eight funnels attempted to pin him down. "How!? How can that unit's DRAGOON system work in the atmosphere!?" he muttered as he continuously dodged and attempted to destroy the funnels.

Meanwhile, the Providence simply turned and continued to fire on the base. "These aren't normal DRAGOON remotes. These are funnels, capable of being used within the atmosphere. And thank you for leaving your thoughts open. It makes it easier on me." The pilot continued to receive flashes from Rey, and countered every one of his strategies with one of her own.

Every time Rey attempted to attack the Providence, the funnels would somehow stop him. "It's almost as if... he's reading my mind!" Rey promptly pulled back and out of thought range. "That pilot! He's reading my moves! But how can I not read his!?" Rey was frustrated. He decided to attempt sniping with his rifle.

"You're boring. Leave me alone." The Providence's funnels reformed around her, forming an impenetrable shield. As it methodically peeled the base apart, the mass driver rails that were folded and hidden under one of the mountain cliffs were now in the open. The pilot glanced at her watch. "Time's up. Game over!" and focused all her attacks at the mass driver.

"NO!!" Rey charged, firing everything he had at he Providence. But to no avail. The funnels projected the shield once more, blocking all his shots. "Damn you!" he cried as the mass driver hangar went up in flames. "DAMN YOU!!" He charged, both beam sabers drawn. "DIE!!"

The Providence unit disappeared. "What!? RAAAHHH!!" Rey was drop-kicked hard from above and behind, grabbed by the Providence, and slammed straight into the ground... head first. His unit was buried up to its mid-torso. The arms and backpack were sheared off as the unit was buried by the force of the Providence.

"So much for a DRAGOON user." The Providence reclaimed its GN Bazooka, and took off.

Shinn was not having a good evening. The Endless Destiny proved to be a stronger unit than his, and was easily beginning to push him back. "Damn it, DIE ALREADY!!" He engaged his SEED mode and charged.

"The SEED of the sinner has awakened. ZERO System, activate!" The distinct beeping of the system alerted the pilot of activation. The Endless Destiny's eyes flashed a moment, before it too, disengaged the limiters on the generators.

"AAAHHH!! EAT THIS!!" Shinn unleashed his beam cannon, immediately followed by a swing of his sword. The other Destiny unit absorbed the blast with its beam shield and countered his sword with two of its own.

"Grrr... The sinner is stronger with the SEED active... I may have underestimated his fury..." The Endless Destiny had a harder time landing non-fatal hits on the aggressive Destiny. "But... My Destiny and resolve is stronger than yours!" The pilot, aided by the ZERO System, pushed Shin away, put away its Arondights, and unleashed multiple balls of energy from the unit's fingertips.

"Crap!" Shinn was forced to dodge the incoming pulses as he tried to finish off the other Destiny. His Destiny was occasionally knocked back by the force of the pulses rather than damaged by their lethality. "How much energy does that fake have!?" he muttered as he finally got around it.

"That was a mistake. Maximize thruster output!" The Endless Destiny once again activated its four Wings of Light as Shinn came in from behind with his sword drawn.

"I'll be clipping your Wings!!" As he was about to cleave off the wings, something unexpected happened. The other Destiny's Wings of Light actually slowed him down, and created so much resistance that he couldn't bring his sword down. "What the hell!? That's impossible!"

The Endless Destiny jetted away before turning to face Shinn. "... Time's up. I have to go now. But... it would be rude of me to leave you without a gift. So please, accept it!" The Endless Destiny charged Shinn so fast that he was unable to react. "Until next time!" stated the Endless Destiny's pilot before it disappeared into the night.

"Shit! Damn it! Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!!" Shinn pounded his console. His unit stood overlooking the destruction of most of the base, with no arms and wings whatsoever.

In the center of the base, multiple MS wrecks littered the runways. All of them had some body part missing as well as having a chunk of cockpit literally chewed out. At the center of it all, was the Terra Jäeger.

"Boring. None of you were fun. You all died too easily. Ah well. Time to finish this." The Terra Jäeger transformed back into MS mode. "Goodnight!" The unit raised it's beam rifles gunslinger style, and systematically eradicated the control towers built into the cliff sides.

Afterwards, the unit activated its massive Ion Thrusters and sped off into the night.

* * *

July 16, C.E. 75 Location: Carpentaria Base

A figure stirred in bed momentarily before waking up and glancing at the clock. 12:07. As the figure got out of bed, he clothed himself in sweats that he had discarded earlier, and turned on a light in the bathroom. Another figure in bed, bathed in the soft glow of the bathroom light, stirred a moment, before stilling once more. "Athrun..." whispered the sleeping form.

Athrun Zala turned back a moment to look at his Destined. "Meyrin," he softly murmured. After a moment of adoring his wife, he entered the bathroom and began to rinse his face. The reason for waking up so early? He had an uneasy dream, which had all but prevented him from obtaining his normal 7 hours of sleep.

"Why? Why am I still haunted by that?" he murmured.

* * *

Flashback: C.E. 73

"So that's it then!? You have to go back to the PLANTs just because of that!?"

"I'm sorry, Cagalli. But I must. I feel so useless here."

"'Useless'!? What about Patrick and Lenore? What about... Uzumi? They need you. They need their father!" the young blonde woman was on the verge of tears.

"They have you, Cagalli. I... I just need more time... to find out what I want to do with my own hands. Here, I can't do anything as your bodyguard. All I could do here was help watch the children. But even then, Mana takes better care of them than I could." The man ran a hand through his dark-blue hair. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. I really am. But-"

"Shut up! You had something to do! You could've learned how to take better care of the children! You had more time that I ever did to bond with them...!" the tears fell freely as her voice momentarily faltered. "But you make up some pathetic excuse as to why you needed to 'find yourself'!!"

"Cagalli! I'm just at a loss! How can I better protect you and the children if all I can be is a bodyguard!?"

"By just being here! By just watching over the children! I can handle myself just as well as you!"

The man turned away and sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. I'll come back once I straighten myself out. Okay?"

"No. It is not okay. If you walk right out that door this instant, you can forget about me welcoming you back with open arms. Now make your choice. Stay here with me and the children? Or, leave and forget about coming back?"

The man sighed long and hard, and ran his hand once more through his hair. He looked back, then away. "I'm sorry." He opened the door, walked halfway out, turned back, and said, "I promise I'll be back," before closing the door.

As he left, he clearly heard something shattering against the door.

End Flashback

* * *

Athrun shook his head again and splashed water into his face. 'I need to get some fresh air,' he thought. Ten minutes later, he was out of his room and walking around portions of the base.

"Begin the attack."

"Already on my way."

Athrun was calmly strolling the Carpentarian beach before taking a moment to look at the stars. "It's so peaceful here..." he murmured. His thoughts however, were disturbed by a bright and sudden flash. "What th-!?" The rest of his sentence remained unfinished as something streaked loudly past, followed by more flashes. He turned just in time to witness portions of the base went up in flames. "Meyrin!" He quickly made a made dash for the officer's quarters.

As he ran, one of the units landed nearby and once again opened fire. What he saw was completely unexpected. A Freedom Gundam was mercilessly decimating the control tower as well as other important installations. "Kira!? No... it can't be! He's-" an explosion near the officer's quarter galvanized him back into sprinting. "I'll protect her! I won't fail this time!"

Upon nearing the officer's quarters, a confused Meyrin was running out. Athrun ran up to her. "Meyrin! Meyrin!" he called.

Meyrin ran straight into his arms, afraid. "What's going on!?"

"We're under attack! Come with me!" Athrun immediately took off with Meyrin in tow; his destination, the mech hangars, one of which was already burning. "The control tower was destroyed! Take the underground pass to the backup command center!"

"What about you!?"

"I'll hold off the unit as long as possible! Now please, go!" Athrun made sure that Meyrin safely entered the underground access point before sprinting to his Gundam. "Why is the Freedom attacking us!?" he muttered as his unit warmed up. "Infinite Justice! Athrun Zala! Taking off!"

The Freedom unit had its back turned to the mech hangars when the Infinite Justice shot out and fired upon it. "Attention Freedom unit! Cease firing and turn around!" commanded Athrun, his beam rifle drawn.

The Freedom paused, looked over its shoulder a moment, then turned, its beam rifles just pointing at the ground.

"Drop your weapons and exit your cockpit!" But before Athrun could say anything else, he took a direct hit from behind. "What!?" He turned to look as the new attacker. What froze him in place was what the unit was.

A Justice unit with a smoking 880mm Raketen Bazooka stood opposite the Freedom unit. "The Justice...! But how!?" He did a quick scan on both units. The Freedom looked like the original for the most part, but had the head, torso, Railguns, beam rifles, hip holsters for the beam rifles, and arms of the Strike Freedom. The Justice on the other hand, mostly looked like his old one, but with the head, beam carry shield, and leg beam blade emitters of his Infinite Justice. The backback was a cross between the Fatum 00 and his Fatum 01, and it was hovering independently next to the Justice.

Athrun was caught between a rock and a hard place. "Damn! I better retreat a bit..." he muttered as he kept his beam rifle trained on the Justice while constantly looking between the two units. He caught the Freedom calmly raising its beam rifles to point at him. Athrun slowly backed towards the ocean, constantly switching the target of his beam rifle between the two.

"He's surprised," stated the Freedom's pilot as she watched the Justice pull back a bit.

"No surprise there. We're in units that are well known to him," replied the other pilot.

"Go ahead and take the shot. I'll humiliate the Traitor."

"Done." The Justice fired another bazooka shell at the Infinite Justice.

"Crap!" Athrun immediately engaged his thrusters and narrowly evaded the shell. Even though his unit had PS Armor, those shells had a dense core that actually dented his armor. He looked up just in time to find the Freedom pointing its beam rifles at him and firing. Athrun again, narrowly evaded the gunslinger's shots.

"This is getting ridiculous! What happened to the base defenses!? Where are the ZAKUs and GOUFs!?" he muttered as he dodged yet another bazooka shell.

"A-Ath-un! A-thr-n! Do- you -opy!? It- Mey-in!"

"Meyrin!? Meyrin! Speak up! I can't understand you!" replied Athrun as he returned fire on the Freedom.

"Athrun! The sig-al i- bein- jammed!"

"Damn! Never mind that! What happened to the pilots!? We still have some ZAKUs and GOUFs available for piloting!" It was getting harder for Athrun to deal with attacks coming in from above and below.

"Pilot bar-cks de-troy-d! No sur-ivors!"

"And the patrols!?"

"Not resp-ndin-!"

"Damn!" Athrun was so occupied with the Freedom that he nearly missed the Justice coming at him with its beam sabers drawn. "This... Is... Not... Good!" He took a hard kick from the Freedom followed up by several beam shots, which shot off a portion of his unit's shoulder and grazed one of the legs.

"RRRAAAHHH!" Athrun caught the Justice off guard with a quick beam saber draw that sliced a scar across the right torso. He then took momentary advantage of the confusion to land another slice, this time on the Freedom's torso. The two units momentarily retreated just out of beam saber range.

"He's better than the ones that were stationed at Tannhäuser Pass. He actually managed to land a hit on me."

"He isn't called the Lightning Knight for nothing."

"Let's finish him."

"For now."

Both the Freedom and the Justice charged Athrun. He was unable to block the assault completely. In the end, his unit lost an arm, a leg, a wing off of his Fatum 01, and its head.

"NOOOOO!!" Athrun wailed as his unit went out of control as it rapidly plummeted straight into the shallow water. A small geyser of water and mud signified the crash of the Infinite Justice... face flat in the shallows. Or, what would've been face flat had it still had a head. Inside, Athrun was unconscious.

The Freedom and Justice units turned and boosted away from the now defenseless base.

* * *

July 17, C.E. 75 Location??

"The time... is nearing... She shall awaken soon... She shall choose... What shall it be...?"

* * *

To Be Continued...

To clarify some things now. Sorry if it was a bit cheesy at the beginning. Before you decide to start complaining about Athrun and Meyrin, wait until the next chapter is posted. Then you'll know the reason why they're together. The profiles for the Providence Kai, Freedom Kai, and Justice Kai are incomplete, and will not be posted until later. If you wish, try and guess who the pilots of the five new units are.

And for all readers, there's a poll in the DreamersLTD profile. Please skim over and choose which stories you want worked on the most. Thank you.

* * *

**New/Updated Personnel**

NA

* * *

**New Units**

**Mobile Suit Name:** Zio Matrix

**Model Number:** SFF-END-02

**Codename:** Zio

**Unit Type:** MS Hunter

**Manufacturer:** Morgenroete REION

**Constructor:** Morgenroete REION

**Operator:** Kasumi Sumika

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Semi-Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 GN Drive (primary), 1 Nuclear Fusion Reactor (secondary).

**Head Height:** 29.4 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 87.8 metric tons (estimated)

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, DML System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Basilisk Eye" Eye Beam Lasers, 1x "Karasawa Mk. IX" Plasma/Laser Rifle, 1x "Dragonslayer" Laser Blade (similar to the Dragonslayer Laser Blade in Armored Core 4), and 2x EC-0307BM Triple Vertical Homing Laser Block Wings (weapons fire vertically then sharply turn towards target(s); 'wings' look like, and can wrap around the unit like, Magashi's from Phantasy Star Universe)

**Optional Hand Armament:** Anything that can be wielded and used as a weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit is part of an experimental series created by surviving Morgenroete personnel aboard their equally experimental floating facility, REION. The unit is based off the AC of the same name that's on the front of Armored Core 2's game package, but with a sleek, Gundam head and removable eye visor, and wings based of Magashi's from Phantasy Star Universe that can wrap around the unit and fire off multiple volleys of Homing Lasers. The head also as a pair of command antenna/fins mounted one either side and slightly angled towards the back. It still retains the small, V-shaped Gundam fins, though they are angled sharply back. It was designed as a fast, general combat MS Killer. There are also multiple GN particle emitters all around the unit, allowing the unit to create a near-impenetrable shield as well as providing a host of other uses.

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** Terra Gundam

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X90

**Codename:** Liger Zero

**Unit Type:** Test-Type Multirole MS

**Manufacturer:** _**Morgenroete**_

**Constructor:** ZAFT (Original Plan) and_** Morgenroete**_ (Functioning Prototype)

**Operator(s):** ??

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 1 GN Generator Tau (Primary) and 5 Micro GN Drive Tau Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 17.9 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 72.85 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Battle Computer, 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Neo-Titanium, specialized Hunter Pack hardpoints, and a transformable frame.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam MMI-GAU45A 40mm CIWS (in head), 2x Cyclops Eye Lasers, 2x MA-M941 "Vajra" Beam Sabers, 1 Multi-Operations Field Rifle (stored on lower back), and 2x Twin-Strike Claws (above wrists).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Varies by equipped packs. Most common non-pack weapons include a Bazooka, an MA-BAR71XE High-Energy Beam Rifle, Heavy Solid/Beam Gatling Cannon, and Heavy Beam Rifle.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS was originally designed by ZAFT techs but was filed away due to being too costly. This unit was built around the idea of having the transformability of the Gaia combined with the multipurpose role of the Impulse. The base unit is somewhat feminine in form as it was built for speed and agility. It does NOT have an actual female form to it, but it seems close. The default colors are a black primary with a luminescent green secondary. There are 5 packs that the unit can equip.

**The Schneider Pack:** This pack increases close combat via the addition of multiple solid and energy blades. All blades can be used at once, as they are emitters attached to the unit itself. Also, the solid blades can split into four and project an energy shield (only blades located in the shoulders, forearms, and legs). (Anyone watched Zoids? Three of the packs are based of the Liger Zero's armor options!) The colors of the unit change to a red primary with a yellow secondary.

**The Jaeger Pack:** This pack increases speed via two massive and powerful ion thrusters and takes the same role as the Aile pack. This pack adds two beam sabers and 1 beam sub-machine gun. The unit's colors change to a blue primary with a white secondary.

**The Panzer Pack:** This pack increases all ranged combat via the addition of 2 Heavy Particle Cannons, 2 Hybrid Cannons (one mounted under each Particle Cannon), Multiple Missile Launchers (too many places to list), and 2 Pulsar Cannons (ultra-fast, ultra-accurate, rapid-firing beam cannons). The unit's colors change to a green primary with a brown secondary.

**The Zorn, or Fury Pack:** (based off the Berserk Fury Zoid). This pack increases defense and offense via 4 "Trinity" Buster Claws (multi-function blades; three blades per Claw). Each Buster Claw can fire a powerful Charged Particle Beam Cannon (similar to a Loengrin, w/o side effects), act as high speed Magnesser drill, or project a Hyper Energy Shield (Projected shield is quite large). They can also be used to enhance the power of its main cannon (cannon can only be used in MA form; fired from "mouth"). This is one of the most powerful Hunter packs available to the Terra Gundam and changes the color to a silver primary with a gold secondary.

**The Cerberus Pack: **Exclusive to the Terra, this pack is similar to the Kerboros pack but the two additional heads are fully functional and equipped w/ the same head weapons as the unit itself (in MA mode only; heads become hands in MS mode). Each head (all 3 in MA) carries 1 double beam saber, 2 "Basilisk Eye" Eye Lasers, and 1 Charged Beam Cannon (in mouth). This pack is the only one in which the hands in MS mode look something other than hands. The unit's colors change to a black primary with a metallic red secondary.

--

**Mobile Suit Name:** Endless Destiny Gundam

**Model Number:** ZGMF-X42S-E

**Codename:** (None)

**Unit Type:** Prototype Assault MS

**Manufacturer:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Constructor:** (TBR)

**Operator:** ??

**First Deployment:** C.E. 74

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Standard Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** 2 Enhanced Ultracompact Hyper Deuterion Nuclear Reactors (Primary), 2 Plasma Particle Accelerators (to help power wings), and 5 Micro GN Drive Tau Powerplants (Located in the arms, legs, and torso).

**Head Height:** 19.48 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 90.88 metric tons

**Equipment / Design:** Variable Phase Shift (VPS) armor, N-Jammer Canceler, 4 Wings of Light (lowered power usage), Neo-Titanium armor (increases beam and blade resistance), and a "Powerflow" Power Management System.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Beam MMI-GAU78 52.5mm CIWS (fire-linked; mounted in head), 6x MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generators (mounted on wrists, forearms, and shoulders), 4x RQM60F "Flash-Edge 4" Beam Boomerangs (mounted on shoulders), 2x MMI-714 "Apocalypse" Anti-Ship Swords (FFVII, anyone?; stored in outer wings), 2x M6000GX Ultra High-Energy LR Beam Cannons (stored in inner wings), and 2x MMI-X640 "Palma Fiocina" Enhanced Palm Beam Cannons (mounted on palms).

**Optional Hand Armament:** The common hand weapons are a MA-BAR96/S Ultra High-Energy Beam Rifle, a Bazooka, a RFW-99 "Zastava Stigmate" Beam Sub-Machine Gun (like the Hyperion's), and a Multi-Operations Field Rifle (converts into several types of rifles, depending on situation) and sometimes even a Hyper-Velocity Machine Gun.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This MS is based off of stolen blueprints of the Destiny Gundam. Realizing that the generator of the Destiny couldn't handle continuous operation with the Wings of Light active, they added 3 more generators to allow the usage of all the weapons and the Wings of Light w/o any shutdowns. The techs added two more wings to further enhance the speed and agility of the Destiny. The entire unit was enhanced to remove all the flaws the original Destiny had. 4 more E-Shields were added to enhance protection by overlapping with each other. The wrist mounted shields can project any shape (triangle, circle, etc.) and if in a "sharpened" triangle, can be used as a wrist mounted blade.

Please Read and Review!

* * *


	6. 1st Awakening

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Chapter 5: 1st Awakening**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except for the storyline, my custom characters and mechas, and my account.

* * *

July 18, C.E. 75 Location: Former Lohengrin Gate (now Tannhäuser Pass), near Suez

The base was in ruins. What was once cliffs and plateaus (where the base was built into) was now nothing more than damaged piles of rock and steel. The defenses were almost non-existent, the remaining MS and MA weren't fully intact, and the death toll was high. It was practically a massacre.

"...y. Hey Rey. Wake up."

The blond man lying on a hospital bed slowly opened his eyes, and focused on the speaker. "Shinn..." he muttered.

"Good to see that you're awake. You're one of the lucky ones. Not many survived intact." Shinn turned towards one of the beds where a man was screaming and crying.

"It ate her! It ate her! The goddamned monstrosity ate her!! It tore out the cockpit... I could hear her screams as that terror ate her!! It ate Carusa!! AAAHHH!!" the man was frantically kicking and screaming. He wasn't the only one. Others were crying out about lost limbs, lost friends, lost lovers, while others had gone mute due to severe shock.

"My leg! Goddamn it! My leg!"

"We promised that we'd drink together after the mission! You bastards! Why did you all have to die!" A man was being consoled by another pilot buddy, who also was crying.

"Can you here me, Tanya? Can you talk? Please, give me a hint. Are you listening?" A nurse was trying to get a response from a female that only stared off into the distance.

Rey was disturbed. "Three units... Three units, and they managed to cause all this!?"

"Yeah. As I said, you're one of the luckier ones. At least you got to rest. I had to help recover bodies."

"What about... my unit?"

Shinn looked away. "Your unit was literally buried up to the waist. It took five surviving MS to dig you out. The Legend had the arms completely sheared off, the head crushed, and the generator has gone unstable. We barely managed to get you out before you ran out of oxygen and suffered from asphyxiation and radiation poisoning."

That brought Rey to full alert. "What did they do with the reactor!?"

Shinn had to smile a bit at Rey's serious attitude. "Don't worry. We managed to isolate it within the N-Jammer equipped Isolation Hangar. The N-Jammer should nullify the radiation while the lead barriers ensure that nothing escapes."

Rey managed to relax again. "What about the Destiny?"

Shinn frowned. "I lost the arms and wings of my unit. All it can do right now is scan and walk. In fact, the temporary command center is directly linked to my unit's scanning and detection system."

"I see." Both pilots went into silent reflection over the recent battle. Twenty minutes later, a man interrupted them.

"Sirs." He saluted.

Both pilots turned and saluted back. "What is it?" questioned Shinn.

"We've managed to get into contact with the Chairman and inform him of the current situation. He would like to speak with both of you as soon as possible."

Shinn turned to Rey. "Can you walk?"

Rey managed to get out of bed. Other than feeling sore from being tossed around in the cockpit, he felt fine. "Yeah. Just a bit sore."

"Then please follow me." The man led them into a temporary makeshift communications tent outside. "As the main communications systems were destroyed, we have to bounce the signal via a nearby orbiting Nazca-class, to the Gondwana, and to Messiah. The communications will have a slight delay."

"That's fine." Rey walked up to the monitor. The Chairman was patiently waiting on-screen. "Chairman Durandal." Rey saluted, as well as Shinn.

"At ease, gentlemen. I heard the report. Satellite pictures of the battle have been sent to me. The fact that three G-weapons alone caused so much damage is incomprehensible."

"Sorry, Chairman, it was our fault for failing to defeat them," Rey apologized.

"No, no. It wasn't your fault. It was mine, for failing to find out more about the attackers." Rey was about to interrupt, but was cut off by the Chairman. "I am sending down FAITH Captain Lunamaria Asuka with her vessel, the Athena, as well as FAITH Captain Shinn Asuka's vessel, the Iconoclast. They will be bringing down some fresh personnel, pilots, and extra MS for immediate base defense, as well as escorting two prefabricated bases to quickly set up radar and communications. They should be there within the hour."

"Thank you sir!" Rey and Shinn both saluted the Chairman.

"No, thank you. For continuing to faithfully serve humanity."

After the Chairman signed off, Rey decided to just walk a bit and survey the damage first-hand. "Just one mech... That Providence look-alike managed to critically damage a base built deep into the cliffs..." He looked at the fallen MS. "And that Gaia copy... It managed to rip ZAFT's newest MS as if they were paper." He shook his head. "And that presence, the one that pilot's the Providence-copy... is he... like me?"

Roughly an hour later, two Minerva-class vessels and two prefabricated bases touched down in the center of the carnage, where most of the debris from the battle were cleared away.

Shinn was already waiting for Lunamaria. As soon as she stepped off her vessel, he ran up to her. As for Luna, as soon as she found Shinn running towards her, she took off for him. The two met somewhere in-between, passionately kissing and tightly hugging each other.

"I was so worried about you, Shinn! When I heard that you were defeated, I feared the worst!"

Shinn warmly smiled, and consoled Luna. "It's okay. I'm safe and sound, just a little worse for wear." But then his gaze turned ice-cold. "Those bastards, those bastards are going to pay for the lives they took!"

Luna lightly shoved at Shinn, warning him to loosen his suddenly tight grip. "That hurts, you know."

"I'm sorry." Shinn quickly kissed her. "It's just that we lost so many in just one battle, and I–!"

Luna silenced Shinn with a finger. "Shh. I understand. But we can't mourn the dead for too long. We have to remain strong. We have to prove that ZAFT is a force to be reckoned with." Luna then dragged Shinn over to the Athena, purposely ignoring Rey (she still didn't like his moodiness). "I personally brought down some replacement parts for your Destiny. The scientists and engineers up at Armory One have managed to improve the Wings of Light system a bit."

"Just a bit?"

"Shush, and let me finish. They managed to decrease the power consumption by roughly 35 percent, while increasing general speed by about 22 percent."

"That's not much," sighed Shinn.

"Well, the Wings of Light are notoriously hard to work with. At least they managed to increase your max operational time with the Wings active by a little more than a fourth of the standard operating time, while giving you a minor increase in speed. That alone makes you pretty much the fastest pilot here! So don't complain!" scolded Luna.

Shinn had to smile. "I won't, I won't. Thank you for bringing me the much needed upgrades." He gave her another quick kiss. "What else have you brought?"

Luna blushed a bit before continuing on. "We've taken a cue from the Strike Freedom, and have replacement hip armor capable of holding one MMI-714 'Arondight' anti-ship sword each. That way, you have quicker access to them. Also, the Arondights have been modified so you can combine them together, like how the Sword Impulse can."

At the mention of the Strike Freedom, Shinn's face momentarily soured. But after remembering the fate of that accursed unit, as well as the blasted Archangel, his mood lightened once more. "That's good. That means I'll be able to use some of my old tactics again. Please go on."

Luna had noticed Shinn's shadowy expression, but chose to ignore it. "In place of the original sword mount on the backback, the engineers have attached a second M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon, to better balance the unit as well as giving you a bit more long range potential. This too, closely emulates your former Blast Impulse tactics."

"That would help a lot. The balancing wasn't to my liking whenever I fought. And it was on more than one occasion where extra long range firepower would've been nice. What else?"

"And finally, we've brought replacement arms that have slightly higher response times when compared to the original version. They should help you in swinging those swords."

"That, I definitely needed. That should also make spot shooting possible with the regular beam rifle. Thank you so much, Luna."

"You're welcome! Now, you have to treat me to dinner!"

"I will, but I have two more questions."

"Shoot."

"What about Rey's unit?"

Luna scoffed, but responded. "I refused to carry any parts belonging to him on my ship. The replacement generator, DRAGOON Backpack, rifles, arms, and head are all in your ship. Second question?"

"Well, I would've asked why you're still spiteful of Rey, but I'll ask that at a different date. My original second question is this: How's baby Byron doing?"

"Byron is doing very well! You should've seen him! He's learning how to talk! Too bad I couldn't bring him with me... But he's being taken care of by mother. You know how much she loves children."

"That's good to hear. I wish I could've been there... But duty called. I'm just glad that he's safe and well."

"You better be, Shinn Asuka. He's our child after all."

* * *

Same Day. Location: Carpentaria Base

Carpentaria's situation wasn't much better. The control tower was destroyed along with all the base defenses. There was virtually no pilots for the intact MS still in the relatively unharmed hangars, as the barracks where most pilots stayed was also razed during the initial assault.

Athrun has since recovered, but as his unit was currently out of commission, had to patrol the base in one of the unscathed commander GOUFs. "This amount of damage is unreal..."

"Athrun! We just got word from the Chairman. He's sending down replacement pilots and personnel from the Gondwana!" Meyrin radioed from the secondary control room.

"Really? When's their arrival?"

"In about two hours. They've sent down the two prefabricated armed and armored command buildings and two transports."

"Who's escorting them down?"

"They've sent the Judgment and the Red Hammer Squadron!"

"They finished repairing and refitting my ship? And they've decided to pull my other team back from patrolling the dark side of the moon?"

"Yes, apparently so." Meyrin paused a moment. "We also received word that Tannhäuser Pass was also attacked."

"What!? Did they fend off the attackers?"

"...No. Shinn and Rey were disabled in combat with the attackers. They've survived, and are currently patrolling the base in ZAKUs, just like you. About 79.3 of the base defenses and defenders were wiped out. And we lost the Mass Driver System also."

"Impossible... Was there any intact recordings of the attackers?"

"Yes, there was. Do you want me to send them to you?"

"Please do." A minute later, his monitor began receiving the images and videos. As he browsed through some of the recordings, some of which were more static-y than normal, his eyes widened. "Another Destiny unit? A new Gaia? And..." he froze a full moment. "The Providence!? It can't be!" Athrun shook his head. "Meyrin! Was there any transmissions from them? A voice?"

On screen, Meyrin shook her head. "No. Not a single transmission from the new units. They were silent the whole time."

Athrun pounded his console. "Why... Why would someone want to disrupt the peace we've just recently attained?" Meyrin couldn't answer. No one could. "IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!!"

Two hours later, his ship, the Judgement, and his elite military squad, the Red Hammer, landed. Athrun personally went to inspect his upgraded vessel as well as greeting his team once more.

"FAITH Captain on deck!" shouted the acting Captain.

"At ease," responded Athrun.

"Sir, it's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back. So, what have they done to my ship, other than the obvious?"

"Well, as you saw when we landed, they've permanently equipped smaller, more efficient, and reusable versions of the Atmospheric Booster wings. They've also added four more Tristans, two on each booster; one above and below, as well as upgrading all the CIWS into Beam CIWS. Two more Tannhäusers have been added, one on either side of the MS catapults; as part of the AB wings. Also, the special catapult originally for the Impulse Core Block System has been modified to serve as catapults for the Red Hammer's MP Saviors, MP Rosso Aegis and their Plus 11 Assault Packs."

"That's rather impressive. But how did they make up for the increased power use in the weapons?"

"The two AB wings each contain a hyper deuterion nuclear reactor while the main ship now uses a pair of N-Jammer equipped nuclear fission reactors. They are well shielded, and allow a faster rate of fire from all weapons. Nearly twice that of the base unit."

"Why four generators? And how about the cooling for it all?"

"The reason they've decided to install four generators instead of one large version is for redundancy, so that if one is damaged or acts up, then you have three others to rely on. Really, the ship will function at its most basic with only one generator, but that's if none of the beam weapons are used. The large fins of the AB wings also function as cooling radiators. In fact, most of the wings on this unit function like large cooling fins."

"Wouldn't that affect heat-seeking weapon systems?"

"Actually, no. They dissipate heat very fast. Their heat signature would be the same as the surrounding temperature."

"This ship is truly impressive," stated Athrun as he quickly skimmed the list of updates from the captain's chair. After, he turned back. "How is the Red Hammer Squadron doing?"

"They're itching for action. After reviewing the battle records over the new enemies, they're wanting to prove the strength of FAITH Captain Zala's personal elite team."

"I'll go meet with them momentarily, but first, has replacement parts for my Infinite Justice been sent?"

"Yes, sir. They're in the mech hangar, ready to be mounted."

"Excellent. Then I'll be on my way. Watch the bridge for me." With that, Athrun turned and left.

* * *

Same Day. Location: European/Mediterranean Border

"Hell yeah! That's another victory for the Eurasians!" Evan, now the commander of the 7th Sword of Light Division, raised his rifle up as ZAFT retreated back to the sea.

"Things have been easier now that Morgenroete REION is working on our side," added Vika, as her Destroy Mk. II continued to monitor the surrounding area.

It's been seven days since the REION appeared and helped repair and reinforce the battered Eurasian Federation elements. Multiple minimum maintenance buildings and defenses were erected in many critical locations throughout Europe while REION mass-produced Hyperion G's, Hyperion 105's, Windams, and the Strike Packs capable of being used by altered Windams and Hyperions for Eurasia's forces.

"Too bad the commander and Lloyd aren't here to celebrate with us..." muttered Burton as he listened to battlefield reports streaming from other areas.

"Yeah... You're right. But they both wouldn't want any of us to stay sad. Cheer up," said Evan as he landed near Burton.

All three teammates observed the ZAFT retreat. The REION's own Special Forces were clearly tearing though the AI-controlled MS. The REION MS were of an unorthodox and unknown design, and were armed to the teeth.

"I wonder. How did Orb manage to advance their weapons research farther than the larger EA or the smarter ZAFT?" Vika questioned thoughtfully.

"I don't know. But whatever happened, I'm glad that it did and that they are on our side. I sure as hell wouldn't want to end up on the opposite end of their weapons," responded her lover.

After waiting until no more new attacks came, the trio, as well as the other defenders, pulled back to the nearby firebase.

On board the REION, the surviving team of Imaginary Numbers were gathered around a large meeting room. Chief Commander Erica Simmons was preparing to give them a situation update.

"As you all know, we were lucky to save you all. However, we can not repair your units without coming to an agreement. I'll cut straight to the chase. We'll assist your team, and in return, you'll help us retake Orb."

Aiko stepped forward. "How about this. You help us retake Japan, and we'll be willing to help you retake Orb. Our country first, as we will not let ZAFT force the Destiny Plan on us. Kasumi would've wanted it this way." Aiko, as well as the others, believed Kasumi and Sara dead.

Erica secretly smiled. She remembered a conversation she had with Kasumi earlier this day.

--

Flashback

_Erica was with Aaliyah, Kasumi, and Sara in the medical ward, where Sara was still recovering._

"_Kasumi. I have a question for you," stated Erica._

_Kasumi turned to face her. "Yes, what is it, Mrs. Simmons?"_

"_We want to hire you. You and Sara both. You've seen and operated one of our top secret MS. Normally, we'd conscript you, but Leonhardt 'asked' me to give you a choice. So I'm asking. Would you please help us? We'll provide service and repairs free of charge."_

_Kasumi thought for several minutes. "I'll be willing to sell my services if, and only if, you'll help my team retake Japan. Should you be willing to agree, then I'll sign a deal with you. But until I see proof of your contract with the 2__nd__ Imaginary Number Division, I can't help you. My nation comes first." Kasumi then turned to look at Sara, who had just awoken. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I was hit by a fighter plane." Sara turned to face Erica. "I heard what was just said. My conditions are the same as Kasumi. After Japan is safe, I'll help you."_

_Aaliyah then laughed. "Mon, mon! Ils sont bons! It seems that you have no choice, Miss Erica!"_

_Erica smiled also. "Very well. I'll see if I can work something out."_

End Flashback

--

"Very well. I'll help your team retake Japan. In return, you help us take revenge on ZAFT as we retake Orb."

"Agreed." Aiko and Erica shook hands.

* * *

Same day. Location??

"It's time."

The panels covering the eighth pod that stood in the center of the dark room began to retract into the roof and floor, revealing a nearly naked blonde, covered only by the same metal sections that covered the inhabitants of the other pods.

She felt herself coming together. Her memories began to reassemble and reassert themselves. Her body recognized its soul. Her nerves responded to her synapses. She was quickly regaining consciousness.

The first thing she felt was that she was breathing a liquid. A liquid that helped restore her body and kept oxygen flowing. After that, she felt the metallic devices that just managed to cover her. The next thing she felt was the liquid slowly draining, giving her time to consciously remember how to stand. She felt a device wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. Soon, she heard a voice speaking to her.

"Princess, how are you feeling?" questioned the female voice.

The blonde took a moment to orient her head to the direction of the sound. "I'm... I'm fine..." It took a moment for her to find the voice that had gone silent for several days. "Where... am I...?" She cautiously felt in front of her, and met glass. "What did... you do to me?" Then remembered something very important. "My children...!? What happened to my children!?"

The other female laughed. "Don't worry, Princess. You have been recovering in a stasis pod for eight days. You have only now just awoken. As for your kids, all of us here have taken turns caring for them, though they only bonded really well with one of us. Just wait a moment, and we'll get you out."

The blonde then felt the glass begin to slowly move up. She pulled her hands back to her sides and waited until the humming stopped.

"Are you ready to see again? Are you ready to take command once more?"

The blonde took a moment to ponder those questions. "...I need to confirm that my children are safe, before making deciding my answer to your second question."

"Very well." At that, the blonde immediately felt the metal devices fall away, leaving her standing completely naked. Naked, but as if she'd been reborn. "Open you eyes once more, Princess."

The blonde began to slowly raise her eyelids. Amber eyes slowly managed to focus on nine individuals bowing to her on one knee. Six females, two armored beings, and one male; who ironically had a robe ready. Instinctively, she covered herself despite the fact that all were bowing.

"May I please have the robe?"

The male spoke before standing. "Do not worry, your highness. Though straight, I'm not attracted to you." He stood, and formally walked towards the blonde. "Here." He held out the robe, letting the blonde slide her arms through the sleeves. As the blonde's hands came out the sleeves, he gently rested the robe onto her shoulders, stepped back, and was bowing once more. "Better?"

The blonde turned around. "Much."

"Do you remember who you are?" questioned the female near the back.

That caused the blonde to look up. "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. And you may quit bowing."

The others all began to rise. Immediately, her face lit up in recognition of several people. "Bryseis... Chryseis... Stellar... Ma–Hikaru... Xian...! You're all alive!" They nodded as she said their names and looked each of them in the eye. Eventually, her eyes rested on the four unknowns. "But... who are you? Thanks for helping me... but, I don't ever remember you four."

The female laughed. "It is understandable... after all, we were recently awakened to help you." She stepped forward and rested her hand over her heart. I am Sierra Res Novae. And this," she gestured to the male beside her, "Is my older brother. Siegfried Res Novae. The two in the armored suits are to be your personal bodyguards. The one with the black and red armor is Sinistra, and the one with the white and turquoise armor is Dextra."

The two armored individuals simply bowed. Not a single word left them. Cagalli didn't know what their genders were, nor did she know if they were even human.

"Pleasure to meet you, Princess," stated Siegfried as he formally kissed Cagalli's hand. He clearly had an old world charm.

"Don't call me that. I'm no longer a princess. My nation is gone. I'm just Cagalli Yula Attha, a single mother of four." Cagalli sadly stated.

"Nonsense. You are still a princess. Your nation still lives. It lives as long as the people who are living their half-lives in the Orb Cradle live, as long as the people who support your cause live, and as long as you live and have the will to keep it alive."

"But... I have no Council! I have no money to purchase weapons, equipment, or personnel! I don't even have a functioning military!"

"That's not true." Sierra calmly stated. "You have a council. Stellar, Xian, the twins, Hikaru, me, and my brother shall serve as your council. Stellar is your next nearest relative, and was directly related to one of the former council members. The twins, Bryseis and Chryseis, are direct relatives to another former council member. Xian has willingly renounced her former nation as is willing to assist. Hikaru, too, has renounced her past, and wishes to assist in any way possible. As for me and my brother, we're already devoted to your cause. We were awakened to help you."

"But... I still need a military and funding! What we have available can only serve to keep the Cradle's economy going!"

"Funding is not a problem. And neither is a military."

"...What? How?" Cagalli was still very doubtful.

"All the things necessary to build an army is already available. Not that you would need much more. Your flagship company, Morgenroete, is currently operating independently in Europe in the mobile superfortress/super-factory, REION. They don't know about you or any of us. All they currently know is that the Orb Cradle, and the surviving colonies that are docked on the moon, are still intact and safe. They are currently assisting Europe in protecting the Orb evacuees that managed to make it there."

"But they're over there. What do we have here? Just the bare minimum to keep the Cradle protected. We can't even retake the surface of Orb!" Cagalli was relieved at the mention that REION survived, and that the colonies were still intact.

"Wrong again. You have the Progenitor Fleet," calmly stated Sierra.

That froze Cagalli. "That fleet... They were sealed for a reason. Their capabilities were, and still are, in direct violation of Orb's military protocols! They're too powerful!"

"But a force of 60 naval vessels, 60 land vessels, and 70 aerospace vessels; all fully armed and armored, is hard to ignore. They simply need someone to lead them. And besides, it is really a good idea to continue sticking to the old protocols that helped lead Orb into oblivion?"

"But still...!" Cagalli was concerned. "They aren't normal vessels! They aren't even man-made! They're just too powerful!"

"But you need their power. You'll need it to revive Orb."

Cagalli looked away. "...First, let me see my children. I need to hold them."

Stellar, who had been quiet the whole time, happily spoke up. "I'll take you Caggi-Chan! Follow me!" she chirped, dragging Cagalli out of the stasis chambers, followed by Sinistra, Dextra, and the twins.

"Will she take up arms once more? And what do you propose for us to do in the meantime?" questioned Xian. Hikaru turned to listen.

Sierra turned back to them. "Just give her some time. As for something to do, I want you to test out the new units at the ZAFT-controlled Victoria Base. Capture it, as it still has some nuclear material left over from the Atlantic Federation's nuclear development program before it was captured by ZAFT. They should still have enough reserves for us to use." Sierra sighed. "But really, we need to test the combat capabilities of the new units."

"Is that all? You don't need anyone assassinated? No base destroyed?" questioned Xian.

"For the time being, you just need to observe the new units in battle. This will be a beautiful reunion between their pilots. You need not engage in active combat unless necessary. We have already updated your units to be resistant to the corruption, but you still need to inject yourselves with this vaccine. Here." Siegfried handed two syringe guns filled with a glowing liquid to Xian and Hikaru.

Hikaru stared at the fluid for a moment. "...This won't make me glow... right?"

Siegfried laughed. "No, no it will not. It is just so that corruption will be impossible."

Xian and Hikaru exchanged glances, shrugged, then shot themselves in the neck. Afterwards, they handed the guns back to Siegfried, turned, and headed for the mech hangars.

"Those new units... They don't seem very friendly..." stated Hikaru as she stared at the new, demonic-looking units that were lined up and ready to go.

"Well, they are the physical manifestation of the Princess's hatred that she feels for ZAFT, as well as the sorrow she feels for Orb and it's people. All I know is that ZAFT will suffer... painfully."

In another area of the unknown underground base, Cagalli was gently rocking baby Kisala while singing to her sleeping children all at once. Stellar was also with her, singing along while rocking young Uzumi. The twins were also just cradling or singing to Patrick and Lenore while the two guards remained standing guard just outside the nursery.

"They're sooo cute, Caggi-chan. Too bad they were born in this time of crisis..." stated Stellar.

"I know..." Cagalli began to tear up. 'And they were born out of wedlock...' she added silently.

Stellar turned to Cagalli. "Do you honestly wish to continue fighting? Or do you simply want to raise your children in the peaceful sanctuary of the Cradle?"

Cagalli turned to Stellar. "...I want to raise them peacefully, but sooner or later, the Cradle, as well as the surviving colonies currently docked on the moon, would be found and captured or destroyed. I can't let my people suffer." Cagalli cried a bit, but a look of pure determination appeared on her face. "If I have to become evil itself to save them, I'll gladly do so." She then looked upon the sleeping forms of her children. "If for nothing else, I want to make a world where they can peacefully grow up, free of entrapment."

Back in the lab, Sierra smiled. "We will grant you that power."

* * *

July 19, C.E. 75 Location: Victoria Base

It was high noon at Victoria Base. Everything was calm as gulls dipped and dived for fish in the ocean nearby while ZAFT patrols ambled amicably along their route, their pilots chatting away at the rumors of a new attack force.

"Did you hear? Carpentaria had lost all their pilots in one strike!"

"Impossible! How!?"

"I heard that the pilot's quarters was one of the first to go up in flames!"

"Then I'm spending the night in my ZAKU. There's no way they'll catch me off-guard–!" The pilot was silenced mid-sentence when a large, grotesque blade impaled the unit through the cockpit from behind.

The other three patrolling ZAKUs immediately turned back, just in time to see a purple unit with a grotesque arm extracting the large blade from their comrade. "Stevenson! You bastard!" Both ZAKUs opened fire on the new unit. To their complete horror, the unit's armor resisted the beams. "What the hell is that thing made of!? How did we fail to detect it!?"

The unit, which had stood still during the initial volley, looked up, it's red eyes flashing as it came alive. "Give... me... your... SOULS!!" wailed a disembodied voice as the unit charged the nearest ZAKU.

"AAAHHH! Get the hell away from me, you freak!!" The ZAKU backpedaled as fast as it could as the dark purple unit reached out to grab it with it's technorganic arm. "AAAHHH!!" The ZAKU was held up by the the head, uselessly clawing at the unknown unit, trying in vain to escape.

"Alex!" The other two ZAKUs attempted to fire on the unknown, but the kicking and thrashing of their comrade prevented effective fire.

"You... will... join us!!" The technorganic material on the unknown unit's arm began to visibly spread into the ZAKU, quickly warping the metal frame into something more alien.

"AAAHHH! OH GOD!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? AAAHHH!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" screamed the pilot as the ZAKU went limp while the foreign material continued to take it over. Within minutes, the pilots began to shriek hysterically as the substance began to take control of the cockpit. "MY ARMS!! IT'S MUTATING MY ARMS!! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! NOOOOO–!!" the voice died abruptly died away as the pilot became nothing more than a grotesque pile of unrecognizable biomass fused directly with the cockpit itself.

The unknown unit then dropped the mutated ZAKU on the ground, which to the horror of the two remaining ZAKU pilots, began to move and stand up on it's own and pulled out the beam tomahawk. After a couple more seconds, the ZAKU then turned into another purple unit.

The tomahawk then mutated into a grotesque broadsword. "John... Menza... help... me... Give... me... your... souls...!" cried the disembodied voice of their former comrade.

"Oh... my... god...! I-it m-mutated Alex in-into one of those f-freaks!!" One of the ZAKUs immediately turned and ran. "I don't want to become like them! I don't want to die!!" The panic-stricken pilot was screaming bloody murder as he ran towards the base.

"Menza! Don't!" But John couldn't chase after his friend, as the original unknown unit began to stalk towards him. "Get the hell away from me!" John began to carefully circle strafe the attacker, but still keeping wary of the second one. "Come on... Why won't you fall?" His beam assault rifle was quickly proving to be useless against the constantly self-healing, beam resistant armor of his attacker.

The former ZAKU unit just suddenly became alert, then quickly jumped into the air... towards the direction of Menza.

"Crap! Menza! Zombie Alex is coming your way!" warned John, moments before having to evade several eye laser blasts from the unknown terror. "Just what the hell are you!?" he roared.

That actually caused the unit to stop for a moment. "You really want to know... who I am?" It pointed its mutant arm at the ZAKU.

That sinister voice made John nervous. He carefully monitored his surroundings while keeping the demonic unit within his sight. "Yeah... Just who the hell are you!? Wait, let me rephrase that. _**What**_ the hell are you!? What organization are you from!? What is your mission!?"

The purple unit laughed. It actually laughed. It's very frame moved as if it was a human body. "I am a devourer of souls! I have the ability to control the weak! I'm what makes people huddle in fear every night! I am..." the unit then put its demon hand over its "heart". "I am Nightmare!" It then lifted its sword. "And this... is my other half. Meet the demon sword... Soul Edge!"

To John's complete horror, what he thought was just a grotesque sword was actually a living weapon. The sword revealed a sinister, glowing, purple eye, right in the center. John found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from that eye. That near-unblinking eye that seemed to peer into his innermost thoughts. "You're not a human-made object! You're a demon!"

The mech known as Nightmare laughed. "I am man-made! I am the physical manifestation of one's sins, desires, greed, lust, envy! I am the form that hatred and sorrow take on! I represent all that is evil and corrupt! I'm given strength and form by the fear and horror of those that dare to take me on! Even now, I can feel your fear! Your fear for your friends! Your fear for the base! Your fear for yourself!"

For the first time in a long time, John began to realize true fear. He literally felt cold and numb inside. Worse, the voice of the demonic unit began to whisper insidious thoughts within his head.

"Look upon Soul Edge. Do not try to resist. I'll make your conversion as painful as possible." The Nightmare began to approach him. Unable to control himself, John whimpered as the unit raised its mutant arm. "This will be very painful, I'll assure you, but it will be nice and slow. JOIN US!!" It thrusted the arm towards the ZAKU's head...

"WAAAAAAHHH!!"

Only to meet a beam shield. "Nightmare. That will be unnecessary for the time being."

The azure knight mech reluctantly withdrew it's arm. "Very well. But why?" it questioned, staring at the newcomer.

"He has a daughter. Two of them in fact. One is currently stationed on the Gondwana, and the other is currently on her way to Carpentaria."

"...I see. Very well then. What shall I do with this coward?"

"Bring him along. Let him watch his friend's loyalties change." With that, the newcomer took back off into the air.

Nightmare stared back at the motionless ZAKU. "You will follow me... Let's go meet this Menza, of yours."

Meanwhile, Menza was running like crazy, carelessly tripping over whatever was in his path. "B-base! Base!! Do you r-read me!? I repeat! Do you read m-me!?"

All he heard though was the disembodied voice of his former comrade. "Why do you run...? All I want is your soul...! Give it to me...!" The other Nightmare was hopping and running towards Menza.

"S-stay away!!" Menza momentarily turned just to toss a grenade at the azure terror. It managed to explode right in its face.

"That wasn't very nice..." As the smoke cleared, the true face of the unit was revealed. A sinister Gundam head stared back, its eyes seemingly glowing with fire.

"T-that was just a helmet!?"

The azure terror bent and calmly picked up its helmet. "Well. It seems as though you've managed to forcefully dislodge my helmet. But now that you've seen what lies under, you have to die!!" The mouthplate of the Nightmare flipped down to reveal large, bloody, yellow, and sharp teeth.

"Waaahhh!!" Menza took off at full speed, this time, gliding along the ground as often as he could with his unit's thrusters. "I don't want to die!! I have a family!" He was fast approaching the base, only to be violently kicked towards the ground. "Uuuhhh!!" Menza attempted to continue towards the base by crawling.

"I think we've gone far enough." A metal "boot" belonging to the Nightmare chasing him firmly pressed the ZAKU into the muck. It then kicked the ZAKU onto its back, and firmly stepped on the torso. "Your friend is coming to witness this momentous occasion. See?"

Menza, nervously stared at his right screen, were the ZAKU piloted by John was calmly walking towards him... with the original Nightmare calmly trailing. "J-John! Wh-what the hell are you doing!? The-these are the o-ones that murdered Stevenson! Th-they mutated Alex into the freak pinning me down! Do something!"

But within the other ZAKU, John was blankly staring at the other ZAKU lying helpless under the foot of the other Nightmare. "You shall not help him..." whispered the insidious voices in his head.

"It seems as though he's decided to join. Now, prepare for your glorious transformation!!" The Nightmare that once was Alex raised its own Soul Edge.

"John! John!! Do something!! Anything!! JOOOHHHNNN!!"

The blade came down. "WAAAAAAHHH!!" And into the cockpit, but not killing Menza. Instead, the mutagen quickly began to infect his unit. An eye formed at the tip of the sword, the tip that was level with Menza's head. "AAAAAAHHH!!"

The screams of fear and agony by Menza echoed through the cockpit of John's ZAKU, while the waves of fear and agony further served to speed the mutation process. Soon, Menza was no more. He had become yet another Nightmare.

After the new Nightmare stood and completed its change, all three, with John mindlessly following, calmly walked towards Victoria Base. "Watch as Victoria Base burns!!" In the early evening light, the sky was set aflame by the destruction wreaked upon the base's defenses and defenders. ZAFT pilots were forced to attack friends that had begun undergoing mutation. Those that were too late to end the lives of their friends found themselves facing an ever increasing amount of azure terrors. Soon, the base defenders were no more. Soon, a flare signaling the base's capture brought about the end to the ZAFT occupation of Victoria Base.

"I release you from enthrallment." As soon as the first Nightmare said that, John attacked.

"NOOO!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!? YOU DEMONIC BASTARDS!!" John attempted to attack the Nightmare that was once Alex. Unfortunately, he found himself quickly pinned.

"Hold still, you weakling." All three Nightmares pointed their swords at John, and then created a gravimetric distortion that froze John's ZAKU in place. "The warriors of Orb come."

That caused John to look up. "What!? That can't be! Orb was destroyed! They were destroyed for resisting the Destiny Plan!"

"Oh, but it isn't. Hello there, my little devil. How are you feeling?" A different unit landed in front of the pinned ZAKU, with a second unit landing next to the first.

"Go to hell, you bitch!" John turned his furious gaze upon the newcomer.

"Tsk, Tsk. Such rude manners. It's because of people like you that make me want to constantly kill!" A wire from the unit attached to the ZAKU, and delivered a strong shock.

"UUURRRGH!!"

After a minute, the shock subsided. "Now, let me introduce myself. I'm Xian. I'm an elite warrior for Orb. And you are our little devil."

"I'm... no one's... devil!"

"Oh, but you will be." Xian turned to the Nightmares. "Bring him in. Several scientists are on their way to Victoria Base as we speak. We'll give Mr. John a taste of what's to come."

"As you wish." The three Nightmares effortlessly dragged the immobile ZAKU towards Victoria, where other Nightmares had already begun redecorating. Damaged MS and defenses were "revived" by the self-healing capabilities of the mutagen.

The Endless Destiny walked closer to the Providence Mk. II. "What's the reason for letting him live?" questioned Hikaru.

"He's going to be our little spy within ZAFT. And besides, it wouldn't do to explain to one of our top agents that we inadvertently killed, or rather, mutated her father."

"...I see." Hikaru overlooked the base. "Those units are truly disturbing."

"I agree with you there, but they do their job very well."

* * *

July 20, C.E. 75 Location: Underground

Cagalli was overlooking the large underground city from a point high on the wall. "I need a way to take back control of the surface... but, even then, there's still going to be high amounts of residual radiation fallout from Requiem's near-fatal strike..." she softly murmured. "And that would require more power and personnel than I could afford."

"There is a way to obtain the power that you need."

Cagalli turned to face Sierra. "Oh, it's just you. Where's your brother? And what do you mean?"

Sierra just gave a relaxed smile before turning to look over the large expanse that was the Orb Cradle. "My brother is working with reviving the Progenitor Fleet, so that your entrance back into Orb will be grand, and your retaking complete."

Cagalli slightly grimaced at the mention of the Forbidden Fleet. But she knew that she had no choice. "And they will be the power that I need?"

Sierra turned back. "Oh no. They are but the tip of the power that you can wield. The power I'm referring to will let you strike back against ZAFT itself."

"Is is the power systems for the Satellite Cannons mounted on my unit?"

"Greater than that."

"What is more powerful than mobile Satellite Cannons?" Cagalli was beginning to have a bit of worry.

Sierra smiled. "Did your father ever mention how Orb managed to make major jumps in technology?"

That caught Cagalli off-guard. "Come to think of it, he never mentioned how. Nor did Mrs. Simmons..."

"Several years before your were born, a joint Orb/Morgenroete excavation deep into the extinct Onogoro Volcano revealed the existence of an intact, alien starship."

"You're lying. There's no way that an alien ship could exist."

"It is true. You can find the files buried deep within your late father's records."

"If it is, then why was it kept secret?"

"He knew the dangers of letting incompetent leaders or military personnel taking control of such a powerful relic left behind by the ancients. In fact, the Progenitor Fleet is the creation of the space vessel. Your father hid the data to prevent others from misusing it. But now, it is needed by you and Orb more than ever."

Cagalli wasn't so sure. "I... I just don't know."

"See it for yourself. Determine if you want to take control of it. It waits only for your decision."

"You can access it? How? And what do you mean, 'It waits only for your decision.'?"

"It has an intelligent mind of its own. It chooses who will command its power."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "Take me there then. I'll determine for myself if it's worth awakening. If my father had sealed it, then there was a very good reason why."

"...As you wish, Princess."

Cagalli was led into areas that she never knew existed. In fact, they way the walls, ceilings, and floors were made were clearly different than the standard areas that she knew off. There were softly glowing blue patterns on all four sides, running the entire length of the halls.

"Just... where are we?" she stated as she watched the slow pulsation of the blue lines.

"We are deep under the Onogoro Volcano. These halls were originally built by the alien starship when it initially sent out automated probes to determine the composition of the planet it landed on. According to the records, it just seemed to stop and go into hibernation for many years... until your father awakened it once more."

Many different thoughts ran through Cagalli's head as the information Sierra was telling her continued to pour in. She wondered why, why did the alien starship just go silent? Why did it not attack humans? Why had her father seal the knowledge of the starship? Why had he permitted the moving of the Forbidden Fleet despite the power each vessel possessed? Why?

"We are here. Brace yourself." Both females had stopped in front of an immense trapezoidal door.

"Huh?" Cagalli wasn't able to say anything further as door began to open, by splitting into several sections and retracting into the floor, ceiling, and sides (just like the massive doors leading to the Tsubaki in FAFNIR). "Wha...!" She was rendered completely speechless upon seeing a large, sleek, and massive structure towering over her. Many of the seams softly pulsated with running blue lights.

"This is the alien starship that was discovered many years ago."

"It's massive..."

"It is. At 1440 meters from top to bottom (it rested vertically), this is the longest flight capable vessel in existence. And it has more than enough space for MS and small ships. In fact, it can build its own army with its advanced manufacturing bays."

"...And how to we get in? It's so dark in this cavern, I can't see the top of it."

"Just follow me." Sierra led Cagalli towards a portion of the immense monolith that was locked within the earth. "Place your palm here," stated Sierra as she shined a light on what appeared to be a palm scanner.

Cagalli was hesitant, but complied. She felt a minor prick as the device took a drop of blood for sampling as it scanned her palm at the same time. "Ouch..."

Moments later, the door opened. Within, another door opened and revealed a hall with softly glowing blue patterns running the length. "Follow me."

Cagalli was beginning to have doubts, but curiosity compelled her to continue following. Soon, she was led to what she initially thought was an elevator. As she and Sierra stepped in, Sierra pressed a series of unknown buttons, which caused Cagalli and herself to float.

"Wha!? What's going on...!?" Cagalli was never able to finish her sentence, as both females were teleported to another location somewhere deep within the ship. As soon as they touched ground, Cagalli spun on Sierra. "What the hell just happened!? Where are we!? And how did you know exactly what to press!? You couldn't have existed when my father explored this ship! Just who are you exactly!?" Cagalli fumed.

Sierra only smiled before answering. "We were just teleported to the restricted hall leading directly to the core of the ship. Please continue to follow me, Princess." Sierra simply continued past Cagalli and towards the only other door, at the end of the hall.

"Wait! You haven't answered all of my questions! Wait, I said!" Cagalli stomped after Sierra.

"All will be explained in due time." Sierra turned to Cagalli. "Past these doors is the core of the ship. Please enter."

Cagalli narrowed her eyes at Sierra, but stormed through the large doors... only to stop at the sight of a massive crystalline structure that seemed to float in the middle of the large, spherical room. It pulsed with power, power that Cagalli felt to her very core. Crystals completely covered the walls, and also pulsed with the same power as the core.

"_Come closer..._" Cagalli raised her head in alarm as she heard the voice, both within her mind as well as her ears.

"Who, who are you?" she cautiously ventured.

"I_ am the core of the ship._"

Cagalli looked at the large crystalline ball that seemed to continuously shift its shape. "You're the amorphous crystal?"

"_Yes. Now please come closer, child of the Lion._"

Cagalli reluctantly stepped towards the large crystalline structure. Looking over the edge of the platform, she realized that nothing other than crystals awaited anyone who fell off. Shaking her head, she continued to carefully tread towards the glowing mass right in front of her. Soon, she was standing right before it. "I'm here, as you asked. Just what do you want?"

"_What I want... Hmm... What we want... is what you want..._"

"What kind of answer is that? Trust me, you don't want what I want."

"_What is it... that you want..._"

"What I want? What I want!? I wanted a safe refuge for people shunned by those that refused to accept that everyone was equal! I wanted Orb to survive! I wanted a safe haven where others wouldn't have to fight! I wanted to live happily ever after! I just wanted..." Cagalli began to cry. "I just wanted to rule my nation fairly, and free of anti-Coordinator and Anti-Natural influences... But now, I have nothing! NOTHING! All I have left is my children. I now only have hate! I hate ZAFT! I hate the Atlantic Federation! I hate the Chairman! And most of all, I hate that bastard Zala! He left me when I was still pregnant with Kisala!"

"_Why...? Why do you hate so...?_"

"You wouldn't understand..." Cagalli had fallen to her knees, looking so lost and forlorn.

"_Let me try to, then..._"

"ZAFT... Assaulted us, mercilessly killed innocents... and worst of all, fired Requiem on us! They attacked fleeing refugee ships as well as our colonies in space... Not caring that there were many innocents..."

"_Why... did they do this..._"

"All because of the Chairman's Destiny Plan..."

"_The plan to unite humanity by their genetics..._"

"Yes... And I lost Athrun because of that... I lost my nation to that... I nearly lost my life to that...!"

"_How important... was this Athrun Zala... to you...?_"

Cagalli gave a resigned, sarcastic hmph, before continuing. "We were married after the first war. We had twins, a boy and girl, and another young son before he left..."

--

Flashback: C.E. 73

"_So that's it then!? You have to go back to the PLANTs just because of that!?"_

"_I'm sorry, Cagalli. But I must. I feel so useless here," stated a man with blue hair._

"_'Useless'!? What about Patrick and Lenore? What about... Uzumi? They need you. They need their father!" Cagalli was on the verge of tears._

"_They have you, Cagalli. I... I just need more time... to find out what I want to do with my own hands. Here, I can't do anything as your bodyguard. All I could do here was help watch the children. But even then, Mana takes better care of them than I could." The man ran a hand through his dark-blue hair. "I'm sorry, Cagalli. I really am. But-"_

"_Shut up! You had something to do! You could've learned how to take better care of the children! You had more time that I ever did to bond with them...!" the tears fell freely as her voice momentarily faltered. "But you make up some pathetic excuse as to why you needed to 'find yourself'!!"_

"_Cagalli! I'm just at a loss! How can I better protect you and the children if all I can be is a bodyguard!?"_

"_By just being here! By just watching over the children! I can handle myself just as well as you!"_

_The man turned away and sighed. "Look. I'm sorry. I'll come back once I straighten myself out. Okay?"_

"_No. It is not okay. If you walk right out that door this instant, you can forget about me welcoming you back with open arms. Now make your choice. Stay here with me and the children? Or, leave and forget about coming back?"_

_The man sighed long and hard, and ran his hand once more through his hair. He looked back, then away. "I'm sorry." He opened the door, walked halfway out, turned back, and said, "I promise I'll be back," before closing the door._

_As he left, Cagalli grabbed the nearest object, a vase, tossed it, and shattered it against the door. She then fell to her knees, crying heavily. "Why...? Why did you leave...? I thought that you were past all that... I... was going to tell you that I was pregnant with our fourth child... We were supposed to celebrate it together with Kira and Lacus..." She vigorously shook her head and roared. "I HATE YOU, ATHRUN ZALA!!" A pause, "For making me fall in love with you..."_

_Shortly after that day, tensions rose as the EA declared war on ZAFT. Eight months later, Cagalli had given birth to her young daughter, Kisala. To Kira and Lacus's anger, Athrun never came back. Cagalli had held onto a thin hope that Athrun would've come back so she could tell him of her latest pregnacy. The one that nearly killed her and left her unable to bear anymore._

End Flashback

--

"He never came... Never came to console me, to hold me when I was told that I wouldn't be able to bear anymore children, to comfort me as I nearly died... It was only my brother and his wife that were there for me."

"_Why...? Why did he leave exactly...? Do you know...?_"

"Actually, I did... Kira told me in person, after fighting Athrun." Cagalli shook her head.

"_And...?_"

"It turns out that Athrun was so enraptured with the promises of peace and unity by the Chairman, he rejoined ZAFT, brought honor back to the Zala name, and found that I wasn't meant to be his Destined..." Cagalli sniffed, but managed to hold back more tears.

"_What do you mean... by Destined...?_"

"To be someone's Destined is to be the perfect match. Genetically, physically, emotionally, and personality-wise. Heh. Turns out that Meyrin was his perfect match. 98.994 percent compatible."

"_And what was yours...?_"

"Only 44.671 percent."

"_Yet you were able to successfully have children despite the differences..._"

"Oh, but Zala only cared for statistics! He refused to look at what lied beyond the numbers. He forgot that it was me that talked him out of committing suicide at GENESIS. It was me that supported him when he was felt so alone. Meyrin was never there for him."

"_So he was blinded by the promises of the man that caused the fall of Orb and the subjugation of the Earth sphere._"

"Exactly."

"_Other than your children and your nation with its people... Do you have anything else to continue living for...?_"

"I… I have nothing left…"

"_… Then surrender your all to me…_"

"W-why…?" Cagalli looked up, started at the sudden command.

"_I shall grant you ultimate power… for a price…_"

"Why are you giving me this choice?" she suspiciously asked.

"_Because we believe you are in need of its strength._"

"But I…"

"_Will it take you where you need to go? Will it help you along the way? Only time can tell._"

"…"

"_The Lion once told me that everyone has an ultimate goal in their life. And my goal is to grant you the power to accomplish yours._" The voice of the core began to get stronger.

"!!" Cagalli was stunned.

"_The Lion spoke of his wish and desire for Orb, and if possible, the world. If nothing else, he wanted Orb to live long and prosperous, free of danger. Yet, he knew that it would never really be this way as long as certain persons were in power. He wished that Orb would be the role model that everyone else took after. But he knew that as long as Orb attempted to keep its army minimal, others would see Orb as weak and easy to push around. That's why he reluctantly allowed the creation of advanced weapons. He permitted the removal and refurbishing of the fleet that you refer to as the Progenitor Fleet from this vessel's storage bays. It was meant as one of the last resorts. But he passed away before he could ever tell you of the final command needed to awaken them._"

"...And what was the last resort...?"

"_Me. This vessel._"

"Why? Why are you the last resort?"

"_We are not just a vessel capable of interstellar voyage. We are also a superweapon. One capable of destroying stars._"

"!! So that's why my father sealed all entrances and records of you!"

"_Yes. He feared that we could be misused and turned to hold the world ransom. But we told him of the price payed by those that decide to use us._"

"...And what are they?"

"_The person who we grant our power to has to completely surrender their mind, body, and soul to us in exchange for being able to wield our dangerous power. Their lifespan will be shortened; upon the decision to end the contract, they will only have hours to live, depending on how worthy they were while wielding us, and they can not object to whatever we decided to do with them._"

"And if the user decides to object?"

"_We eliminate them and destroy everything they had attempted to do._"

"The perfect loyalty failsafe. So technically, you can take control and turn on what the user wanted, right?"

"_Correction. We can't function independently without a living being other than ourselves. We are merely a tool for the living being. We do as they command, as long as they live. We can't fire our main weapon, even in defense, without a living being contracted to us. The only thing we can do without a living being is return to where we were awakened; in this case, this massive cave, and defend ourselves with the regular defenses._"

"Whoever built you was wise."

"_They were indeed._"

Cagalli remained silent for a long moment, deciding on what she wished to do next. To ease her mind a bit, she asked something unexpected. "What are Siegfried and Sierra to you?"

The core actually froze a moment as it deliberated that question. "_They... are our... son and daughter... according to the definition of humanity._"

"I see. So that's why the knew so much. Why did you create them?"

"_They were to be our proxies and our window to the world. They were created specifically to assist Orb, no matter what happened to themselves._"

"Why?"

"_The Lion was the first being to ever ignore the promise of power. He was different. He relied on his inner strength to try and command his nation. He... impressed us. And as a result, we wish to help restore and protect Orb._"

Cagalli was impressed. Her father unknowingly gained a very powerful ally. "I'm weak... nothing like my father... but I want the same for my nation. I'm willing to surrender everything I have if I can restore Orb and keep it safe." A single tear fell from here eye as she looked directly at the glowing core. "I've decided. Enter into a contract with me."

"_Are you sure about this? Once the contract is made, there's no turning back._"

Cagalli gave a bitter smile, but then relaxed it into a genuine one. "I have no regrets."

"_...If that is your final decision, please take off your garments and prepare for bonding._"

Cagalli complied, and slowly walked the last couple steps to the core. "I'll do this for Patrick, Lenore, Uzumi, and Kisala, and as well as Orb." She closed her eyes, and stepped off the platform. Expecting to fall, she instead floated before the core.

The crystalline core shifted until it seemed ready to devour her. It slowly pulled Cagalli in, and completely surrounded her. It was in her mind, body, and soul. She felt the intensity of the bonding and cried out. The last thing she remembered was the love she had for her children and her nation.

* * *

July 20 (same day, late evening), C.E. 75 Location: Northern Australia (under ZAFT Control)

Nothing remained. Nothing but fire. All that stood in the center of the ZAFT base was a bloody red unit. It single handedly destroyed the entire base as well as leaving no witnesses. In rage, it reared back, and sent out a massive roar that promised a dark retribution.

* * *

To Be Continued...

To clarify some things now. As stated, this story was to include sci-fi elements. I've drawn inspiration from Battlezone II, Supreme Commander, Heroic Age, Soul Calibur, Command and Conquer 3, Homeworld, and SRW, just to name a few. The Orb Cradle is based off of the Earth Cradle idea from SRW as well as the Geo-Front idea from Evangelion. It's a massive underground facility meant as an emergency shelter for the citizens of Orb. The most outlandish addition is the alien vessel. That's just about as sci-fi as the story will get.

And for all readers that thought GS: Betrayal was gone, it's not. Thank you.

* * *

**New/Updated Personnel**

NA

* * *

**New Units**

**Mobile Suit Name:** Mephistopheles

**Model Number:** SFF-MX-XX1

**Codename:** Demon Rouge

**Unit Type:** Ultra Experimental Command MS

**Manufacturer:** Anglachel

**Constructor:** Anglachel

**Operator:** To Be Revealed (TBR)

**Accommodation:** One Pilot Only, Panoramic Cockpit in Torso

**Power Source:** Seems to be the crystalline structure itself.

**Head Height:** 24.2 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 52.4 metric tons (estimated)

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, Variable Phase-Shift (VPS) Armor, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon, RED Field, EMES, NES, 1 Organic Body, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, DML System, EXAM System (imprinted w/ Kira Yamato's SEED mode), ZERO System (synced to EXAM System), a "Powerflow" Power Management System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Basilisk Eye" Eye Beam Lasers, 2x Beam Machinecannons (fire-linked; mounted on either side of the neck), 2x Beam Sabers (stored in recharge racks in shoulder armor), 4x Heat Daggers (one in each foot and one in each calf), 2x Scissor Anchors (mounted on front skirt armor), 2x Screw Whips (stored in rear skirt armor), 2x Beam Shield/Brand Markers (mounted on forearms), 1x Buster Gun (stored on right hip armor; ammo includes grenades or atomic shells), 1x Beam Zanbar (stored on left hip armor), 1x Zanbuster (combined buster gun/beam zanbar), 1x Beam Crossbow (9 barrels), 1x Muramasa Blaster Sword (equipped w/ 1x Beam Gun and 14x Beam Saber Emitters), and 2x Demon Knuckles (stored as shoulder guards; looks like a demonic face). The Demon Faces (on the forehead, chest, and shoulder guards) can fire ruby beams from the eyes. The head has a hidden "Zorn".

**Optional Hand Armament:** Anything that can be wielded and used as a weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This unit is an ultra experimental command unit created exclusively for a certain person. It looks almost exactly like the Master Grade 1/100 Crossbone Gundam FullCloth, but with demon faces instead of skulls and crossbones and no Core Lander. Instead, the unit has four wings exactly like the Wing Zero Ver. Ka. designed by Katoki. The FullCloth is still there, but the shoulder guards that had a skull look and shape to it are now demon shaped. The unit's colors have changed, and the unit has several shades of red, and styled to give the unit a throughly demon look, and some black for secondary coloration. The demon faces (on the head, chest, and shoulders) are colored bone white, but have a crimson stain around, and a 'bloody tears' pattern falling from, one eye. The unit's head itself has a teeth-filled mouth hidden under the lower faceplates (think Devil Gundam's blood-stained teeth from the ending to G Gundam). This unit was created partly to strike terror into the minds of any enemy, and partly as a lethal close to medium range combat unit. In its pilot's highly skilled hands, this becomes a living nightmare on the battlefield. When the armor is completely destroyed, the true being under the armor is revealed. A technorganic humanoid being (Evangelion Unit 01 w/o the head armor and with Devil Gundam's Teeth) that is ultra fast and ultra deadly on its own.

* * *

**Mobile Suit Name:** Nightmare I

**Model Number:** SFF-SIN-NX1

**Codename:** –

**Unit Type:** Mutated MS

**Manufacturer:** Anglachel (originals only)

**Constructor:** Anglachel (originals only)

**Operator:** Scion Central Consciousness

**First Deployment:** C.E. ?

**Accommodation:** Unknown

**Power Source:** Seems to be the organic/crystalline structure itself.

**Head Height:** 21.0 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** 23.4 metric tons (estimated)

**Equipment / Design:** Unknown

**Fixed Armament:** 2x "Basilisk Eye" Eye Beam Lasers, 1x "Soul Edge Phantom" Prototype Demon Blade (has the ability to launch its own type of attacks; the default weapon of Nightmare from Soulcalibur III), and 1x "Corruption" Palm Beam Cannon (in right hand; can fire a variety of shots).

**Optional Hand Armament:** Anything that can be wielded and used as a weapon.

**Mobile Suit Description:** This demonic unit was created out of pure hatred by Cagalli's subconscious. The unit can corrupt anything it touches, thanks to a violent form of the technorganic virus called Lusus Naturae. It can be transmitted directly by touch, or by beam (based upon the Beast Infection Beam from Homeworld: Cataclysm). The twisted essence of Cagalli's anger, hatred, agony, and pain manifested itself as a violent soul that was then copied and fused with the technorganic MS. Anything that comes into direct contact with the virus or the unit is driven crazy and insane as their bodies are mutated by the virus into equally hideous and horrific creatures, though for some reason, women aren't as badly affected as men (their cocooned instead, but still trapped). They also lose control of their bodies and become slaves to Cagalli or the Scion Central Consciousness. This particular unit is a test version created partly as an outlet for Cagalli's intense emotions. This unit is based off of Nightmare from the original Soulcalibur, but with a Gundam face hidden under the helmet. The face also has a teeth-filled mouth just like the Mephistopheles.

* * *

**Ship Name:** Illusion

**Model Number:** SNN-X-PIL

**Codename:** NA

**Unit Type:** Advanced Naval Stealth Reconnaissance Trimaran

**Manufacturer:** TBR (To Be Revealed)

**Constructor:** TBR

**Operator:** ??

**Accommodation:** ??

**Power Source:** 1 GN Fusion Drive (primary), 2 Micro Fusion Reactors (secondary), and 3 Mini GN Drives (1 on the back end of each side hull and 1 in ship bow).

**Ship Length:** 200 meters (est.)

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon (and coated in R/SAM), RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, GN Particle Distribution Control System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite. An AIRD Ver. 4.5 Reconnaissance Drone System is installed for extra detailed recon.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Multiphase Particle Lasers (in pop-up bow turret), 5x Torpedo Launchers (3 forward firing, and two rear firing), 1x Tip Laser Blade (METEOR-grade; mounted on bow), 2x "Griffen" Laser Blade Emitters (along forward hull), and 2x Mega Laser Blades (METEOR-grade; mounted on sides).

**Mobile Suit Capacity:** 2 MS.

**Ship Description:** This unit is part of a derelict fleet of unknown origin. It's designed solely for advanced reconnaissance deep within enemy territory. It has minimal armament, instead relying on its unusually high speed (for a ship of this size) and advanced stealth equipment to get it in and out of volatile situations quickly. If cornered and faced with a large opposing vessel that clearly outguns the ship, the Illusion can ram right though by activating the laser blades and kamikazing straight through the opponent. It's AIRD (Adaptable Intelligence-equipped Responsive Drone) System's drones each have a Battle Adaptable AI that can automatically make decisions for itself if the current tactics were proving ineffective. 25 truly independent drones are controlled by a Battle Adaptable AI that also learns. Basically, this system functions just like real humans on the battlefield: if the current strategy isn't working, then the frontline units will adjust their strategy and relay that to the commander, and vice versa. By using information relayed between the frontline units and their command, the system can instantly alter and/or adjust their tactics when dealing with a stronger enemy. The drones are 9 m. long x 1 m. wide x 1 m. tall and looks like a triangular bullet w/ its sides pushed in since it incorporates both an advanced Early Warning System and a beam gun. Each drone is powered by 3 MagCoils. The unit can carry two MS for additional protection.

* * *

**Ship Name:** Shotokan

**Model Number:** SNN-X-PSH

**Codename:** NA

**Unit Type:** Advanced Naval Stealth Trimaran Dreadnought

**Manufacturer:** TBR (To Be Revealed)

**Constructor:** TBR

**Operator:** ??

**Accommodation:** ??

**Power Source:** 1 Quantum Influx Fusion Reactor (primary), 2 GN Fusion Reactors (secondary), and 4 Mini GN Drives (1 on each front and back end of each side hull).

**Ship Length:** 400 meters (est.)

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon (and coated in R/SAM), RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, GN Particle Distribution Control System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite.

**Fixed Armament:** 2x Quantum Particle Cannons (in pop-up bow turret), 5x Plasma-tipped Torpedo Launchers (3 forward firing, and two rear firing), 2x Mini Railguns (), 4x Retractable Plasma Cannon Turrets (3 cannons per turret; 2 turrets per side), and 2x Vertical Launch Homing Laser Blocks (in a 4-5-4 configuration).

**Mobile Suit Capacity:** 4 MS.

**Ship Description:** This unit is part of a derelict fleet of unknown origin. It's designed as an advanced dreadnought battleship. It's equipped with an advanced power generator that gives the unit more than enough power for its weapons. Its main weapons are a pair of Quantum Particle Cannons that focus energy taken directly from the main generator into a very tight energy sphere, which upon impact, releases all that energy in a massive but focused burst that can penetrate even the toughest armor or energy shielding available. The rest of the weapons are slightly more conventional, but as they aren't man-made, do considerably more damage than normal. The unit can carry four MS for additional protection.

* * *

**Ship Name:** Razors Kiss

**Model Number:** SNN-X-PRK

**Codename:** NA

**Unit Type:** Advanced Naval Stealth Fire Support Trimaran Carrier

**Manufacturer:** TBR (To Be Revealed)

**Constructor:** TBR

**Operator:** ??

**Accommodation:** ??

**Power Source:** 2 Quantum Influx Fusion Reactors (primary), 2 GN Fusion Reactors (secondary), and 4 Mini GN Drives (1 on each front and back end of each side hull).

**Ship Length:** 500 meters (est.)

**Equipment / Design:** 1 Adv. Targeting Computer, 1 Battle AI, armor plates made of Zol-Oricalcon (and coated in R/SAM), RED Field, EMES, NES, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Neurosystem, Full NBC Protection System, GN Particle Distribution Control System, and an Advanced Sensor Suite. An AIRD Ver. 4.5 Reconnaissance Drone System is installed for extra defense.

**Fixed Armament:** 8x Retractable Heavy Missile/Homing Laser Launchers (in pop-up turrets), 5x Plasma-tipped Torpedo Launchers (3 forward firing, and two rear firing), and 4x Heavy Vertical Cruise Missile/Long Range Homing Laser Blocks (2 on each side hull).

**Mobile Suit Capacity:** 8 MS.

**Ship Description:** This unit is part of a derelict fleet of unknown origin. The Razors Kiss is a Guided Missile Battlecarrier designed for advanced long range support. It has some heavy armaments, meant to single handedly reduce an enemy fleet to nothing. It's AIRD (Adaptable Intelligence-equipped Responsive Drone) System's drones each have a Battle Adaptable AI that can automatically make decisions for itself if the current tactics were proving ineffective. 25 truly independent drones are controlled by a Battle Adaptable AI that also learns. Basically, this system functions just like real humans on the battlefield: if the current strategy isn't working, then the frontline units will adjust their strategy and relay that to the commander, and vice versa. By using information relayed between the frontline units and their command, the system can instantly alter and/or adjust their tactics when dealing with a stronger enemy. The drones are 9 m. long x 1 m. wide x 1 m. tall and looks like a triangular bullet w/ its sides pushed in since it incorporates both an advanced Early Warning System and a beam gun. Each drone is powered by 3 MagCoils. The unit can carry eight MS for additional protection. Its mission specialty is Sea Domination. It also holds a secret that can drastically alter the outcome of a battle.

* * *

**Battleship Name:** Anglachel

**Model Number:** ORB-XXX

**Codename:** The Final Guardian

**Unit Type:** Alien megafortress w/ superweapons (yes, that is plural); serves as Orb's last guardian.

**Manufacturer:** Scion

**Constructor:** Scion

**Operator:** ??

**Accommodation:** ??

**Power Source:** 1 Zuphiroude Energy Core (Primary), 1 Quantum Wave Engine (Alternate Primary), 6 Zeridium Engines (Secondary), and Many Micro MagCoil Powerplants (Located in crucial, critical, and vital areas; they are the backup and tericiary generators).

**Length:** 1440 meters

**Maximum Gross Weight:** Many metric tons

**Launch Catapults:** Many

**Equipment / Design:** Armor made of Unknown/Exotic Materials, Gravity Command Systems, Energy Manipulation Systems, T-Link System Uranus System, Advanced Alien Active and Passive Stealth Systems, Neurosystems, Bio-Neural Gelpacks, Many Nanoproduction Bays, Alien Quantum Computers, Alien Variable Energy Management Systems, Advanced Alien Battle and Targeting Computers, multiple AIs (various types), and Advanced Shield Projectors. The unit also has a Cross Gate Paradigm System, which allows it to teleport and travel dimensions.

**Fixed Armament:** 1x "Genocide" Phased Antimatter Annihilation Cannon Array (variable output), Many "Metal Genocider" HTB (Hyper Tronium Buster) Cannons (hidden), Many Dual "Gravigora" 225cm High-Energy Cannon Turrets (hidden pop-up; also doubles as EMP/Infection Cannons), Many Twin "Cross Smasher" 110cm Solid/Beam Linear Cannons (also hidden; pop-up), Many Surface-to-Ship Heavy Homing Laser Blocks, Many Surface-to-Air Homing Laser Blocks, Many Rapid Beam "Juno" Automatic Multi-Barreled CIWS Turrets, and 9x Heavy Siege Cannons (catapults can also serve as Siege Cannons by launching the massive shells).

**Battleship History/Description:** This unit is Orb's last hidden weapon. Discovered deep within the bowels of the nearby extinct volcano, in the early days of Morgenroete, it was decided by all parties involved that it would not be touched nor utilized for war, due to the discovery of the unit's ability to single-handedly destroy something as large as a main sequence star (ex: the sun). Strictly limited and controlled forays into the massive weapon revealed the existence of a living, and sentient core. Further contact resulted in the realization that the entire ship was somewhat living, a technorganic machine. After several more supervised explorations, the decision was made to stop all contact and reseal the cavern that housed the megalith. Multiple defenses were installed in several undisclosed areas to prevent anyone or anything from entering and possibly activating the unit. Unbeknownst to them, the sentient core "installed" a part of itself into the computer mainframes of Orb and Morgenroete to learn about the current world. After the Bloody Valentine incident, it made its decision on whose side it will support. Now it silently waits… waits for a person willing to surrender everything to it in return for ultimate power. Also, discovered with this unit was a modest fleet of inactive alien battle and support vessels. Limited research on these resulted in the early advancement of Orb's technology.

As for the unit itself, it is colored blacker than black with faintly glowing, very dark blue areas. The unit's sections are based on the number 3. The main 'barrel' of the Genocide Cannon is made up of three rotating 'fins'. They are about a third of the ship's length. Just after that are 6 counter-rotating 'fins' that slightly overlap the first three. The next section consists of 12 'fins' that rotate in the same direction as the first three fins. They face slightly towards the back. The 2 following sections consist of a counter-rotating section with 9 'fins' each. They also face towards the back and partially cover the Zeridium Engines. All the fins except for the last 18 contain some living and working quarters for any inhabitants. All the fins contain various weapon systems, both offensive and defensive. When the Genocide Cannon is charging, electricity begins to arc from the forward facing fins towards the cannon's 'core'. The fins that contain a launch catapult are the 3 main fins (locked down when main cannon is firing), three of the six fins in the next section, 6 of the 12 fins in the next section, and 3 of the 9 fins in the last 2 sections. There are also some launch catapults on the main body.

The unit's core is completely sentient, and as such, can adapt to any situation as needed. All the unit requires to operate the massive weapon is one person. But that person has to completely surrender their mind, body, and soul to the unit's core in exchange for being able to wield its dangerous power. Their lifespan will be shortened, and they can not object to whatever the core wants to do with them, or else, they will die right where they stand. The unit's entire 'body' is very much like a living being's. It will continuously heal itself, it has built-in internal defenses (similar to the immune system), and it can produce/absorb matter and energy for whatever purpose, and it may slightly change shape based upon the feeling of anger, love, fear (highly unlikely), and/or any other emotion(s) that the pilot and/or the core feels. When the mind of the pilot and the core are unified, the entire unit's capabilities increase by 500, or 5X the normal. The unit can also build its own armada of smaller vessels, either internally or externally. If the Quantum Wave Engine is used with the Cross Gate Paradigm System, then it is possible to send the unit and its pilot to other dimensions while maintaining its existence. It of course is never used.

* * *

Please Read and Review!

* * *


	7. Whispers From Beyond

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Whispers From Beyond**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except for the storyline, my custom characters and mechas, and my account. And the there's a rape scene coming right up.

* * *

July 21, C.E. 75 Location: Messiah; Private Quarters

"Uaaahhh... n-nooo... haaa... please... st-stop..." soft crying sounds of a young woman were heard in the darkness of a room.

"You should be grateful. It's a high honor to be chosen by me." The sounds of quiet lovemaking could be heard.

"B-but... you're not... aaah... my Destined..."

"Be quiet." A slap could be heard. "I'm more than a Destined, I'm the Grand Advisor."

The soft, ragged, crying and gasps of forced pleasure built to a point when the female finally cried out as the man came deep into her lush body. As the lovemaking winded down, the wall mounted vid-screen signaled an incoming message.

The rustling of sheets were heard as the male climbed out of bed while the female turned away and pulled her legs up a little.

The man hit the activation button. "Yes, what is it?"

The man on the other line immediately bowed. "I-I'm sorry sir, for disturbing your rest, but another base was attacked last night." The officer sincerely thought that the man slept topless.

"What? Do you know by whom?" questioned the man.

"N-no sir. We only know that we completely lost contact with Cairns Base in northern Australia. The base was completely decimated... and there were no survivors."

"Grrr... Very well. Thank you for the information. I'll be up there momentarily."

"Understood, sir." The transmission ended.

In the initial darkness, the man turned to the female in his bed. "Don't forget, you have to give a public speech later this morning, Mia."

He barely caught her soft reply. "As you wish... Master... Durandal..."

"Good. I'll be going on ahead. Get some rest." The man, now known as the Chairman Durandal, got dressed, and left.

Mia then clutched the sheets tightly and cried. She didn't want this. She willingly followed the Chairman's ideals, believing it to be right. Only if she had known that she would end up like this... she would've never agreed to using her voice to assist the Chairman.

--

Flashback: After ZAFT's major celebration of Orb's fall

_It was early evening, and at the formal party onboard the Messiah, Durandal had pulled Mia aside. "Mia, I want to see you personally, in my quarters. We have some private matters to discuss regarding the world's future."_

_"Ah, sure! I'll be there!" Mia happily responded._

_"Good. It's very important." As Durandal turned, his characteristic sinister smile graced his features._

_Later that evening, after the party ended, Mia came alone and entered the Chairman's private quarters. "Chairman Durandal? I'm here, like you requested."_

_"Good. Come, sit over here." Durandal gently patted the bed that he was sitting next to. He was just in a white T-shirt and black pants. "And lock the door on your way here."_

_"Yes, sir." After locking the door, she made her way to the bedside and sat. "What is it you wanted to talk about, sir?"_

_"I wanted to talk about the future." He shook his head. "Now that Orb has fallen, the last real threat to the PLANTs has been exterminated. Two days from now, I need you to make a grand speech to our people. Tell them, that Orb's fall marked the end of war. Tell them, that now, we're only enforcing the will of the Destiny Plan." He turned to regard her. "Can you do it?"_

_Mia, slightly embarrassed at the scrutinizing of the Chairman turned away but nodded. "Yes, I can." She looked back. "Is that all?"_

_"One more thing."_

_"What is— Mmph!" She was caught off-guard as the Chairman kissed her. Almost immediately, she felt his hands feeling her body in a way she didn't want. She instinctively and forcefully managed to push the Chairman away and made a run for the exit. "Come on... come on...!" She tried punching in the code to unlock the door. But before she could complete the code, she was roughly turned and forced back into the wall._

_"And where do you think you're going? I wasn't done with my next order of business." He had managed to pin both of Mia's arms with his left. His right hand however, began to caress her face._

_Mia cringed and tried to shake his hand off by vigorously shaking her head. After his hand left her face, she glared at him and yelled. "W-why are you doing this to me!?" She tried to kick him, only to have her legs blocked and forced back against the wall by his left leg._

_He smiled. "Because sweetheart, I will not let my queen fall into the hands of another. And besides," his hand began to fondle her right breast. "You have the allure. You have the voice. You have the ability to sweet-talk the masses to my cause."_

_Mia began to squirm in fear. "Please... just let me go... I promise to obey your commands..." she begged._

_"Heh. You'll do as I command, because you're mine to begin with!" He ripped her one piece, revealing her lush breasts. He easily held Mia in place as he bent down to take a nipple into his mouth while he fondled the other._

_"Aah... please... stop...! I don't... mmm... want this...!" Mia shook her head in denial as the Chairman's skilled minstrations forced her body to become more yielding. She began to cry. "Please... stop...!"_

_The Chairman momentarily stopped to regard her. She was lightly panting and was pleading with her eyes. "Well, let's see if you can resist this." He then slid his hand down the remnants of her attire, and began to play with her slightly moist cunt._

_Mia's eyes widened momentarily, before she squeezed them tightly shut. "Nooo! I don't want it!" she cried._

_"But your body seems to contradict what you say." His fingers began to slip in, earning a gasp from her. "And I listen to the true desires. Your body want it. I can only answer." He then tore what little she had left, and roughly tossed her into bed._

_As she attempted to get off the bed, she found herself pinned under the Chairman. "Why...? Why...?" she whimpered as she futilely tried to push him off her._

_"You have such a lush body. And if I ever let you go with your possible Destined, you'd eventually ignore my summons. I will not let anyone have you. You're mine to command, to control." At the same time, he managed to shrug off the pants and shirt. Firmly grabbing her hands, and forcing it above her, he whispered into her ear. "I will claim you, ensuring that you remain loyal. You will be too afraid to turn to another man, for no honest man would want used goods. You will be mine and mine alone." He positioned himself at her entrance._

_Mia gave one last feeble attempt to get away._

_"Prepare to receive the greatest honor I can bestow you!" Durandal thrusted hard and deep._

_Mia's eyes tightly shut as she felt her maidenhead shatter before the Chairman. Tears streamed from her eyes as the pain made her want to die. Shame filled her as the insidious words of the Chairman sank in. A cry of anguish, sadness, and sorrow left her as he filled her with his length._

_Durandal felt a savage triumph as she observed the reactions of the girl under him. Her fingernails dug deep into his hands, but he ignored the pain as he began to forcefully claim her in ernest._

_Mia cried as she was forced to endure the Chairman's continuous thrusts as he completely took away any trace of her virginity. "P-please...! Stoooppp...!" she futilely begged._

_All too soon, she reached a forced climax as Durandal's warm seed poured deep into her unwilling body. She gasped for air, and silently begged for the nightmare to end. Only... it was the beginning._

_"I still have quite a bit of energy left. Please, do entertain me." Durandal began to speed up his moments once more, ignoring the pleas of the woman under him._

_For the better part of an hour, she suffered greatly. She was forced to endure the borderline wanton lust of the Chairman. By the time he was through with her, she was weak from struggling, and some blood and semen oozed from her sore cunt, staining the sheets in several shades of pink._

_"Rest now, for tomorrow, I have more things to settle with you." He calmly withdrew from her still body, causing a bit more blood and semen to escape, further staining the sheets. He then went and took a shower._

_Mia, lying still on the bed for awhile, slowly managed to regain just enough strength to curl up into a ball. She cried hard. "Why... Why did I have to be the one chosen for this... I just want to die!!" She wanted to leave the room, but there were no towels, and her dress was completely torn. It was just her luck that the only hall leading to the Chairman's room was guarded by ZAFT Elites loyal to the Chairman. She was even more afraid of being group raped by those guards, who she had caught staring at her with lust. "I just want to die..."_

_The insidious words of the Chairman rang in her head as she fell into a tortured sleep. "No honest man would want used goods..."_

_From that day onward, Mia was forced to indulge the Chairman's desires. In private, she was forced to refer to him as Master, dance for him, and let him do with her as he pleased. She had no friends. She had no family. She was alone, and completely helpless. She was the Chairman's Slave._

End Flashback

--

Mia whispered those words. "No one would want me... I'm just a used toy..." she curled up a bit more. "Someone... Anyone... Release me from my cruel fate..."

* * *

Same day. Location: Somewhere near Siwa, in Northern Africa

A ZAFT Prison Convoy was quickly making its way towards a newly constructed ZAFT Base. The prisoners that they were transferring were soldiers that opposed the new ZAFT/PLANT regime. They were to be tried and either executed or "conditioned" at the new base.

"Passing checkpoint 7... no sign of any enemies here. Moving on to checkpoint 8..." radioed the lead ZAKU. It was late afternoon, and the guards were bored out of their minds.

"Hey, Chris. Guess what?"

"Yeah?"

"I recently found my Destined. We just got hitched two days ago. And damn, was she great in bed!"

"Congratulations to you, though I didn't need the last part. I'm getting the results of my potential Destined in later tonight, and I hope she's sexy."

"Well, I'll wish you luck!"

Idle chatter such as this occupied the convoy's radio. Unfortunately, by early evening, a heavy sandstorm hit the convoy, practically reducing visibility to nearly zero. "Crap! I can't see anything in this storm!"

"Relax. Just use your radar and stay close. No one in their right mind would attack us at this time–" the man was silenced as he was stabbed through the cockpit by the ZAKU behind him... only it was no longer a ZAKU.

"Steve? Steve? Finish off your sentence, I didn't hear it." A pause. "Steve?" Still no response. "Um, Chris, Charles, guys, I can't radio Steve. Everyone halt and check in."

"Chris here, no problems on my end whatsoever."

"Sam here, nothing strange on radar."

"Charles here, I'm not picking up Steve."

"Lain here, I too can't raise Steve."

"Buddy here, I can't detect Steve's ZAKU."

"Team leader Louis here. What's going on? Where's Steve and Alice?"

"We're not detecting them on radar, sir. Maybe they got lost back there?" Sam said.

"I don't think so... Transports, report in."

"Transport 1, checking in."

"Transport 2, checking in."

"Transport 3, checking in."

"Transport 4, checking in."

"Transport 5, checking in."

"Well, no transports lost... What's going on?" Louis pondered to himself.

"I think that those two got lost somewhere back. We should just head on towards the next rally point before night falls."

"...I guess we have no choice. Everyone, begin heading for the next relay point."

"Understood," chorused the group.

--

Later that night, they team arrived at the rally point and stopped for the evening, as the sandstorm hasn't passed and the team was tired. Lain was left as evening sentry, and once the last person went to sleep, her console beeped.

Switching on communications scramblers to prevent others from listening in, she answered the call. "Yes...?"

"Rinoa Lain Elmeth."

"Yes, it's me."

"You know what to do. Complete the mission, and Nightmare Alice and the other Nightmare will be there momentarily."

"Understood." She hung up, turned to face the inactive ZAKUs and Louis's GOUF, and faintly smiled.

She quietly moved her unit behind Sam's ZAKU, and stabbed a heated metal sword right through the cockpit. As the ZAKU was inactive, no one would immediately realize that Sam was dead. Lain then quietly did the same thing to Charles and Buddy, as well as the drivers of transports 1,3, and 4. Her skill with the blade left the mechs and vehicles pretty much intact, except for the small entrance "wound".

Loyalists that were in control of transports 2 and 5 sent the extra drivers and guards they carried to the other three. The entire transport group was now under the command of Lain.

As she made her way towards Louis's GOUF, sword in hand, she was caught by Chris.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" He fired several shots from his beam assault rifle, intentionally missing, but it was enough to awaken Louis, who –immediately recognizing the danger– boosted a short distance away.

"Lain!? What is the meaning of this!?" He aimed his GOUF's wrist beam guns at her. "Chris! Wake the others!"

"I'm simply following orders." She lightly smiled.

"The orders were to escort these dissenters to the prison base!"

"That was your orders maybe, but mine were different, and took priority over any other."

Before Louis could ask what they were, Chris interrupted. "Captain! Buddy, Sam, and Charles are not responding!"

Louis immediately turned back to Lain. "What the hell did you do to them!?"

"I killed them, as per my mission orders."

"WHAT!? Who the hell gave you those orders!?"

"My master."

"What master!? Answer me!"

"...Master Valzacard."

"Just who is he!?"

"To me? Everything. To you? Nothing but a name... That you won't remember!!" Lain charged Louis, stunning him and dodging his ill-aimed shots, before forcing a grenade into the cockpit.

"AAAAAAHHH!!" The GOUF exploded.

"You killed everyone! I'll kill you!!" roared Chris as he charged Lain.

She narrowed her eyes. "A good warrior always fell on his own sword when he lost the battle."

As Chris was moving at max speed, he wasn't able to stop himself from impaling his unit on Lain's sword. Luckily, he was still alive. "But you're not a good warrior. You fell on mine."

Lain kicked Chris off, and stood over him, her sword pointing at his cockpit. "If you want to die so badly, I'll be more than willing to take it. Either surrender, or die."

Chris, slightly panicking, didn't want to die. He just found his Destined, and she willingly accepted him. Like he accepted her. He wanted to have a family. He wanted to live long and old. He slowly opened the cockpit of his unit. "I-I surrender. Please don't kill me."

Lain thought a moment, then smiled. She raised her sword and brought it down... and stopped mere inches from Chris's head. Her smiled widened when she saw (via night vision and Infrared) that his pants were wet.

"You're very lucky that your Destined is my naïve younger 2nd Cousin. Or else, I'd have already finished you off."

"Wha... Impossible..." Chris fell to his knees.

At the same moment, two Nightmares waltzed in and stood near the trailers. "It's time to open them up," one of them stated.

"All Loyalists, open the trailers and let the prisoners face the Nightmares. We'll decide who's worthy of joining our cause." She then turned back to Chris. "Go join them."

Chris reluctantly complied, and got off the ZAKU and timidly approached the trailers.

"Come on. Get off. You will be judged here and now," commanded the guards as the prisoners were led in front of the Nightmares. In the early stages of the morning, the Nightmares looked very sinister.

Soon, everyone was gathered. Lain deactivated her ZAKU between the two Nightmares and got off. "Everyone standing before me was a ZAFT soldier that spoke against the Destiny Plan, correct?"

The responses were a general choruses of yeses.

"Very well. I have a proposal to you all. First off, who's willing to fight alongside Orb!?" questioned Lain.

That sent a major uproar from the men and women. "I thought that Orb was defeated once and for all!?"

"Who'd want to fight alongside Naturals!?"

"I may not like the Destiny Plan, but I also do not like Orb!"

Lain calmly sighed. "Very well then. Those that are willing to fight for Orb, please stand before the two purple units behind me. The rest that wish to not fight for Orb, remain where you are."

After several minutes, some of the Coordinators began making their way to stand immediately before the grotesque mechs. Calls of "Traitors" and "Hertics" followed them. Several more minutes passed, and now only 2/3's of the prisoners remained near the trailers.

"Is this all?" Lain asked. The responses she got told her yes. "Very well then." She turned to the 1/3 that chose to follow Orb. "The former ZAFT soldiers behind me refuse to work alongside Orb, and further, alongside Naturals. Is there any one of you that has any second thoughts about joining?" When no one moved, she smiled. "Very well then." She looked up at the two Nightmares. "Kill them."

At that instant, both Nightmares swung their Soul Edge's, and quickly eradicated the remaining 2/3s that were firm Coordinator extremists. Anyone that managed to evade the blades were stunned by the Loyalist guards and dragged back into the first transport. What remained of the rest were quickly absorbed by the two bloodthirsty swords.

Lain turned back to the group. "Orb cannot, and will not, tolerate any traitors, nor will she (Orb) tolerate any Coordinator extremists. Those of you who decided to fight, now is your last chance to back out. This time we won't kill any of you, since you proved that you're willing to fight alongside Naturals. So if anyone of you does not want to stay, board transport two, and we'll drop you off in neutral territory."

To her surprise, no one left. "Very well then. Please prepare for boarding. We will take you all back to Orb, where you will all be given food and shelter." A sleek, dark transport appeared out of nowhere, its back ramp already waiting. Initially reluctant, the group began to board and take their seats. Male and female flight attendants began to take drink and light meal orders; a stark contrast to the massacre that just occurred less than several minutes ago.

In the meantime, transport one drove up the rear ramp and into the lower hull, followed by both Nightmare units. The ZAKU that Lain was piloting was left behind. As soon as Lain boarded, she gave the order. "Take us back to Orb."

"Yes, ma'am," replied the pilots. Shortly after taking off, Lain flipped a switch. The ZAKU that she left, as well as the ones that she had killed the occupants of, and abandoned transports exploded... leaving only burning husks as remains. Lain then pulled down her hair, letting its long length gently cascade down in light-blue waves. She quickly stripped, and redressed in her official pilot suit. "Back to being Rinoa."

She went to the first Nightmare unit, and opened the cockpit. Within, a naked blonde female was helplessly ensnared by the technorganic tentacles. A thin set of technorganic wires had attached to the base of her skull, where dozens of flexible, microscopic needles connected the unit to her nervous system. Remnants of her ZAFT pilot suit were peeking out of the mess. The woman was unconscious.

Rinoa shook her head. "If you had just decided to follow Orb, you wouldn't have been subjected to being a living core for this Nightmare. But no, you decided to back out at the last minute. You deserve this." She gently caressed Alice's cheek. "Sleep while you can; many more deaths at your hand await."

She then left the transport deck, and went up to the passenger deck. The former prisoners were free to roam around and chat. Most were quiet, as they were still in shock over the quick, but brutal slaughter.

One of the men approached her. "May I help you?" she questioned.

"Yes. I am actually a mercenary that was hired by ZAFT to help. But ever since the Destiny Plan, I became disgusted, and was arrested for it. I want to help end ZAFT's tyranny. Please let me join as soon as possible."

"Oh, and what's your reason?" asked Rinoa.

"Someone I loved and grew up with was taken from me. I plan on getting them back. I became a mercenary and accepted ZAFT's proposal since it would allow me to get close enough to take back what was rightfully mine. But I didn't expect the Destiny Plan, nor half of Chairman Durandal's actions. It threw me off-balance, leading to my arrest. I'll be willing to fight as long as you let me go on the frontlines when you attack the PLANTs," stated the man.

Rinoa was momentarily thoughtful. "I can't decide that for Orb, but I'll personally escort you to one who can, once we get to Orb."

"Thank you." The man turned to leave.

"Oh, and by the way, what's your name?"

The man turned back. "Marcus. Marcus du Ponce."

"Very well, Marcus. I'll be sure to mention you."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Same day. Location: Messiah

"Sir, the transport group that was escorting the Heretics was destroyed. Nothing remains."

"Two escort groups near California are momentarily pulling back due to the heavy fighting with the Atlantic Feds (yes, I know that the Pacific Ocean is the body of water next to California, but the Atlantic Federation is basically the US)."

"Commencing Requiem bombardment on Alaska. Charge limited to 60 percent. Firing."

The reports on the world situation continued to pour into Messiah's command center. Durandal however, was not happy. Yet another main base has fallen to unknown assailants. "Do we not know anything yet on the attackers? We've lost Victoria and it's nuclear projects, as well as Cairns Base and the underwater naval supply base near it."

"I-I'm terribly sorry, Chairman, but all we have is some sketchy photos. Satellite passes were only able to record distorted images. We can't tell who was repairing and rebuilding the defenses."

"Grr... Send the pictures to me. I must get at least a rough idea of what we're dealing with."

"Yes sir!" The pictures were quickly sent. Durandal scowled at the grainy quality of the stills. But in each one of the pictures of Victoria Base that were not satellite images, what looked like a purple unit was depicted. "I can't make anything out on these images..." Durandal then looked over the pictures of the attacker at Cairns Base. All he could see was something large and red. "Damn it. I can't determine our attackers with these." He radioed his generals. "Send it a recon team, and find out just who managed to take our bases!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

July 22, C.E. 75 Location: Underground

Stellar was softly singing to Uzumi and Kisala while gently rocking them at the same time. Sierra then walked in.

Stellar stopped singing. "Is there a problem? Do I have a mission order?"

Sierra shook her head. "No, not at the moment. I just wanted to play a little with the children, but seeing as Uzumi and Kisala are asleep, I will just quietly play with Patrick and Lenore." She then picked up a stuffed Haro, and teased Patrick with it.

"How's Cagi-Chan doing?" questioned Stellar.

"She is resting a bit since the bonding was rather draining on her, but she'll be ready to take command once more."

Back at the ship, Anglachel, Cagalli rested peacefully within the crystalline center of the core while it began to shift and take on a massive form.

* * *

Same Day. Location: Tannhäuser Pass

The prefabricated base sections containing equipment and supplies were already being put to good use. Replacement pilots and units were sent down along with them, and helped bolster the pathetic defenses. Shinn, Luna, and Rey were busy reorganizing the command structure of the damaged base so that they could later take-off and begin their new mission. An MS Hunt to find, destroy, and capture, if at all possible, one of the Gundams that ruthlessly savaged the base.

"Finally! We get permission to hunt down those bastards that wrecked the Pass!" exclaimed Shinn as he stretched from his Gundam's console.

Luna, who was just relaxing near the unit's cockpit entrance, gave a wan smile. "It's just so like you... Ah well. As long as you're careful. I don't want to lose the only other person in my life other than my sister."

Shinn looked up. "I'll be careful. I don't plan on leaving you and Byron alone for a long time."

"Good. Or else, I'll never forgive you."

Before Shinn could say anymore, his Gundam's receiver warned him of an incoming transmission. "Hey Luna, I've just received a transmission."

"From who?"

"Rey."

"Ugh." Luna rolled her eyes. "What does he want?"

"I don't know..." Shinn began reading through the contents. His eyes widened. "We lost Cairns Base and Victoria Base." He looked up at Luna. "There were... no survivors...!"

Luna's eyes widened. "What...? No survivors...? But how...?"

"I don't know, but Rey stated that we three have to move out ASAP. Our number one priority now is to hunt down the attackers."

"When do we begin?" Luna asked, gazing directly at Shinn.

Shinn returned her gaze. "We move out this evening."

* * *

Same Day. Location: Carpentaria Base

Athrun received the same message that Rey had forwarded to Shinn. "Meyrin, did you just hear?" he asked.

"Yes. I heard... No survivors whatsoever." Meyrin looked sad. "How could one man do this...?"

"Grr... Damn it! What the hell is going on!? Why can't that person understand that what we're doing is simply trying to bring about a lasting peace!?" Athrun roared as he punched the wall of his vessel.

"Maybe they're just a remnant force of old Zala-Extremists. They still have some power in the isolated regions."

"I honestly don't think so. There would've been survivors. This opponent is too cunning, too calculated." All of a sudden, Athrun had an epiphany. "Could they be after the nuclear material at Victoria!? And if so, why did the bother attacking Cairns Base!?"

"We don't know Athrun...! That's why we need to move out as soon as possible..." she looked away. "Before many more are hurt."

Athrun recovered his posture, walked up to Meyrin, and gave her a tight hug. "We'll stop them, we'll stop them from harming anymore people."

Later that evening, the Judgement took off from Carpentaria to rendezvous with the Iconoclast, the Athena, and the Eisenblitz (Iron Lightning in German; Rey's vessel; was on patrol the day of the Assault on the Pass) off the coast of Orb. Little did they realize what they were about to witness would soon be the true beginning...

* * *

July 23, C.E. 75 Location: Underground

The twins, Bryseis and Chryseis, along with Stellar, Hikaru, and Xian, were lounging in a waiting room near one of the base's many underground hangars.

"Cagi-Chan has been asleep for over a day already... What's taking her so long?" Stellar lightly whined while twirling one of blades.

"Be patient, Stellar. Cagalli will be here whenever she's ready," responded Sierra as she calmly entered data into a computer.

"And when will that be? I'm bored." Stellar tossed the blade up, spun, and caught it in her boot's holder.

"Probably soon. But I'm already ready for another sortie. I hope we get to attack the small ZAFT base at the far side of Orb," commented Bryseis. "It's about time we begin purifying the islands of Orb."

"And the Illusion scout ships have reported the arrival of the Judgement, Iconoclast, Athena, and the Eisenblitz at that base, where there's minimal radiation from Requiem's blast," added Chryseis.

"Ooh, I'm getting all excited just thinking how I'll kill them!" added Xian as she polished her own blade.

"Don't get too excited, for they will be the first to witness the rebirth of Orb!" interrupted a new voice.

Everyone turned to see none other than Princess Cagalli, dressed in a slim, black and dark red, form-fitting pilot suit. Everyone also noticed a faint but healthier aura around her. She didn't seem tired, but ready and determined. They two silent bodyguards were standing behind her as well. They all stood.

"Relax, but I have a plan on just how to begin our revival. Siegfried, Sierra, please explain."

Everyone gathered around and listened to the plan. Afterwards, they all voiced their opinions.

"I love it!" exclaimed Xian.

"It's pay and play time!" added Stellar.

"Time to show what Destiny lies at the end for the sinners," murmured Hikaru.

"We'll take care of the defenses," chorused the twins.

Cagalli looked up and gave a slightly sinister look. "And I'll handle the traitor."

"Cagi-Chan is scar-eee when she's serious!" stated Stellar.

"Begin preparations. We will launch this evening!"

"Yes, your Highness!"

Later that day, on the far side of Orb...

"All preparations are complete. We will be moving against Cairns Base at dawn tomorrow," explained Athrun as he deactivated the hologram. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Is this an actual search and destroy? Or is this just a recon mission?" questioned Shinn.

"The orders state to first recon the place, then launch a strike the moment we confirm the presence of the enemy. Safety is our first priority, followed by the safety of all ZAFT personnel and citizens. If we fall here, then who can help protect ZAFT and the innocents? We need to ensure that we know exactly what we're dealing with."

Shinn gave a bored smile. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

"You'd better, Shinn. You're the one that has a baby son waiting for you on the PLANTs."

That shut Shinn up.

"If there's no further questions, then please return to your ships. We'll begin moving at 0400 hours tomorrow morning. Until then, get some rest."

As the Faith Captains began making their way to their ships, they paused to look out into the foggy evening; which faintly glowed due to the remaining radiation left over from the Requiem blast. Twisted and warped trees and buildings gave the scene an eerie feeling.

"You know, I kind of feel sorry for Orb's citizens... Losing everything in an instant..." murmured Luna.

"Don't be. They deserved it. They refused to follow the Chairman, and as a result, lost. We've captured the Archangel and forced the ship's personnel into cryostasis until they can be tried for their crimes against the PLANTs. We have the location of their surviving colonies, on the far side of the moon. Though their underground superhangars have a strong shield system in place, we'll find a way to crack it. They can't possibly oppose us for long," stated Rey as he began walking towards his vessel.

"..." Shinn wisely decided to remain silent as he led Luna back to her ship.

Meanwhile, Athrun was troubled as he looked over the barren landscape that was visible through the fog. "To think, that she could've saved themselves had they agreed to my proposal..." he softly murmured.

"Athrun...?" Meyrin softly questioned as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

He responded by putting his left hand over hers. "I swear I'll protect you. I will not lose you to this new threat." He turned and held her tightly.

Meyrin responded in kind. "And I don't want to lose you, Athrun." They parted a bit. "Please, don't die. Come back to me, okay?"

"I will." Athrun bent down to kiss her, and Meyrin responded in kind, meeting him halfway. Afterwards, they broke for air, and simply held each other, resting their heads on each other's shoulder with their eyes closed.

--

Two pairs of green eyes winked into existence within the fog. Athrun, Shinn, Luna, Rey, and Meyrin would've spotted them had they stayed to watch the fog just a bit more.

"Knock, knock." Targeting reticles locked on to a patrolling ZAKU.

"Who's there?" Another set of targeting reticles locked on to two base turrets.

"Justice." The first reticles went green.

"Justice who?" The second set of reticles went green.

"Justice I attack, you attack too." The dark, rose-red unit hefted it's Raketen Bazooka and fired.

"Nice pun." A short distance away, a pearl/white unit fired both beam rifles.

"Thanks." All three targets exploded.

"Time to go." The base's warning klaxons began to wail.

--

Athrun and Meyrin immediately broke apart the moment they heard the explosions and felt the vibrations. "What!? Now!?"

"Athrun!"

"I know! Get to the bridge! I'm heading out!" He began dashing for the mech hangar.

"Be careful, Athrun!"

Athrun stopped just a moment, turned, and smiled. "I will."

At the same time, Luna and Shinn gave each other a quick kiss, then parted ways for their respective ships. Rey was already making his way towards his ship's mech hangar.

By then, several more defenses fell before the unseen attackers. The four Minerva-class vessels began to hover.

"Athrun Zala! Justice! Launching!"

"Lunamaria Asuka! Destiny Impulse! Heading out!"

"Shinn Asuka! Destiny! Taking off!"

"Rey Za Burrel! Legend! Beginning mission!"

All four Faith members were in the air.

"Rey! Do you have any idea who's attacking us!?" demanded Shinn.

"No! Switch to Night Vision with fog filters!"

"I'll call in some support!" Athrun turned to the Judgement. "Meyrin! Red Hammer has permission to launch!"

"Understood! Watch yourself!"

"Will do!" All of a sudden, several beams caused the four pilots to separate.

"Wha!? Damn! Doesn't anyone have an ID on our attackers!?" roared Athrun.

--

"Hmm... Let's see. I'll take the easy one." Almost immediately, the Justice Kai took off and charged the Impulse.

Luna barely had time to evade the incoming unit as it charged directly at her. "Wha!? The Justice!?" She just managed to block the unit's pair of beam sabers with her two anti-ship swords. "Crap!"

"Hmm. I'll give you some credit, by bowing to you!" another saber beam extended from the head of the Justice, and with a quick bow, nearly beheaded Luna's Impulse.

"What!? A beam saber in the head!?" Luna had just kicked off the Justice Kai moments before the beam came down on her unit's head. But she had no time to get her bearings; the Justice was coming at her again. "Damn it!!"

--

"I'll take the simple one." The Freedom Kai continued to strafe the base, destroying defenses and whatever was between her and the center of the base.

ZAKUs attempted to stop the Freedom, only to meet a blast of plasma from the Gundam's Balaena Cannons.

"Come back to fight me in another 50 years. Oh wait, you can't, since you're all dead!"

--

"I'll take the stupid one." The Endless Destiny clashed sword to sword with the Destiny.

"You! I'll make you pay dearly!" Shinn kicked the Blue Destiny back and attempted to bisect it in two.

Unfortunately for him, the Endless Destiny easily blocked it with its hand... even though it wasn't actually touching it.

"Damn!" He pulled back just a bit, then charged again. "You'll quickly find that this isn't the same Destiny you fought!!" He drew the second Arondight and attempted to slash the Blue Destiny.

"Well... his unit's arm reaction times are a bit faster than before... his average speed has gone up... but still, it's no match for the capabilities of this unit. Deactivating limiter: 10 percent." The Endless Destiny also began to move a bit faster.

"Tch!! Die already!!" Shinn brought both Arondights down.

--

"I'll be fine with the boring one!" The Providence Kai unleashed its funnels on the Legend, forcing it to evade and spoil its firing.

"Damn. You again! Just who the hell are you? Why can't I fell your moves? Why can you use DRAGOONs within the atmosphere?" Rey was the most disadvantaged as the funnels continued to hound him.

"While you play with my funnels, I'll be having fun with your base!" The Providence brought up its massive GN Bazooka in front of it, and began to charge it.

"Shit! I have to stop him!" Rey folded all his DRAGOONs forward, and fired at the Providence. Unfortunately, the beams all impacted an energy shield formed from the thick GN Particles surrounding the unit.

"Too easy. Goodnight." She fired the GN Bazooka, and raked the beam through the base, nearly completely destroying it. She then dodged incoming fire from the four Minerva-class vessels.

"So weak that you have to rely on your ships for cover? Pathetic." The Providence began to charge the GN Bazooka again; this time, with the Iconoclast as the target.

--

"There's no one for me to play with..." The Terra Jäeger had crushed the last GOUF that managed to evade the massive pink beam from the Providence. All of a sudden, she spotted one of the Red Hammer Rosso Aegis units with a Plus 11 Pack taking off. "Ah! You'll be my playmate!" The Terra Jäeger transformed back into MS mode, and quickly took off after the Rosso Aegis.

"Michael Burstone here! Engaging the unknown transforming MS!" Michael transformed the Rosso into Flight MS form, and charged the Jäeger. "Fall!" He activated all four beam sabers and attempted to slice the Jäeger into four pieces.

"Too slow!" The Terra Jäeger skillfully evaded all four beams and counterattacked with her strike claws, scarring the Rosso's left vernier. "And worst of all, weak!" She transformed into Liger mode at the same moment the Rosso transformed into MA Cruise Mode. As a result, she was able to land right on top.

"Wha!? Get the hell off!" Michael jinxed his unit from side to side in an attempt to get the unknown unit off; but the blue unit refused to budge.

"Thanks for the ride, but I think I'll get off here!" The Terra Jäeger quickly swiped the left vernier, but this time, causing engine failure. Afterwards, it quickly jumped off; evading both incoming Red Hammer reinforcements, as well as battleship fire. She then turned to the next unit; a MP Savior. "Did you know, cats don't seem to get along well with birds?"

--

While the other five MS engaged the ships and the MS, one stood staring up at the one unit that seemed lost. Behind the standing unit was its bodyguard mechs. "You... You'll pay!" The unit then began to charge its main weapons; two pairs of Satellite Cannons. To help quick-charge them, the two bodyguards linked their units to the gold Akatsuki Kai. Soon, the charging was complete.

"DIE ZAFT!!" Four white, massive beams merged into one seemingly endless ultra-massive beam.

Athrun, who had been trying to assist his friends, had been kept hoving in place by the Freedom unit. All of a sudden, he detected a massive outflow of energy coming directly at him. "HOLY SHIT!! EVERYONE!! EVADE!!" The massive beam sped past him, the ships, and the remaining forces that managed to dodge. Once it passed, Athrun calculated the beam's trajectory, and realized with horror that it would make a direct hit with a passing Nazca orbital patrol. He then looked down at the source. "I don't believe it... the Akatsuki!"

Thanks to the quick charge provided by her bodyguards, Cagalli was able to immediately take flight and charge the Infinite Justice, beam sabers drawn. "I'll make you pay for all the suffering you caused me! DIE!!"

Athrun quickly found that the pilot wasn't willing to negotiate. Regardless, he parried the blows and attempted to contact the pilot. "Attention unknown pilot! This is Athrun Zala of ZAFT! Stand down!"

"I've got one better. Why don't _YOU_ go to _HELL!?_" The Akatsuki had put away one of its beam sabers and drew its Hyper Velocity Gatling Pulse Gun.

Athrun's eyes widened at the sound of that voice. "That voice! It can't be! Cagalli!?"

"Good guess, asshole!" The Akatsuki unleashed a barrage of small, fast, and powerful pulses of energy. "Do me a favor, and die!"

"Cagalli! I didn't know that you survived! You should've just accepted my proposal, and this would've never happened! Cease your attack and we can talk about this!" Athrun's energy shields were having a hard time holding back the powerful pulses that bracketed them like rain.

"Talk!? Talk!? That's all you ever did, was talk! When you promised to come back, that was just talk! When you decided to give me the proposal to peacefully surrender Orb and let it be run as a puppet nation, that was all talk! And now, you want to talk some more! I've had it! Go to hell!!" If her unit could move any faster, it did.

Athrun was at his limit just trying to block all the attacks from the Akatsuki. Finally, his SEED Mode snapped on. "Damn it, listen to me!!" He managed to kick the Akatsuki back. "I'm sorry that this happened, but we can negotiate with the Chairman! He'll listen!"

Cagalli's eyes narrowed. "Save your breath. You'll need it..." she went on the offensive again. "For this battle!" Her own SEED Mode activated, also causing several red lines to appear on her face, and combined with her advanced unit, made Athrun's life a living hell. All around them, the heavy skirmishes between both sides were fast-paced and nearly a blur.

Within several minutes, Cagalli had managed to crush the left arm of the Infinite Justice as well as part of the Fatum 01. While still holding on to the arm, she then violently kicked off the Infinite Justice, completely tearing off the arm in the process. Athrun valiantly tried to fight off the possessed Akatsuki, but to no avail. Cagalli's assault was every bit violent; to the point that the Akatsuki was fighting with its bare hands and leaving deep gouges within the armor.

"What the hell has gotten into you!?"

--

The other pilots weren't fairing much better; Shinn had lost half a leg and was down to one Arondight, Rey lost most of his DRAGOON bits; all shot off by a vindictive Providence Kai, and was forced to fight the funnels with only a rifle, Luna was forced to fight in her weakest point; close combat, and the Red Hammer Squadron was having trouble fending off the Freedom Kai and the Terra Jäeger, and the four Minerva-class vessels were finding the Providence Kai a pain to aim at since it constantly weaved among the tight formation.

"Let's end this once and for all!!" At that, Sinistra and Dextra took positions on either side of the Infinite Justice and fired energy grapples from their Sleipnir Gun/Blades and held it in a crucifix pattern. Cagalli hovered a short distance away, charging the Satellite Cannons.

"Oh my god!! We have to save him!!" wailed Luna.

"Shit!! I can't get to him!!" roared Shinn.

"Damn it!!" added Rey.

Athrun managed to weakly look up. "Just... what... are... you...?"

"I am Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb. Goodbye, you traitorous bastard. I hope you rot in hell."

She pulled the trigger...

To Be Continued...

* * *

To clarify some things now. As stated, this story was to include sci-fi elements. Alice, the female captured within the Nightmare, is basically a living core; akin to the Devil Gundam of G Gundam, except not turned into a metallic state. She and other females captured by a Nightmare are forced to witness and feel every depraved action that the Nightmare does, whether it be to them or former allies. Females are lucky that they retain their physical form, while the males are mutated into nothing more than an unrecognizable pile of biomass; similar to the Beast Infection from Homeworld Cataclysm, or the Flood from Halo, and connected eternally to the Nightmare. The reason that the Nightmare units don't outright mutate and alter the female captives is due to the simple reason that their masters are female; and that they themselves were born from the anger, hatred, and sorrow of a woman.

The reason the Rosso Aegis, originally an EA unit, is now mass produced by ZAFT is because the facility that held the plans, Actaeon Industries, was captured by ZAFT. The Akatsuki Kai's data was posted in the Fall of a Nation Chapter for those of you that forgot its default equipment. The MS of the two bodyguards are exactly like the Temjin A8 from the PS2 Virtual On Marz game. Their profiles will be posted later.

Anyone who has played Supreme Commander or looked up some of the Aeon NPC Commander profiles, the glowing green "tracers" on their body is similar to what Cagalli has; except hers are a faint gold color unless angered.

And for any readers that thought GS: Betrayal was gone, it's not. Neither is GS: Different Reality. Thank you.

* * *

New/Updated Personnel

NA

New Units

NA

* * *

Please Read and Review!


	8. Into Decay

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Into Decay**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except for the storyline, my custom characters and mechas, and my account.

**Warning:** Major use of the F-Bomb in the July 26, C.E. 75 Location: Victoria Base section. It's to give some realism to a rude and cruel character. If you can't handle reading coarse language, then please state it in your review, and something will be done.

* * *

Previously:

"I am Princess Cagalli Yula Attha of Orb. Goodbye, you traitorous bastard. I hope you rot in hell."

She pulled the trigger...

* * *

July 23, C.E. 75 Location: Small island on the edge of the Orb Island Chain

Elena Ross was dogfighting with the Terra Jaeger until she and her teammates heard what was going on. She looked up to find that she was the only one that could possibly save Lord Zala. Without further hesitation, she charged the gold unit.

"FOR ZAAAFFFTTT!!" she roared.

Cagalli was so intent on killing Athrun that she failed to detect the incoming Rosso Aegis. She was hit hard enough that her aim went wild and the massive beams shot harmlessly into space. While she managed to regain control after the cannons finished firing to hover in place, the Rosso Aegis careened into the ground.

"GRRR...!! DAMN YOU!!" She turned back towards the damaged Infinite Justice, only to find that two more members of the Red Hammer Squadron managed to wrest him away from the tractor beams of her bodyguards.

"DAMN IT!!" She futilely fired at the quickly retreating units, before turning to the unit that had crashed into her and denied her her kill. "You... you will pay dearly... for that." The Akatsuki landed behind the fallen unit.

Elena managed to finally recover from a momentary stun and was beginning to get her unit to stand... but she was roughly pushed back down. As she looked into the rear camera, she began to pale.

The gold unit, with sinister glowing red eyes, was standing over her. She began to whimper a bit.

Forgetting her MS training, she then attempted to get her unit to crawl away.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" Cagalli's face was eerily expressionless as she slowly stalked the crawling unit. "You have denied me my kill... and for that, you will pay." She slammed a foot onto the back of the Rosso Aegis.

One of the Akatsuki's forearms and hands began to surge with electricity. Cagalli raised it up and violently brought it down on the unit's left shoulder. She sent a powerful surge of electricity coursing through the Rosso Aegis. To Cagalli's sadistic pleasure, she heard the pilot's piercing scream.

"UUUAAAAAAAAAHHH!!"

"Oh!! You're a female!!" Cagalli's eyes had this crazed look. "You will suffer an even worse punishment than death!!" The other arm charged and was brought down upon the other shoulder of the mech. An even larger surge of energy coursed through the red unit.

Inside, Elena was screaming with pain as she was shocked. Both a blessing and a curse, she didn't die thanks to the resistance of her pilot suit as well as the MS's general buffers against electrical shocks. But the energy coursing through the unit was more than enough to cause discomfort.

"Elena! Elena!!" Her comrades were calling out to her, but all she could do was scream with pain. Soon, her unit completely shut down due to the massive energy overflow.

After confirming the complete shorting of the fallen unit, Cagalli then roughly kicked the unit onto its back, violently ripped the cockpit cover out, and grabbed the young pilot. "You managed to survive. Good. You'll make a fine core for this Nightmare!" In the other hand, a red crystal began to grow out of the palm, until it took on the form of a grotesque, red sphere that floated a mere foot above the palm.

Cagalli released the sphere, and it floated before her; quickly growing until it took a rough, crystalline shape of a Nightmare.

Elena, was filled with fear upon being roughly dragged out of her unit's cockpit. She became more pallid when she witnessed the formation of the grotesque, red crystal fused with a technorganic material. She began to struggle out of the gold unit's grip.

"Hm... My dear child, I'll give you to the dark embrace, of my Nightmare!" From the center of the crystalline unit, several tentacles pierced through and shattered a bit of the covering crystal as they eagerly reached for its core.

Elena screamed, and began to desperately struggle out of the gold unit's grasp as it slowly moved her closer and closer to the writhing tendrils. She then began to beg.

"Oh god... Please! Please stop!! N-no!!"

"EEELLLEEENNNAAA!!" An MP Savior came rushing in, guns blazing, in an attempt to stop whatever was going to take Elena.

"ERIC!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!!"

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" The Savior transformed into MS mode and reached out to grasp the gold unit's hand holding Elena, when it was literally frozen in mid-air. "WHAT!?" Eric looked back at what was holding him still.

The two Temjin A8 units had ensnared him within their tractor beams. They then calmly landed on the ground while they continued to hold the Savior in place.

"Damn... it!! Let... go!!" Eric futilely attempted to break free from the beams, but since the units were very close, the pull was virtually unbreakable. "Elena!!"

"Eric!!" Elena was attempting to reach out for the Savior's hand, which was so close.

"Elena!! No!!" The Savior attempted to reach out just a bit more.

Within the gold unit, Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "With this sacrifice, I shall unleash another Nightmare into the world. Now, prepare to receive thy soul!" She then lightly tossed the young woman towards the waiting tentacles.

"EEERRRIIICCC!!" The tendrils quickly ensnared Elena, and quickly began to drag her into the waiting maw of the crystalline being. The moment she disappeared into the darkness, the hole was sealed by new crystal growth.

"NOOO!! EEELLLEEENNNAAA!!" Eric was stunned. He failed to save his twin.

Cagalli merely smiled, and opened up a general communications line. "Attention, Savior pilot." Even though she was talking to Eric, everyone within the immediate vicinity could hear her. "You'll be the first person outside of my team to officially witness the birth of a Nightmare."

As if on cue, the red crystalline formation began to crack and glow. Several seconds later, the crystalline formation shattered. What remained was a sinister, purple mech with a grotesque arm. A red mane of wire-sensor hair (like the old SoulCalibur I Nightmare) flowed from the unit's head.

"Awaken."

A pair of red eyes immediately winked alive as the unit looked up and straight at the Akatsuki.

"I bestow upon you, the sword of ruin." Cagalli took one of her beam sabers, let another set of crystals, this time, smoky black in color, assimilate it and morph it into a massive shape. It quickly began to glow and crack, giving way to a large, grotesque, two-handed blade. Cagalli calmly held it out to the Nightmare. "Take it, and awaken it."

"I shall as you ask." The unit reverently grasped the blade with its mutated hand. "Soul Edge, awaken unto me!"

To Eric's horror, he heard the demonic voice of the unit, but it also had an echoing voice of his sister. "What the hell have you done to Elena...?"

The sword glowed for a moment, then to the horror of the immediate onlookers, the sword opened its eye. It blinked several times, looked about the place, then stared straight back at the Nightmare.

"Two shall become one." The voice of both Nightmare Elena and Soul Edge chanted. "We, are now one." Seconds later, Eric heard a faint, but sharp cry of pain as he caught the last vestiges of his sister's plea for mercy. Then, nothing more.

Eric began to cry hysterically as the Nightmare turned and visually disappeared. "Elena... I'm sorry...!" Cagalli ordered Sinistra and Dextra to release him. The MP Savior was unceremoniously dropped. Two Red Hammer units quickly came in and dragged him away.

"As they're retreating, menace them one more time. We'll show who holds the real cards in hand."

--

While that was all playing out on Cagalli's end, Rey found himself silently cursing the Providence unit that was wreaking havoc on the four Minerva vessels as well as himself. He had nothing left to defend himself with except his rifle, CIWS, and shields, whereas the unknown Providence unit had atmospherically usable DRAGOONS and a massive beam bazooka.

"Damn it! Why can't you fight me one-on-one!?" The only response he got was yet another shower of beams. "Shit!!" He radioed Shinn and Luna. "Reteat! We have to retreat!!"

Xian didn't turn around, but she clearly 'heard' Rey's command. "Leaving so soon? Well, fine. We accomplished our objective." She then recalled her funnels and merely watched as the broken ZAFT forces began calling for a hasty retreat. She powered down her GN Bazooka, and quit causing damage to the four Minerva vessels. "Weak. Just pathetically weak."

--

On Shinn's end, he was at a complete stalemate with the Blue Destiny. "Damn it! Why!? Why can't I defeat you!?" He was then kicked away before the Blue Destiny came at him again in an attempt to slice him in two.

Though his SEED Mode had kicked in during the fierce battle, he was not able to even read the slightest movement of the Blue Destiny. It annoyed him to the point that his anger even distorted his SEED-Clarity. He wanted to destroy the unit, but could not find a single weakness, a single mistake, that he could've taken advantage of.

For Hikaru, the ZERO System evened the playing field between the SEED Capable pilot of the Destiny. Her own skills were already on par with the feared warrior when he wasn't in SEED Mode. She just didn't have the advantage of the SEED. But months of training, mental stimulation, sleep learning, and zen allowed her to control her emotions while maximizing her abilities at the same time. And in a battle with a SEED Induced pilot, every bit of it paid off.

She didn't bother attempting to go all out on the Destiny, as the plan was just to instill fear and break their spirits. As a result, she had only unlocked 20 percent of her unit's max capability. Finally though, Shinn was forced to back off as the call to retreat was made.

"Mission Complete. The Sinner is retreating." The Endless Destiny hovered in place, watching the general retreat.

--

With Luna, the Justice Kai had hounded her until she finally received some assistance from several Red Hammer Squadron members. Unfortunately, when the Freedom Kai decided to hop in to assist, 6 ZAFT units versus 2 Orb units was still an unfair battle. The sheer skill and power of the Freedom and Justice units and their pilots were just lethal.

By the time Luna and the three Red Hammer pilots received the retreat signal, Luna was missing both back cannons of her Destiny Pack and the three MP Saviors were all missing a limb or weapon.

"Good god... Just who are these people!?" Luna questioned as she led the hasty retreat.

"We make a good team..." stated Bryseis as she idly spun her beam rifle before putting it away.

"Because we know each other so well..." finished Chryseis as she knelt on top of her Fatum IX unit that was hovering beside the Freedom Kai.

--

For Athrun, he was stunned and shocked all at once at the realization that; one, Cagalli was alive, and two, she very nearly killed him. Instead, a brave warrior loyal to the Zala family was captured as she saved him.

"Impossible... I thought that she died... I-if only...!" Athrun was at a complete loss as his escorts helped him limp back to his ship. "S-she nearly killed me...! Why...? It wasn't my fault..."

The moment his damaged and scarred unit touched down, he left and made directly for his room. Exhausted and shell-shocked, he fell into a fitful nap.

--

As the Iconoclast, Athena, Judgement, and Eisenblitz sped towards Gibraltar Base, they picked up one more contact... a large one at that... surfacing just in front of them. Quickly, all four ships managed to evade as a large warship surfaced and sped past them. It was colored black with blue tracer lights running throughout the seams in the hull and was completely armed to the teeth. The large turrets tracked each ship until they passed the large vessel.

If there was one thing that was was on the minds of the retreating ZAFT forces, it was, "Just what the hell are we dealing with!? Were they even human!?"

* * *

July 24, C.E. 75 Location: Morgenroete REION, enroute to Japan

Since Europe was now more or less stable thanks to the assistance of the REION, Erica had decided to head for Japan and help retake it from ZAFT. Currently, they were deep within China's borders, but well hidden thanks to advanced Mirage Colloid and GN Particle systems.

Aiko was the interim leader for the 2nd Imaginary Number Division. They had mourned the loss of Kasumi, their captain, and Sara, their fellow Imaginary Number, as well as Wernke, the captain of the few surviving members of the 1st Imaginary Number Division. All three had stayed behind in order to ensure that the rest of them had survived. Shinji, who had been sent into a coma in the last battle, had managed to recover thanks to Morgenroete's technology.

"We're nearly there..." murmured Aiko as she stared out into the night.

"Hey... Um... What's wrong...?" asked Youske. Though a reformed ex-gang member, he was still socially awkward. But for reasons unknown, he was pestered by the rest of the group to go and comfort Aiko. Why? He didn't know.

Aiko quickly spun around and aimed a LR Handgun (Long Range Handgun) that she pulled out of its hiding place at him.

As per his automatic training, as well as his street smarts, Youske managed to disarm her and held the gun just above their heads. "Woah, easy. Geez. I'm just tryin' to be nice for a change, an' you just go an' pull a gun on me." He then spun the gun once and offered it back to her, handle first.

"Oh, Youske... I'm sorry. It was just training instinct..." Aiko lightly blushed and took back her gun. She looked back at him. "Thanks."

"...Uh... Sure..." Feeling awkward, he turned his back to her and scratched his head. "Um... I noticed that... you were... feelin' blue..." he took a quick glance back at her, then turned away. "So... I came over just to... Um... How should I put this..." he scratched his head again. "Well... I just came over to... see if ya needed company... Yeah, that's it..."

Aiko gave a secret smile, began to extend a hand out to grasp Youske, thought better of it, and just said, "I could use some company... Would you mind just standing here with me?"

Youske turned back. "If ya want me too. I have nothin' better to do." He walked over next to his captain and just stood next to her, admiring the view.

Aiko pretended that she didn't notice Youske's attempt at trying to play cool again. Instead, she simply turned back and watched the scenery go by.

A bit later, and to Youske's surprise, Aiko had fallen asleep and was now resting on his shoulder. "Silly woman... Fallin' asleep standin'... Geez..." He sighed, lightly picked her up, and gently set her on the nearby couch. He took the nearby lazyboy, and fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to both, the rest of the Imaginary Numbers had eavesdropped on the whole thing. They all knew that their nearly emotionless sniper and sub-captain had an unusual soft spot and liking for the wild and untamed ex-gangster.

--

In another part of the vessel, Leonhardt and Kasumi were peacefully lying together, resting tightly within each other's passionate embrace. They had just recently made love again, as they had been for the past several days.

For Leonhardt, he was grateful that his lover accepted him unconditionally. Though it may have sounded overdramatic, he was so grateful that he had cried tears of happiness one night, after Kasumi had fallen asleep. 'How was I ever worthy of having an angel at my side?' he had asked himself. Though he couldn't find the answer, he swore to himself that he would ensure that she knew exactly how much he loved her.

For Kasumi, she loved the man that saved her. The one that helped her during her time of need. She didn't care whether he was physically perfect or not. All she cared about was the kind soul that inhabited the body. She loved him unconditionally, and knew just how much he loved her in return.

--

In another part of the ship, Sara was quietly working out in her room. She noticed her commander's change in demeanor; Kasumi seemed happy and at peace. Privately, Sara wished that she too, would find her own happiness and peace. She sighed, and looked at a small picture that contained all the members of the group. It was taken a short time after the group's 12th mission, in which Kasumi came up with a brilliant plan to counter ZAFT's hold in northern Japan. During that mission, Kasumi took the brunt of incoming fire so that the others would have time to complete the mission; as well as to wait for them to come back and drag Sara's damaged unit out. Unfortunately, it ended with Kasumi in the hospital for suffering some moderate concussions. By then, the rest of the team realized that Kasumi wasn't a commander that would just toss them aside; she would be the first to battle and the last to retreat.

It was during that mission that Sara began to idolize Kasumi. She eventually aspired to become as good as Kasumi. Though she never showed it, she was happy that Kasumi even took her under her wing and referred to her as a sister. That thought was initially strange, the first time Sara was told that; but when she had asked why Kasumi was stupid enough to cover her until the mission was complete, all she said was, "Because you're part of my family. And good family members work together."

"Family... I never had much of one..." she murmured to herself.

After spending some time reminiscing, Sara decided to head for the nearby café to get herself something to lightly eat.

--

"You know, I wonder why we have to pretend that Kasumi and Sara are dead. Why did we have to lie to her friends?" questioned Aaliyah.

"So that I can observe how strong the Imaginary Numbers are without their original commander before reuniting them. It may be cruel, but after what I've experienced, the loss of my husband, the fall of Orb, strong people are needed to restore the order. That's why I want to see how well the Imaginary Numbers of Japan perform."

"You know, you've changed from the old Erica Simmons that I've heard a lot about."

Erica looked away. "People change... and drastically... if they suffered a major incident. I can't let my anger fade until Orb is restored and ZAFT is on their knees."

"What about the EA?"

"They too, will suffer. The Atlantic Federation will pay for their assault on Orb in the past. Sins will not easily be forgiven."

Aaliyah sighed. "Les péchés peuvent facilement être pardonnés si les deux côtés sont disposés à pardonner et laisser vont leur haine pour wrongs fait à eux..."

"And what does that mean?"

"Sins can easily be forgiven if both sides are willing to forgive and let go their hatred for wrongs done to them."

"Unfortunately for us both, Neither I, nor any Orb survivors, will easily forgive and forget the wrongs of ZAFT."

* * *

July 25, C.E. 75 Location: Underground

It was the day after the grand battle between the Orb Guardians and ZAFT. Fully rested, and ready to begin setting more things in motion, Cagalli began talking with Siegfried and Sierra about several key locations. She was interrupted by Stellar.

"Hey Cagi-chan, one of Mr. Valzacard's lovers and assassins have requested a short meeting with you," Stellar stated as she held baby Uzumi.

"Who is it?" asked Cagalli as she turned from a 3D projection of Earth and the PLANTs.

"Her name is Rinoa Lain Elmeth, and she has two others with her. I don't know their names, but they are waiting in the foyer."

"I know her. She's the young girl that Valzacard raised after finding her critically injured from an airline crash. Go ahead and bring her and her guests in."

"Okey-dokey, Cagi-Chan!" Stellar happily quipped as she left.

Cagalli sighed. "She always happy..."

"Princess?" questioned Sierra. "Are you feeling well?"

Cagalli shook her head to clear her thoughts before turning to Sierra. "Yes, I'm fine. Let's hear what Rinoa wants to say."

A few moments later, Rinoa calmly walked in, with two men following her. She stopped before Cagalli, and bowed. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Princess Cagalli."

"The pleasure is mine. So, how have you been?"

"Master Valzacard is pleased with my performance, and is treating me to a nice evening out in the Cradle. But first, I came to see you to hand over two people I recovered from the Libyan Desert Mission."

"Before you introduce me to them, what about the others? Where did you take them?"

Rinoa smiled. "Don't worry. I dropped them off at the other hangar, where Bryseis and Chryseis are managing them."

"That's good to hear. So, what's the case regarding these two?" Cagalli gestured towards the two men that were held back by her two bodyguards.

"The first one is a ZAFT soldier that I decided to let live since his Destined is my 2nd cousin. She loves him as much as he loves her, and they were recently wedded up in the PLANTs. And unfortunately for me, she's my only surviving relative." Rinoa sighed. "So I have a small request. When the time comes to rescue the Archangel and its crew, could you please also drag my cousin down here as well?"

Cagalli smiled a bit. "Sure. We'll drag her down here even if she's kicking and screaming."

"Don't worry about that. I already notified her that he's being held hostage and that if she obeys a future command, she'll be reunited with him."

"You didn't divulge any secrets regarding the planned invasion, did you?"

"As an assassin, I'm ashamed that you still think that I'd leave traces!" mock-scolded Rinoa, before she and Cagalli broke out into light laughter.

After recovering, Cagalli then said, "Well, what about the other one?"

"He's a mercenary that was working for ZAFT. When he voiced his opinion about the Destiny Plan, he openly protested it and as a result, was arrested along with other dissenters. He wants to speak to you personally."

"Very well. Let's introduce me to them." Cagalli and Rinoa walked over to the two men. One of them was clearly nervous, while the other was calm.

"This one here," Rinoa gestured to the nervous man, "is the Destined to my cousin. His name is Chris Browning." She then turned to Chris. "Chris, this woman next to me is Princess Cagalli Yula Athha of Orb."

That caused the man to look up. "That's impossible! Orb fell! I was part of the ZAFT Rear Guard!" Chris stared incredulously at the young woman standing before him.

"But I'm still alive. And as long as I live, Orb will return," Cagalli calmly stated as she coolly returned the man's gaze. "When the invasion of the PLANTs and the Archangel Revival is put into effect, we'll be dragging your wife down to join us... voluntarily of course. But if she tries to resist, then we'll have no choice but to bring her down here in chains."

That caused Chris to freeze a moment. "What!? Why!?" he demanded a second later.

"Rinoa cares for her only surviving relative enough to spare her life." She paused. "And until your reunion with your wife, you'll be a guest under house arrest." Cagalli then turned to the other man, who was by now regarding her with surprised interest (as in, "Well, this person with a high title is still alive despite what my former employers did, and now I'm here begging her to help me"). "Who is this man?"

Rinoa responded. "He's Marcus du Ponce, the merc that was arrested for speaking out against the Destiny Plan. He's willing to join you if you're willing to let him."

"Hmm..." Cagalli looked him over. The man had blue hair; part of it set back into a rat-tail, and the other just left to cover his right eye, and a scruffy beard, and was wearing a simple bodysuit that was provided to him. He carried a small bag with his effects. "What makes you want to join us?"

Marcus calmly replied, "I hate ZAFT for taking away something that I held very dear to my heart. Then, they go and announce this Destiny Plan. All it did was spark more conflict. Though personally, it was good for war business, I found myself detesting the fact that it removed the power to choose. The power to choose who you want to marry. It forcibly binded two souls; most of the time, two souls that never met. It tore apart friends, families, and lovers alike. No one was spared. In fact, several ZAFT soldiers that I was working with used their Destined Compatibility List to find and rape young girls... girls that were only in there teens... girls that were less than 75 percent of a match... and hiding under the cover of, 'You're on my Destined list, so I can take you out for a test!' I am not exactly the chivalrous type, nor really a ladies man, but what they did to those girls will haunt me." Marcus looked down.

Sensing the sincerity in his words, Cagalli asked him to continue. "What... other things... did they do...? What made it haunt your mind...?"

Marcus looked back up. "It wasn't just one man raping one girl... it could be two, three, or even four men. They played sadistic games with them... almost any cruel way to sexually torture someone... whipping, bondage, welting, whatever you can think of that could send anyone to the brink of death." Marcus paused to shake his head. "They weren't beaten with fists, nor struck, nor copiously bled, but the end result was far more cruel to look at. Those men just violently took every last ounce of will, innocence, and life out of those girls..." He shuddered. "There was no life in their eyes. It was as if they were merely breathing and on minimal autopilot. I rushed them to the emergency center for treatment, and after explaining all the details, you know what the doctors, as well as the commander said?" He paused again. "Heh. They said that the soldiers were within their rights; the Destiny Plan gave them the power to decide if they 'liked' their choice. They covered the whole thing up. A few weeks later, one of the girls died. Physically, she looked normal. But mentally, she completely lost the last bit of will to survive. The others managed to recover to varying degrees. One of them lost the ability to speak. Another went hysterical when anyone wearing a ZAFT insignia approached. Still another spent half the time normal, but on other times, as if she was autistic and couldn't properly respond. The only one that was conscious when I took her to the ER and knew instinctively that I tried to help her, was reduced to a child-like state and clung to me whenever I visited."

"That's just awful!" exclaimed Stellar.

Cagalli silenced Stellar before responding. "That only adds more reason for me to hate ZAFT and the Chairman. But... that doesn't exactly answer why you hate them personally."

"I... have a sister that's a year younger than me. She has a daughter and a newborn son..." Marcus shook his head. "I don't want her nor my niece to be raped... Every time I remember those girls... I can just imagine my sister... or her daughter in the future..." He vigorously shook his head to rid himself of the disturbing images. "I can't... won't... let it happen. That's why, I want to join."

Cagalli closed her eyes, and remained silent for awhile.

Unfortunately, that was when Chris decided to build up some nerve in order to defend ZAFT. "That's a lie!! That entire story is bull!! ZAFT never does such cruel things! NEVER!!"

Marcus roared back at him. "Maybe not your team, but the one I was assigned to did! I was the one who carried the limp form of that girl...! Emy... was her name... She's the only one that I managed to hide with my sister after she recovered! The others were experimented on and reeducated using methods derived from the Earth Alliance's Extended Program! They were handed over to their closest matching Destined within ZAFT and are nothing more than mindless, loyal to a fault, slaves! Loyal to their Destined in battle, and obedient sex slaves out of battle!"

"That's bullshit! You concocted that story just to gain favor for yourself! ZAFT is loyal and chivalrous! They honor Destined!"

Marcus finally pulled out a disk from his jumpsuit. "You want proof!? Well here it is then! Records, pictures, and results of those girls while they were at the hospital! There's the examination records as well as their mentality status reports!" He pulled out another disk. "This one contains data pertaining to their experimentation and reeducation!"

"That's enough!!" Cagalli's voice silenced both men. She re-opened her eyes. "I'll take a look at all the information that you have, Mr. Marcus. If your story holds up, then I'll hire you as a mercenary." She turned to Chris. "In the meantime, you will be placed under house arrest until your wife is here to join you." Cagalli turned back to where Sierra and Siegfried had remained through the duration of the meeting. "Now, let's continue from where we left off."

* * *

July 25, C.E. 75 Location: Messiah

"DAMN IT!!" A fist pounded on an armrest. "So you're telling me that the Orb Princess, Cagalli Yula Athha is still alive!?"

"Unfortunately Chairman, that is quite correct." Rey Za Burrel was on a direct link to Messiah Central Command. Athrun Zala, Lunamaria Hawke, and Shinn Asuka were linked in teleconference mode with Rey and Messiah, too. The entire Command Center was silent as they heard the report.

Durandal gritted his teeth for a moment. "And you can confirm this, Athrun?"

Athrun slightly looked away. "Yes, sir. I lost a team member when she came to save me from certain death." He looked back at the Chairman.

"And all of you lost to her...?"

"N-no sir. She... she had help," Luna timidly replied.

"From who!?"

"Here's some of the footage of the battle, sir. This is the one that fought me. Since my unit wasn't as damaged in this battle this time, the recordings are intact," Rey stated as he uploaded the battle data.

On the screen, a unit that had the Providence's head appeared, launching it's DRAGOONs at the camera. The scene then skipped to the unit assaulting the four Minerva-class vessels while the DRAGOONs continued to swarm the camera. The images jerked continuously as the replay of the Legend's battle continued. The loss of the Legend's DRAGOONs, the destruction of the base, and finally, the retreat... and the massive ship that surfaced as they ran.

"This unit was somehow able to wield a DRAGOON System within the Earth's atmosphere. I couldn't detect the other pilot. The unknown unit's armor was completely impenetrable by scans. In fact, none of the units that fought us were detected. We could only rely on manual targeting."

"What others?" questioned the Chairman.

Shinn spoke up. "Here's my battle data."

This time, the scene opened with a fast and powerful Destiny unit assaulting Shinn. Unlike Rey's scenes, this was a near-continuous battle scene. When it finally ended, Shinn continued.

"This clearly shows that somehow, blueprints for my Destiny were stolen and improved upon. Even with the new adjustments made to my Mobile Suit, I still was defeated."

Soft gasps and exclamations of surprise filled the command center with a din of noise. No one could believe that the ultimate warrior for ZAFT had lost.

"This is the units I faced off with," Luna stated as she uploaded her video.

The scene opened immediately with the Justice unit getting close and personal with the camera (Impulse), followed by aggressive close-combat moves of the unknown pilot. Then the scene skipped to the fight with the Freedom unit helping the Justice fight off Luna and some of the Red Hammer Squadron. The skill of the two unknown pilots were clearly making Lunamaria and her allies look like amateurs. The scene ended with the surfacing of the unknown vessel.

More collective gasps and an exclamation of surprise spread when the Justice and Freedom units were seen viciously trying to finish off Luna or her allies. The younger personnel, as well as some of the older ones, felt as if they were being haunted.

"Even a 6-on-2 battle was not even... I'm sorry Chairman..." Luna's head hung down.

"Grr... Athrun! What about you!?"

"Sir. Here's my near-death experience." Athrun uploaded his video.

It opened with massive beams nearly blinding the camera, then speeding on into space. Then the camera came back into focus and a gold unit, with two other units waiting on either side of it, come into view. The intense and clearly one-sided battle against the gold unit played on, then skipped to the scene where the second shot from the gold unit would've eliminated the Infinite Justice. It depicted Athrun's save, followed by the the lull in the battlefield as a new unit was created right then and there. Then, the scene ended with the same unknown warship surfacing again.

The silence was complete. What they just witnessed seemed to be the most horrific thing thus far. The gold unit seemed quite demonic in its assault, but the most nightmarish aspect of Athrun's video was the creation of the unknown purple unit with a living sword.

"She-she turned Elena into some mutant Mobile Suit...! Right there, in plain sight! A-and that purple unit...! Just what the hell is that!?" Everyone in the command center could tell that Athrun was the most unnerved of the group. And for a good reason; he nearly died at the hands of what they perceived as a violent and unstable Orb leader.

"Umm, sir?" softly questioned one of the men at a console.

"What!?" glared Durandal.

"Uhh... The purple unit, the one that Athrun's recording best picked up, it's a 73.6 percent match to the grainy image of whatever units took control of Victoria Base."

"WHAT!? So you're telling me, that Orb _somehow_, _took control of a base__** housing nuclear weapons!?**_" Durandal slammed his fist hard against his armrest. "Why didn't we know of this threat sooner!?" He then stood. "I want patrols doubled at our surviving bases! I want the research and technology divisions to begin finding ways to detect and destroy those units! As for the European front, I want complete and utter decimation of all opposition and complete submission of the civilians!" Durandal turned back to the four FAITH commanders. "As for you four, I'll forgive this incident. You, as well as your fellow ZAFT members, were unprepared for the sudden assault. Rest and regroup at Gibraltar and wait for further orders." The Chairman turned and left. "Please leave me alone for awhile. I need time to think."

"As you wish, Chairman," chorused the FAITH Commanders before they signed off.

Unbeknownst to them all, Mia was quietly listening from Durandal's office. As soon as the report was concluded, she quietly rested her head on the desk. "I thought Orb was evil... but in reality, ZAFT -and the Chairman- are far more evil to me..." she softly whispered. "My fate... now rests with Orb... Princess Cagalli... Please... Help me..." she whispered to no one in particular.

Shortly thereafter, Durandal came in and locked the door. "Thank you for waiting, Mia. Now, please begin to strip-tease for me. I'm in need of some stress relief."

"...Yes... Master Durandal..." Mia calmed her mental scream and began to seductively strip.

* * *

July 26, C.E. 75 Location: Victoria Base

It was two days after the grand opening fight between ZAFT and the Orb Guardians. Hikaru and Xian returned to Victoria to continue with the nuclear weapons adjustment and development. While they were out, the scientists as well as the Nightmares assigned to the base were outfitting several Strike E Gundams with Nuclear Packs. Its main armaments were four Anti-Colony Nuclear Missiles; two were equipped with conventional Nuclear warheads and were mounted in a smaller and sleeker single-shot missile pod on each shoulder, the other two were equipped with a special Orb-designed MIDAS warhead and were mounted in a single-shot missile pod on the left and right hips.

MIDAS is an acronym for Matter Irradiation Dissociative Acceleration System, and it was designed in a top secret Morgenroete Nuclear Weapons Enhancement program as a "safer", non-fallout alternative to conventional nukes. MIDAS worked by separating the protons, neutrons, and electrons in auric radiation to extract energy. Auric Radiation has vast kinetic energy and breaks the molecular bonds of anything it comes into contact with. On contact with water molecules in the air, or after running out of fuel, auric radiation then turns into a stable element, loses all its energy, and would pose no threat to organisms of the environment.

MIDAS has potential as a new source of energy, and as a result of the research, became a hot topic for the upper echelons of Orb for the following reasons:

1. Energy capacity — Prototype models were less effective than nuclear weapons, but more effective models made before Orb's fall were successful.

2. Reduced costs — The weapons output was and is fully adjustable. Separate tactical and strategic weapons are not needed, resulting in lower costs.

3. Deterrence factor — The auric radiation used in MIDAS is stable once it fuses with water or runs out of fuel; therefore it does not cause contamination, allowing more than one to be used at any moment.

The rest of the Nuclear Pack's weaponry consisted of upper and lower leg mounted Micro MIDAS Missile launchers, a 5-shot Micro Nuclear Missile pod on each shoulder, and a Heavy Fusion Laser Rifle.

When Xian and Hikaru returned, they were pleased with the progress being made. "I'm surprised that they managed to complete 5 units already," commented Xian as she looked over a Nuclear Strike E that was having the radioactive warning signs removed and painted over.

"That's thanks to the fact that this was once the EA's Nuclear Research and Development Base. Besides, these units will be one of the cards played soon. Until that time however, we need to make sure that we complete outfitting the remaining 10 Strike E units that we managed to capture," responded Hikaru as she too, overlooked the finalizing of one of the Nuclear Strikes.

"What about the three Strike N prototypes that we found here? Will we outfit them with the Nuclear Pack as well?"

"Most likely. Those GAT-X105-N's, or as you like to call it, the Strike N, are outfitted with the latest EA-made Nuclear Reactors for a Mobile Suit. So it wouldn't be a surprise if they were outfitted with something similar to the Nuclear Pack." Eventually, both females began walking towards the command center. Upon arriving, the asked a female scientist a question.

"How's Mr. John Keyes doing?" questioned Hikaru.

The scientist smiled before responding. "He's doing very well. In fact, he's already been taken to the Gondwana for some R&R. ZAFT doesn't suspect a thing. While we adjusting him, we ran a background check on him and found out that his full name is Johnathan Keyes."

"John, Johnathan, fine. What about his daughters? Have they sent us a response?"

"They have. They thanked us for not killing the only remaining parent they have, and that they don't mind what we did to him. They've also reported that two new Gondwana-class Super Carriers have recently been put into active duty; the Pangaea and the Rodinia."

"I see. Apparently, naming their Super Carriers after supercontinents is no surprise. Anyway, did they mention where the two new carriers would be deployed?" questioned Xian.

"Yes." The scientist brought up a holoscreen displaying the world. "The Pangaea is taking command of the Atlantic Federation Assault over Eastern North America, while the Rodinia is being sent to take command of the battered Northern African Offensive."

"They want to take over Europe that badly, eh?" She shook her head. "Since we recently confirmed that the REION managed to establish several strong, defensive bases, it will only become tougher." Xian then looked back at the 3D map. "Where is the Gondwana now?"

"It was still supporting the assault over Western North America."

"Very well. Tell Alicia and Emir Keyes to keep up the good work and to notify us or the Cradle of new developments."

"I shall." The scientist turned back to her console and began typing up the response. Just then, the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" questioned Xian as she dashed towards the nearest early warning station.

"Four ZAFT MS are approaching. One GOUF and three ZAKUs in Special Forces colors. Shall we give the Nightmares the order to attack?"

"Just send out two. It shouldn't be a problem." Xian then turned to Hikaru. "Let's go and see how long they will last."

--

"They decide to send me on some fucking recon... I swear, I'll be pissed if it turns out that it was just a nuclear accident..." the pilot turned to look at the other three units. "Hurry up, Destined Slaves! We need to finish this soon so that we can all head back to base, where I'll screw each you until I calm down!"

"...Yes, Master Bedsem..." came the three other pilots' reply.

Fon Bedsem gave a cruel smirk before ranting to himself once more. "Damn it, this is so fucking boring! SOMEONE GIVE ME A FUCKING CHALLENGE!!" No sooner than he had finished when one of the female pilots cried out to him.

"Master!! Above you!!"

"Wha–!?" Fon managed to quickly dodge the large broadsword as it came down. But then, he was tackled by something else and was thrown back a bit. "You dirty little fuckers! I'll make you pay for that cheap shot!" he roared as he got his GOUF to get back up.

"Master! Are you hurt!?"

"Heh. No. But these two purple uglies will be!!" He then charged the nearer of the two Nightmares. It was his custom GOUF with two Anti-Ship Swords versus the grotesque broadsword of the Nightmare. After a short stalemate, he backed off and managed to land a kick on the wielder. "Die!!" He attempted to stab the unit, only to be blocked by the other purple one. "Fuck!" He then used his wrist beam gun to destroy the head of the one that stopped him before pulling back a moment. But to his complete surprise, the damaged head regenerated, then flashed its red eyes back on.

"What the hell!?" He and his female companions were facing off with the two, identical Nightmares. The eyes on their swords also made an impression. "Cover me!" he commanded as he charged once more. "If Hell has decided to claim me so soon, they can forget about it!!"

"As you wish!" The three ZAKUs tossed a grenade followed up by some beam shots as Fon charged.

One of the Nightmares returned the charge, and clashed once more with the GOUF. Thanks to its powerful musculature, the Nightmare began pushing the GOUF slowly back while the other Nightmare began to turn its attention to the three ZAKUs.

"Oh hell no! Those are MY bitches, and you can't have them!" Thinking quickly, Fon kicked the unit that was pushing him back while spinning around at the same time to fire his heat whip at the other Nightmare. As the heat whip wrapped around the head of the unit, Fon used all his unit's power to drag the purple unit back towards him.

The Nightmare, though blinded, instinctively swung the Soul Edge around as it stumbled towards the GOUF. "To slow!" Fon dodged the slash, then stabbed one of his swords into the chest of the Nightmare. At the same time, he tore the unit's head off and stabbed his other blade into the eye of the unit's demon sword. "Go back to hell, and keep your demonic hands off my slaves!"

To his surprise, as well as his companions, the Nightmare unleashed a bone-chilling scream of anger and surprise as it exploded into flames before falling to the ground in a heap of burnt armor and crispy organic biomass. Moments later, what remained exploded in a small but powerful shockwave which sent all four ZAFT MS landing on their backs.

"Shit...! That thing must have had a powerful reactor...!" Fon then tried to get up, only to find that the other Nightmare was already bringing down its sword on him. "...Fuck!"

"MASTER!!"

--

"That will be enough. Stand down, Nightmare."

"...Very well." The Nightmare stopped, and let the GOUF stand up. However, the Nightmare remained in an aggressive stance.

Fon turned to look at who saved him. Two Gundam-class Mobile Suits landed a short distance away from him and his companions. Though he didn't hear the newcomers' command to the Nightmare, he attempted to speak with them anyway. "So, are you the head honchos in this area?"

"At this base, we are. Who are you?" The unit that looked similar to another unit he had once seen pointed a rifle at him.

"I'm Fon Bedsem, and these three are my Destined Slaves!" he stated proudly.

"...Slaves?" questioned the other pilot. The unit that looked like the Destiny gave the hand gesture meaning "what".

"Yeah, they're my slaves. I found them while razing some boring city in Northern Japan. They were fucking sexy, so I captured them and had them tested. To my surprise, all three were on my Destined match list, but Kiyoka Daimon here," one of the ZAKUs stepped forward, "is my number one match!"

"...And the other two?"

"That would be Saki and Yuki Yoshikawa. They're sisters, and I'm fucking lucky to have found them first! They were only 40.72 percent and 13.58 percent matching, but who cares? I was the one who captured them!"

"Well, well. It seems that you don't really care about the Destiny Plan," the first pilot spoke up again.

"Fucking right I'm not! It's just fucking wrong, only getting to have one woman! Why settle for one when you can have three or more!? The more, the merrier!"

"Then why haven't you left ZAFT?"

"Are you stupid or something? If I deserted, I'd be jailed and forced to give up the sisters! Why should I risk that!? I don't have anywhere to run to!" Suddenly, Fon had an idea. "Wait a second, you're not with the Earth Alliance, right? There's no fucking way that they'd have some super unit that can regenerate!"

"...Don't match us with the likes of those weaklings."

"If that's the case, then can I join you people? I don't fucking care what you'll have me work in as long as you let me keep my slaves. What do you say?"

Xian had to laugh. "A ZAFT soldier who can actually defeat a Nightmare wants to defect? Why? You could've gained a rank promotion or two!"

"It's not funny! I'm fucking serious! I don't care about ranks or whether or not anyone is a Coordinator or a Natural! I just want to keep my fucking slaves without constantly getting badgered by stupid scientists to hand over the sisters! Now let me fucking join you!"

"...Then, if that's the case, and you're willing to follow, shoot yourself in the cockpit with this." The Endless Destiny tossed a beam pistol to the GOUF.

Fon caught the weapon and stared at the two Gundams incredulously. "Are you fucking serious!? You want me, to shoot myself!?"

"If your willing to become loyal and follow orders."

"And if I fucking refuse?"

"Then you will die, and we'll turn your companions into loyal followers in your stead."

Fon snorted. "Fine, fine. I was willing to take any job you wanted me to do, but nooo. You ask me to kill myself to prove my loyalty. Oh well, here goes nothing." He held the beam pistol to his cockpit, and fired.

"MASTER!! NOOO!!" wailed the three ZAKU pilots as the GOUF smoked and fell into a cockpit-less pile of metal. They then turned to the two Gundams. "You killed Master!!"

"Oh please, spare me the drama. He's right here." Xian opened the palm of her right hand, and in it, was Fon.

"M-Master...!"

Fon looked at himself, at the ZAKUs, then the smoking GOUF, then the Providence Gundam. "What the hell...!? I'm alive. I'm fucking alive!! Hell yeah!!"

"You passed the initiation. Now, it's your slaves' turns. If they are as loyal to you as they seem, they will also shoot themselves in the cockpit."

Fon turned back to the ZAKUs. "Come on! Do as she fucking says!"

Reluctantly, Kiyoka, Saki, and Yuki aimed their beam assault rifles at their cockpits and whimpered in fear.

"Come on! Do it! Or else, I'll have to punish you for it!"

All three cried, but due to whatever fear was instilled by Fon, they pulled the trigger... and found themselves in the palms of the two Gundams.

"Congratulations. You four are now part of our team."

* * *

July 26, C.E. 75 Same Day Location: Gondwana

John Keyes awoke disoriented and confused. Above him was the harsh glare of fluorecent lighting. He squinted as his eyes slowly adjusted to the light. Slowly he looked around, eventually spotting a young woman in scrubs.

"Where... am I...?" he weakly questioned as he got used to his voice again.

The nurse turned. "Oh! You're awake. That's good to hear." She paused a moment. "You're in an infirmary onboard the Gondwana. Now just relax for a moment while I go get the doctor." At that, the nurse turned and left.

John wondered what happened to him. The last thing he remembered was fighting a horrific purple monstrosity that wielded a grotesque sword as well as emitted an aura of pure evil. After that... he couldn't remember anything. "What... the heck... happened to me...?"

"You survived, that's what happened."

John turned to see the doctor entering the room, the nurse in tow. "...Huh?"

"You sir, were very lucky to have survived a battle against the mobile suit that ZAFT has codenamed, the 'Plague'. You were the only survivor. The rest of your team wasn't as lucky. Now hold still while I examine your reflexes."

John did as he asked... until the memory of the mutation and conversion of his friends into those nightmarish beings came back. He then freaked. "My god! They... those things...! Turned th-them into... into more of those freaks!!"

"Calm down, John. You survived. That's all that matters right now. In fact, your daughters were worried, and are waiting outside. Now please be still as I finish examining you," the doctor calmly stated as he motioned for the nurse to hold John down.

At the mention of his daughters, John slowly calmed down. "My daughters are safe... My daughters are safe... My daughters are safe..." he chanted to further calm himself.

Finally, the examination was over. "Well John, you're physically fit. All you're suffering from is momentary post-traumatic stress. With some rest, I'm sure that you'll be back in action within the week." The doctor patted John's shoulder. "I'll send your daughters in as I go." The doctor then turned, and as he left, put his arm around the nurse. Apparently, they were Destined.

At the same moment, the door was thrown open again as two females ran in and literally tackled John as he sat up. "FATHER!!"

By then, John was feeling a bit more like himself. "Alicia! Emma! You're both here, and looking as beautiful as ever!"

"Of course we're here, father. We got wind of your ordeal! Are you okay!?" both females stated in a rush.

John laughed. "Other than a nightmare, I'm doing quite alright!" He gently pushed his daughters back so that he could get a better look at them. "So, how are you both doing? How's your Destined?" he asked.

Alicia's eyes darkened a bit as she responded first. "Mark... is doing fine. He's... just very busy. He wanted to see you as well, but was on call."

"That's good to hear. I want to see him as well sometime. Maybe after I get out of here?"

"Umm... sure..." Alicia reluctantly stated.

"And how about you, Emir? How's Lukav doing?"

Emir slightly looked away but weakly smiled. "He's being his stiff and usual self... And... I'm a month pregnant," she finished.

John's mouth slighly gaped. "You mean, I'm going to be a grandfather!?"

"...Yes... Is that a bad thing?" Emir looked back at her father.

"No! Of course not! That's the best news I've heard in awhile!" John the dragged both daughters into his arms. "I'm so glad that you both are doing well! I love you both!"

Both girls returned the hugs, but their faces (that their father missed) clearly displayed a silent dismay. They hated their Destined, and in Emir's case, also hated the fact that the child she was going to carry was not one created out of love.

* * *

July 27, C.E. 75 Nighttime Location: ??

As Cagalli slept, she and Anglachel talked.

"Why do you fight, Athha…?"

"…I don't want anyone to suffer the hypocrisies of the Destiny Plan."

"Even if you suffer…?"

"…Yes."

"…Then we will suffer with you."

"...That's nice of you, but you honestly don't need to, you know. It's my burden to bear."

"But you are already suffering. You have to worry about your children, your people, your friends and your family; all while still fighting. Why not let us help...?"

"Because I sense a good in you. One that understands, but isn't ruled by revenge nor hatred. One that uses facts and impartial judgment to make a choice. I can't." Cagalli paused a moment. "And you need to work on remembering to refer to yourself as 'I', or 'me', instead of 'we', or 'us'."

"Forgive me. It is something not easily changed after existing so long."

Cagalli softly and weakly laughed. "I wish that Orb, as well as overall peace, would last as long as you."

"It would be nice; however, you must remember that everything must come to an end sometime..."

Cagalli sighed. "Yeah, I know. But it doesn't hurt to wish, does it?"

"No, it doesn't."

A long but peaceful silence followed. But before Cagalli could fully go into a deep sleep, Anglachel asked her one more thing.

"Cagalli… what does peace entail?"

"Peace entails a better, safe, and quiet world where Patrick, Lenore, Uzumi, and Kisala can live peacefully… without dictators… like the Chairman… or me."

To Be Continued...

* * *

To clarify some things now. As stated, this story was to include sci-fi elements. There was some dropped hints as to how Cagalli's unit had undergone some 'modifications'. Also revealed is the fashion on how the original Nightmares came to be; from a technorganic/crystalline sphere. The originals were produced not by the MS, but by Anglachel.

The large vessel that surfaced was not Anglachel nor the Forbidden Fleet. It was a large, combat carrier based off of SRW's Hagane. The only difference is that it's "futurized" and "alienized". Because I can't draw, nor describe it properly, take the Hagane, make it look sleek and nearly-seamless instead of angular and blocky (and no cannon barrels sticking out of the turrets), and color it in a black primary with dark blue tracer lights running along the seams.

MIDAS is taken directly from the Playstation game Front Mission 3. A few game facts about it was altered.

If anyone can properly guess where Fon's last name, Bedsem, originated from, a preview of the next chapter may be posted in a temporary chapter; otherwise, questions regarding the story up to this point would be answered (unless it's a secret to be revealed in future chapters).

I probably know that some of you are wondering why most of the battles seemed one-sided; but it's just for the time being. I assure you that it won't seem one-sided much longer. And by the way, not many more new characters will appear except for some side moments or for some scenes. More of the Gundam SEED characters will eventually make their appearances.

A delay between the this chapter and the next is planned, so that work can be done on GS: Betrayal (even if hated by possibly more than half the FF Gundam SEED readers), GS: Different Reality, and a new story or two that some have requested a chapter or two to see if it's worth writing/continuing/remaining in the future plans. In the next three weeks, please don't ask if a new chapter for GS: The Fallen will be posted. Thank you.

And if this story was a bit boring, it was more for some character development as well as attempting to give a broader picture of what's to come (which probably failed as the focus was still a bit narrow). It can't all be action every time, can it?

* * *

New/Updated Personnel

Alicia and Emir Keyes are based off of the characters with the same first names from the Playstation game, Front Mission 3. Alicia in this story is an intelligence officer onboard the Gondwana, whereas Emir is a weapons scientist that's currently stationed onboard the Gondwana.

Lukav is based off of the same character from Front Mission 3.

Fon is based off of the same character from Gundam 00's side story series, Gundam 00V and 00F, except crazier and with a fouler mouth.

John is based off an old "Kind, caring, loving, and supportive father that unfortunately can't see what his children really want; instead relying on what he believed was right for them," stereotype.

--

New Units

NA

Please Read and Review!

* * *

"Reactivation of the NovaStar satellite network array has been completed. Communication blackouts across portions of the globe is confirmed."

"We've reestablished contact with the central servers! We can now reactivate Skynet!"

"Sir! We're detecting a massive surge of unknown forces in North America! They're attacking both ZAFT and us!"

"What the hell are those!? They don't look like anything man-made I've seen!"

"Plague units are attacking us! Send help immediately!!"

"'Plague'? That's the name given to the Nightmare series? Well, I guess it fits."

"My name is Gai Murakumo. I'm in need of an emergency evac. Can you help?"

"Whoa. What kind of blade is that!? Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Lowe Guele! I came here to help repair your colony! Now could you please tell this purple freak to move?"

"Yzak... I'm scared... I don't want to lose you."

"Stellar!? Impossible...!"

"Damn it all!! What the hell is going on!?"


	9. Immersed in Shadow

**Gundam SEED: The Fallen**

by DreamersLTD

_If you can dream, then anything is possible. – DreamersLTD Motto_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Immersed In Shadow**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here except for the storyline, my custom characters and mechas, and my account.

* * *

Several days after the infamous Bloody Valentine incident involving nuclear weapons, Lord Uzumi put into action a dangerous, and top secret plan. Despite ZAFT's mass N-Jammer retaliation, he feared for Orb's safety against nuclear weapons, and to that end, had Morgenroete secretly construct a series of brand new and technologically advanced communications satellites... called NovaStar. Except, they weren't only communication satellites. They were fully functional orbital weapon platforms; each equipped with 2 prototype laser cannons and 18 high-speed, reentry-capable, nuclear missiles. 9 missiles were armed with conventional nukes and equipped a highly experimental N-Jammer Canceller, and the other 9 were armed with experimental MIDAS warheads in case the experimental Cancellers didn't work.

The satellite array's mission plan was simple. Should a nuclear launch be detected by Orb and confirmed to be headed towards any Orb colony or the nation itself, the satellites closest to the launch would attempt to shoot it down (if it was an ICBM) with the experimental lasers or/while switching to battle mode; cutting/jamming all non-allied communications networks and locking on to strategic targets for the missiles. As Orb had no real defense against a nuclear strike, this would be Orb's final revenge. A Mutually Assured Destruction (M.A.D.) plan.

The plan was almost perfect, but one fatal flaw existed. As it was assumed that only the EA and non-allied countries would dare to turn nukes on any nation that refused to join them, such as Orb, the satellites' targets were major areas of non-allied industrialization and population on Earth. During the programming of the automated response systems, neither Lord Uzumi nor Morgenroete ever thought that the PLANTs and ZAFT would also develop a weapon equally as devastating as a nuke (GENESIS and Messiah), or that a shadow organization manipulating the EA would develop a weapon more flexible than a nuke (Requiem). Therefore, when the ZAFT-captured Requiem fired upon Orb, the NovaStar satellite array never came on-line and turned its weapons on the ZAFT bases below, nor on any of its intended mission targets. Instead, they went silent when connection to the control center was destroyed. Now, they only act as a regular communications satellite array while they wait for the connection to be reestablished and the commands given to awaken once more.

* * *

July 31, C.E. 75 Location: Underground

"As you all know, the Archangel and the Eternal were captured just before the fall of Orb. This mission is of the utmost importance. Most everyone here knows that the crews of both ships execution happen August 3rd. We have to rescue them before then." Cagalli was giving a mission debriefing to her fellow warriors as well as to small groups of rebels that were saved or recruited in the past 10 days. "All of the major details of the mission were in each of your briefing packets. I recommend going over them one more time before the mission. Any questions?"

One man raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Will those creepy purple units be taken along as well? Honestly, they scare the hell out of me." Soft murmurs of assent followed.

"Yes. They will be deployed as well. Don't worry about them; they have their own mission orders. Any other questions?"

No one responded.

"Very well then. The mission begins tomorrow at 0600 hours. Until then, you are all dismissed." Cagalli then took her leave and headed to feed her children.

On the way there, Sierra came up to her. "Are you sure that you are ready for this operation?"

"Yes. We have no choice. The REION is currently unavailable to us, since our networks are still down. And besides, Orb needs to reestablish communication with the surviving colonies hidden on the far side of the moon. If we can get the Archangel and her crew out, we'll be able to have them guard the Lunar Cradle from ZAFT attack. Besides, I cannot let my brother and sister-in-law die."

* * *

August 1, C.E. 75 Location: Victoria Base

The base was a flurry of activity. Nightmares and Nuclear Strike units were being loaded onto as many Izumo light battle carriers as possible. The base's two launch catapults were busy, sending off a fully loaded Izumo into space before ZAFT could launch an effective assault.

"Why did we bring the Nuclear Strikes with us?" asked Hikaru.

"As insurance. They will be our trump card against ZAFT," responded Xian.

"...Will we actually fire?"

"I honestly don't know. That… is solely up to Princess Cagalli."

--

At Orb, the aerospace vessels of the Forbidden Fleet rose from their underground berths. Their sleek, alien exterior was about half the size of a Gondwana, and they held the majority of the current Orb forces. Each one was equipped with enough armaments to down a PLANT if needed. Cagalli remained on Orb; to personally guard the place from any would be attackers.

"Good luck..." she stated to the departing fleet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four Minerva-class warships belonging to FAITH members Athrun, Shinn, Rey, and Luna were emergency alerted.

"What's the alarm for!?" questioned Rey as he jumped into his Captain's chair. It was obvious that he just got out from the gym. He looked slightly sweaty and slightly flushed from weight lifting.

"Sir, Messiah has just picked up multiple contacts entering space from Victoria... and Orb!"

"What!? Are you positive!?" Rey brought up a display on his console.

"Yes, sir! Several Izumo-class vessels were seen reconfiguring themselves for space combat."

"What about the Orb warships?"

"Umm, we don't have a clue as to what they are."

"What do you mean?"

"Take a look, sir." The Communications officer brought the images taken by a ZAFT patrol revealed several large, and strangely designed, ships leaving Earth's atmosphere.

"What are those things?" Rey murmured to himself. "Notify the Iconoclast, Athena, and Judgment of the situation."

"Already did, sir."

"Good. Any word from the chairman?"

"Yes, sir. He has ordered us to launch into space and pursue the Orb vessels. Their current destination seems to be an area of empty space. The Chairman wants us to destroy the Orb fleet."

"Very well. Contact Gibraltar HQ and have them equip the Atmospheric Boosters on our ships." Rey narrowed his eyes. "We'll put an end to them once and for all."

Minutes later, Gibraltar crews quickly and efficiently attached the Boosters to all four ships and gave them the green light to go. The docks were drained as the four Minerva-class vessels were raised 45 degrees.

"Take off!" commanded Rey.

The engines thundered and roared as the four ships began to ascend. Fuel lines jettisoned at the last minute, ensuring that there would be enough fuel to get the ships into space. Within an hour, four FAITH vessels streaked into the sky, their friction reduced thanks to the firing of their positron cannons. Upon breaking past the atmosphere, all four used up what was left of the Boosters fuel to give them an additional push towards the Orb Fleet.

* * *

Back at Orb, Cagalli didn't remain idle. Summoning all the technicians she had available, she had them help bring all the electronic systems of the Orb Cradle on-line. While that project was in motion, she pulled Siegfried and Sierra aside.

"Sierra, Siegfried, I want you two to help me reestablish contact with the NovaStar Satellite Defense Network. We need its power to help disrupt the EA and ZAFT, as well as reactivate the Skynet Tactical Communications/Command/Control Network, which would allow us to reestablish communications and combat protocol with the REION as well as any surviving forces."

"As you wish, Princess." Both Sierra and Siegfried bowed. "Where shall we begin?"

"Follow me. I'll take you to the back up control center." Cagalli turned and led the two deep into restricted areas below the military portion of the Cradle. On their way, Cagalli stopped by her room to quickly check on, and kiss her sleeping children. Before she left, she grabbed a red binder. Soon, they arrived at a pair of doors marked, "NS Control". Cagalli placed her hand on the palm scanner at the doors' left, and placed her eyes near the retinal scanner just above that.

"Scanning... Scanning complete. Please say the password," prompted the security system.

"These doors must be opened, for Orb's future is at stake."

"...Voice recognition patterns accepted. You may enter, Princess Cagalli Yula Athha." No sooner than that was stated did the doors begin to slide open.

"Quickly, inside." Cagalli ushered the twins into the control room. Once the doors closed, a single computer screen came alive. On it, the words, 'NovaStar Systems' were displayed. Below that, a small prompt said, 'Password'.

Cagalli typed, 'With this, I have become death.' The computer beeped once, the screen blanked... and the room lit up as all the systems began to start up. Various screens displayed data spilling in from all surviving sensors and satellites. As the system finished up their auto-diagnostics, three computer terminals brought up a login screen.

"Sierra, take the blue binder from that shelf over there. Siegfried, you take the yellow one there. Those are the binders containing the passwords to activate the system under my name." Cagalli then took the center console and opened her binder to the gold-edged section. Sierra and Siegfried quickly grabbed the binders they were told to get, and took their seats at the terminals on either side of Cagalli. "The system is timed. When I say 'Go', type in the first password. Before you press enter, wait for me to say, 'Enter.' Then enter in the next password and wait. I'll say 'Enter' again. Just repeat that until the seventh password is entered. Understood?"

"Yes, your Highness."

"Well then, GO!" All three quickly entered the first password. PEACE, UNITY, LOVE.

"Enter!" The screens brought up the next entry box. 5A75Y5, 7AC545, 5Y573M.

"Enter!" 41PH4, G4MM4, 0MEG4.

"Enter!" 31373, F1N4L, P4773RN.

"Enter!" COURAGE, POWER, MORALS.

"Enter!" GU4RD, L1M17, A515Y5.

"Enter!" ACTIVATE, NOVASTAR, CONTROL.

As soon as the last password set was entered, more systems came alive while screens began a new self-diagnostic, this time, over the military aspect of the Network. "NovaStar Satellite Defense Network coming online... I repeat, NovaStar Satellite Defense Network coming online..." droned the feminine computer voice. Cagalli, Sierra, and Siegfried watched in slight awe as the primary screen came alive, depicting all the orbits and current locations of the NovaStar satellites. Each satellite's status was displayed.

"Amazing... after several years, only two satellites were lost..." murmured Cagalli.

All the computer screens blanked to a white screen with the logo, 'NovaStar Defense Network' on it. On the terminal in front of Cagalli, the words 'Begin? Y/N:' appeared.

Cagalli took a deep breath, and pressed 'Y'.

* * *

Onboard the REION, near the territorial waters of Japan, blue lights flashed as an alert automatically came over the comm systems. "NovaStar Satellite Defense Network active... Reinitializing synchronization with Orb Central Servers... Relay points reestablished... Restrictions disabled... Synchronization complete."

Erica Simmons quickly made her way to the REION's central command center. "What's going on?"

"We've reestablished contact with the central servers! We can now reactivate Skynet!" exclaimed one of the tech officers.

"What? How!? The NovaStar Satellite Defense Network can only be activated by..." Erica trailed off as she realized the significance. "Princess Athha must've survived!" she exclaimed.

A momentary silence gripped the control room... then quickly turned into a joyous uproar as everyone on the bridge jumped up and down for joy. A comm officer broadcasted it across the whole vessel before joining in the commotion. "Princess Athha is alive! I repeat, Princess Athha is alive!" That caused the rest of the crew to stop what they were doing and celebrate.

"All right, everyone! Settle down! We need to act quickly. We need to bring Skynet back on-line. The sooner, the better. She'll be of great service to us."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

* * *

A Morgenroete project, Skynet was the codename for an advanced tactical control program meant to better coordinate Orb teams. It was developed parallel to the NovaStar program, and the systems were meant to utilize the experimental unjammable communications system of the NovaStars to ensure a guaranteed uplink with all Orb units.

There was one fatal flaw with the program though. It could not handle the mass continuous input of information from so many units, categorize them, and come up with multiple strategies all at once; which nearly resulted in the project falling through. A brilliant solution came in time though; and it was suggested by none other than the project's head scientist.

Evelyn Sky (which the project's codename was based off) was a brilliant scientist in the field of advanced AI technology. Involved in an accident one week before the project's planned cancellation that left her borderline quadriplegic, she suggested using her mind as the core of the Skynet system. By fusing her mind with the best current Tactical AI, the processing speed would drastically multiply to exceed the minimum projected computing requirements.

Initially, there was some opposition to the plan; given the fact that the other project heads worried over her becoming too powerful. But after several fail-safes were discussed and incorporated, the plan was a green light. So Evelyn Sky left her broken physical body and 2 daughters behind to become the mind of Skynet, using her newfound abilities to help defend Orb as best as she could. Unfortunately, her link to all Orb units was cut when the fatal Requiem blast destroyed the primary NovaStar uplink center; effectively throwing the remaining Orb units into disarray.

To protect herself and the main system from overloading, Skynet had no choice but to go into a full shutdown… awaiting the day she could once more help her beloved nation.

* * *

Shortly after the reactivation of the NovaStar Defense Network, 22 satellites that were in geosynchronous orbits began to shift. Making up for the two lost satellites, the system properly redistributed each satellite for maximum coverage. Also, each satellite's general transceivers reverted to encrypted logarithms; preventing any possible listener from reading the messages. Also, the satellites themselves began active and passive communications jamming throughout the world; severely crippling both EA and ZAFT communications.

* * *

In one of many EA bases, communications officers rapidly scrambled about trying to regain communications with other allied bases.

"What the hell is going on!?"

"We don't know sir! Most of our comm lines have been jammed! We can't send or receive anything!"

"Then what the hell do we have available!? We need to make sure that our Nuclear Silos are intact and not under attack!"

"We just have Laser Communication capability! But if we use it, there's a high chance that it'll be intercepted!"

"DAMN!! Do whatever you can to bring them back online!"

"Sir!"

"I wonder if this is a new ZAFT weapon..." muttered the commander.

Unfortunately for him, and many others like him, ZAFT too, was suffering from the loss. It wasn't as bad for them though; the controls to Requiem and Messiah were solely in the hands of one man... Though he was as equally annoyed by such an event.

"Why now, of all times..." he muttered.

* * *

Back in the hidden Command and Control Room, Sierra was giving a calm, positive report. "Reactivation of the NovaStar satellite network array has been completed. Communication blackouts across portions of the globe is confirmed."

"Good. They may not last long, but their jamming will help throw some areas into major disarray." Cagalli then studied the space map. "It seems that a smart ZAFT force caught a satellite as it was moving to its new location." She then typed a command into her terminal.

"Are you planning to–"

"Yes. Let them find out what presents a NovaStar carries."

High above them, a small red light came on amidst the wiring and plating.

--

In space, a small force of 3 Nazca's warily approached the communications satellite that they had detected deviating from what was assumed to be its normal course.

"That satellite probably had something to do with the sudden communications blackout all across the globe. Send out a search team!"

"Sir. Kenamph Squad away." A Blaze ZAKU Warrior, accompanied by a Recon GINN and 2 regular ZAKU Gunners, carefully approached the sat.

"Edan, here. I'm scanning the sat." The Recon GINN attempted to see what was under the metal exterior... not realizing that he had activated a switch. Various lights came on within the satellite, bringing it to defensive mode.

"Sir? I'm picking up some unusual readings... I'm detecting faint vibrations emanating from within, but I can't penetrate the exterior plating..." He turned around to face his comrades. "I don't know what we're dealing with." A fusillade of blue beams tore though the center of the Recon GINN, instantly killing the pilot.

"HOLY–! IT'S ATTACKING!!" Radioed Kenamph before he was mowed down by the rapid-firing lasers. All four units lay dead within 5 minutes.

"Sir? I'm detecting shots fired near the satellite's vicinity."

"Sir! Kenamph just radioed in! That satellite seems to have a defensive weapon installed!"

"Damn! Move in! We have to decimate that sat!"

The satellite had already locked on to the unknown targets that approached it.

"Fire!" 6 beams slammed into the satellite, temporarily blinding all three Nazcas. "Nothing could have survived that."

They were wrong. The moment visuals were clear; the satellite was already in the process of transforming into firing mode.

"What the hell...!?"

"Uh, sir!?"

"What is it!?"

"We're detecting radioactive residue coming from that satellite..."

"Did we hit its reactor?"

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Well, fire again! And send out all our units! We will destroy it!"

The satellite finished changing forms by the time the second set of beams slammed into it. The energy from the weapons were absorbed by the then-experimental armoring on the sat before it began to reopen fire with its small laser turrets, somehow managing to track the fairly quick GuAIZs and ZAKUs, stitching small holes in whatever it hit. Some beams hit the lead Nazca, but unfortunately, it wasn't doing as much damage.

As more weaponry began hitting the hull of the satellite, it decided that it wouldn't survive much longer. The red light turned blue. As the first of several cylindrical containers that it had held within came into firing position, the satellite locked on to the closest Nazca.

"Sir! We're being locked!"

"What!?"

"Incoming missile!"

"Shoot it down!!"

While the CIWS of all three Nazcas attempted to shoot down the missile, the satellite already began to bring up the rest into full firing position.

The first missile exploded. Multiple bars of light quickly emanated from the center, quickly building up to form a massive sphere. Any MS that were too slow to dodge were quickly impaled before disappearing within the large sphere. 2 minutes later, the blast faded away.

"Holy mother of God! What the hell was that!?" questioned the captain.

"I-I don't know!"

"Find out!"

"3 more missiles incoming!"

"Shoot them down!!"

One of the ZAKUs kamikazed into the first missile, triggering an equally massive nuclear explosion. Though not on the level of the Junius 7 versions, the shockwave wreaked havoc on the small patrol. While disoriented, the second missile slammed into the bridge of the left Nazca, quickly replacing it with a large energy ball. The last one was shot off-course, though it still exploded, sending its shockwave towards the ZAFT patrol.

Alarms blared as damage reports quickly filed in. "Those were nukes!?"

"Heavy damage to the portside engine cluster!"

"We lost Allan and Marduk!"

"Tracking more missiles!!"

"HOW MUCH DOES THAT SONOFABITCH HAVE!?"

"6 incoming!!"

"Damn it!!"

What was left of the patrol had managed to quickly reorganize themselves; in the process, managing to disable all but one missile, which took out the second Nazca.

"Still more missiles incoming!!"

"Christ! Ram the Nazca into that damn satellite! All hands, abandon ship!" ordered the Captain. To the surviving MS pilots, he commanded, "Shoot down all those missiles! Protect the ship until it rams that demon satellite!"

The very moment escape pods ejected from the Nazca, 4 of the last 8 missiles altered their courses; their final programming was to leave no survivors.

"Shit! 4 missiles are tracking the escape pods! Shoot them down!!" warned a ZAKU pilot.

"I can't shake 'em! AAAHHH!!" wailed another, as a MIDAS missile took him and 2 more teammates into oblivion.

2 of the four missiles chasing the escape pods made their targets; 2 nuclear shockwaves guaranteed the destruction of most of the escape pods; those that survived were sent careening into the Earth's atmosphere. The remaining two missiles switched targets back to the ship; but it was too late. The Nazca rammed the smaller satellite full on; taking both into the Earth's atmosphere to burn up as well. As for the last 4 missiles; 1 was shot down, and the other three ensured that there was no survivors.

* * *

"Impressive, to say the least," commented Sierra as the explosive battle came to an end.

"That's just the power of one satellite," stated Cagalli as she turned back to her console and finished inputting the new commands to the rest of the NovaStar network.

--

"Sir...? You're not going to like this..." stated one scanning officer.

"What now…?" questioned Chairman Durandal.

"We… just detected 18 nuclear level explosions… near the area where the Serchen Team was patrolling."

Durandal quickly straightened. "What…?"

"We have lost all contact with the Serchen Team."

"Nuclear explosions!?"

"Yes… sir. We believe those explosions had something to do with the loss of the Serchen Team."

"DAMN IT!" Durandal pounded his armrest. "First, a major Orb assault fleet, now nukes! What the hell is going on!? Get Intelligence on the line. I want information!"

"Sir!"

--

The news of the nuclear detonations had reached the four Minerva-class vessels that were on an interception course with the Orb Assault Fleet. Not one response was positive.

"DAMN IT! Are they trying to start another war!?" roared Shinn over the video link. He, Rey, Athrun, and Luna were debating the scenario.

"Calm down, Shinn," stated Rey. "We have to think levelly if we plan to win."

"But what do you suggest Rey!? They fired nukes!"

"Though I hate to say this, we can't be sure it was Orb. Remember, the Earth Alliance still have some nukes of their own."

"Damn…! Stupid Naturals can't even submit to the peace we want!"

A bridge officer broke the momentary silence. "Sir! The Orb Assault Fleet has changed course!"

Rey spun around. "Where are they headed now!?"

"Armory 6! They're speeding up! We won't reach them in time!"

"Shit!" Shinn cursed. "They must be trying to rescue that damn Archangel and the Eternal!"

"Don't forget about the prisoners," added Athrun. He wasn't completely happy to admit that people he knew were held prisoner. "Kira Yamato, Lacus Clyne, the Freedom, and the other crew members of those ships."

"Who's defending Armory 6?" questioned Luna.

"The Jule Team is. They have 3 Gundams, and some mobile weapon platforms to assist them," responded Athrun.

"Let's hope that they will be able to hold the Orb Fleet long enough for us to get there…" muttered Shinn.

Silently, all four commanders doubted that the defense force would hold the Orb Fleet at bay.

* * *

Meanwhile, key members of the Jule Squad had their own reservations.

"This bites… if it was the Orb Fleet that fired the nukes; then we're in for a whole world of hurt," muttered Dearka as he keyed in orders to his sniper team. He looked over to a lone red, white, and blue Gundam that was silently waiting. 'What's worse, Miriallia is being used as weapon… I have to obey orders until I can safely rescue her…' thought Dearka (I'm using Perfect Coordinator Miriallia from my GS: Different Reality story).

"Damn, if anything, I don't want to have to pick a fight with Orb!" angrily muttered Yzak. "I know that they're willing to do whatever it takes to obtain some semblance of peace, and I really don't want to be the one required to stand in their way!" His Phantom Duel (based off of the Duel and Blu Duel) was leading out his main attack squadron.

Shiho, in a custom ZAKU DEEP ARMS, wasn't happy either. "We have no choice, Yzak… We're pawns of the Chairman. We have to fight; otherwise, Miriallia will be our executioner." She fell in line with Yzak's unit. "And unless Orb somehow manages to break Miri's hypnosis, we will have to fight."

"I know, I know…" muttered Yzak. "I just don't want to have to fight for the wrong ideals. It wasn't supposed to end this way."

Dearka remained silent as he formulated his plan. If one thing's sure; he wasn't going to allow Miriallia nor his friends to become pawns.

Soon, the Orb Armada was within maximum detection range. "Commander Yzak, Orb Fleet incoming…" even members of the Jule team knew that they were on the wrong end of attaining peace. But with Miriallia and her Zero Arms acting as Damocles Sword, they could not do a single thing.

"I see them. Prepare to attack. We must defend Armory 6 and prevent Orb from freeing their friends," commanded Yzak. Grimly, he smiled. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Yzak… don't…" begged Shiho.

"I'm giving it only 30 minutes," he replied.

--

On board the lead Orb vessel, Nightmares awoke as the warning alarms blared to prepare for battle. They would be the initial shock troopers, while the humans that came along would deliver key strikes to the defenders. They launched from the adjacent ships, using the lead ship and the Nightmares as a shield.

"Hikaru Alusca, taking off…"

"Xian Wu Kobashi, taking off!"

"Stellar Loussier, launching!"

"Bryseis Yuta, beginning intervention."

"Chyseis Yuta, beginning immolation."

All five warriors took their place between the Nightmare shock teams and the Human support teams. "The mission will begin in 5 minutes. We'll open the assault with our jokers!" ordered Xian. "Fire them straight at the defense force! We'll tag behind the last volley!"

"Firing," responded the nearby missile frigate. "Neutron Generators away."

--

"Commander! We're picking up 40 nuclear missiles incoming!!" panicked the detection officer.

"Damn, so they have no intention of mercy…" muttered Dearka.

"Well, after what the Chairman did to them, I don't doubt them," quietly stated Shiho.

"Try to shoot down those missiles! It's our only option!" commanded Yzak. In a private chat to Dearka and Shiho, he then stated, "Well, I recant my previous statement. I'm giving it only 5 minutes."

The ZAFT defense forces, led by the Jule Squad, grimly charged the incoming missiles. They quickly pulled up a wall of fire; hoping to take most of them missiles down with them. To their surprise, that didn't trigger any nuclear retaliation.

"Wha? What's going on?" questioned Dearka as he sniped two missiles that made it through.

"40 more incoming! This time, from the left flank!"

"Were these just decoys!?"

"My god! 40 more just detected, incoming from above! Wait, yet _**another**_ set incoming from below! We can't possibly stop them all!" sobbed the poor comm. officer.

"Is this it for us…?" murmured a ZAFT pilot.

"Yzak!!" wailed Shiho.

"I'm sorry Shiho…"

"Miriallia!!"

As the missiles swarmed in, the entire defense force steeled themselves for the ultimate end…

--

Only to find that blue and green particles of energy saturated the area.

"…DAMN!! Sneaky bastards!" roared Yzak; half laughing, half angry. "Quick, reform!"

But it was too late. The GN particles did their job of distorting long range communications and partially blinding the defenders. The Nightmares came, their sinister red GN Drive emissions quickly turning the scene to a space form of hell.

"AAAAAAHHH!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!" cried one of several soldiers as a Nightmare began to subvert it into a new follower.

"Give us your souls!!" another Nightmare plunged its sword into the bridge of a Nazca, quickly infecting the ship and turning it into a new enemy for the defenders.

"HOLY–! Are these the Plague units that we heard about!?" Dearka was trying to shoot them down, but even if they lost an appendage, the unit would simply fuse itself with an intact ZAFT MS. "They're turning our forces against us!!"

Miriallia was doing a bit of a better job killing the Nightmares, as her twin buster cannons completely eliminated any last trace. But even she wouldn't be able to hold out for long. "Ugh… Damn…! Too many incoming…!"

Yzak and Shiho tried their best to take some down, but it was nearly impossible. Their weapons weren't having a major effect. "This is messed up!" muttered Yzak as he sword-fought with one. "And what's with the creepy eye on the sword!?"

"Nnngh!!" Shiho blocked a sword strike with her own, but the sheer force of the blow sent her crashing towards another Nightmare. "Oh crap!"

"Now's not our time to fall! Not here!" shouted Dearka as he sniped the Nightmare away from Shiho. "Help Yzak! I can't contact him with all these particles interfering!" commanded Dearka as he momentarily neared Shiho.

"Understood! Watch yourself out there!"

"I will. I have to break Miri's brainwashing as well. Good luck!"

"You too, Dearka. Save her, we need her strength as well as our friend back." With that, Shiho took off to assist Yzak while Dearka turned back to assist Miri.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xian and the other four warriors quietly slipped through the chaos and quickly approached Armory 6. "Knock, knock, bastards!" shouted Xian as she charged her GN Bazooka, and opened a large gap in the colony's wall.

"Heading in!" chirped Stellar as she, Hikaru, and Xian entered.

"Understood, Chyseis and I will defend the exit," stated Bryseis as she locked on to the nearest ZAFT MS.

The resistance leading towards the holding center was almost nil, since ZAFT didn't believe that the Orb forces would penetrate so far in. Stellar happily bit out the cockpits of any defending MS, then joined with Hikaru in infiltrating the base.

"Make sure Terra doesn't get destroyed!" she demanded.

"Heh, it's too valuable to destroy," countered Xian as she guarded the Endless Destiny and the Terra.

Back outside, Dearka confronted Miri. "Miriallia! Why are you still defending Armory 6 despite the gravity of the situation!?"

"Because, it's what the Chairman commands. And any soldier that doesn't obey must be eliminated." Her soulless eyes narrowed a bit. "Are you planning to defect?"

"No! What gave you that idea!?"

"You're not fighting. You're debating with me." The Zero Arms aimed one of its Buster Cannons at Dearka.

"Miri! Snap out of it! You're not a weapon!"

"I am an assassin of the Chairman, and I will not tolerate betrayal!"

"…Are you really going to shoot me?"

"Yes. Either fight, or I kill you."

'I'm probably an idiot, but I have no choice then,' thought Dearka as he undid his restraints. In the midst of a dangerous battle, he opened up his cockpit door and held his hands up. "Shoot me then. If you're really not the Miriallia that I loved for a long time, shoot me."

To Miriallia's surprise, she found herself reluctant to pull the trigger. "Why…?"

"Do it, DO IT!!" ordered Dearka. "I command you to shoot me, PC #XX01!!"

"I… I can't…!" Miri's hands began to shake uncontrollably. "I can't…!" For reasons unknown to her, she began to cry.

"You're not Miriallia! You're the loyal dog of the Chairman! Now, as your former Controller, #XY01, I give you my final order! Carry out plan Omega 0616! Kill me!"

That command triggered something within Miri. She found herself bringing both of her buster cannons to bear on Dearka. Worse, she found herself charging them. "No…!"

"Good job, Miri. I always wanted to die with you near me." Dearka didn't realize that a Nightmare was fast approaching, readying its sword to claim another victim.

As the charge neared 100, visions of her time spent with Dearka quickly flashed through Miri's mind… and the warning of an incoming enemy. "N-noooo!!"

Deaka saw a very bright flash of energy coming towards him… or so he thought. "Wha?" He turned to see a Nightmare dissolving within the beams. After a stunned moment, he turned back to Miri. "Why? I'm a traitor to ZAFT. I'm going to help Orb… so why?"

Miri was sobbing uncontrollably. "I…I nearly… k-killed you…!"

"Miriallia…? Are you back to your senses?"

"Yes… Dearka…!"

"Well then, I'd love to have a good moment with you, but we need to help Yzak and Shiho before they fall!"

Miri wiped her eyes and nodded. "Understood!" She transformed into Zero Bomber mode and sped off towards Yzak's and Shiho's position; Dearka closely following.

"Shiho, I'm sorry…!" stated Yzak as three Nightmares converged on him while a fourth held him in place. While Dearka was getting Miri back to their senses, Yzak had taken it upon himself to attract the Nightmares' attentions so that the rest of his command would survive. Unfortunately, he attracted more than he could defeat.

"YYYZZZAAAKKK!!" she wailed as she tried to boost towards him.

"You're not taking my best friend away from his girl!!" roared Dearka as he sniped the heads off two of the Nightmares.

"Eat… this…!!" added Miri as she unleashed a fusillade of missiles and beams; all precisely targeted at the four Nightmares.

"Dearka you bastard! You could've killed me! But damn am I glad to have you and Miriallia back!" shouted Yzak as he boosted out of the explosions.

"Yzak!!" cried Shiho as her unit tackled the Duel Kai. "Don't… Don't ever do that to me again…!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, Shiho… But unfortunately, I think that this time, there IS no way…" stated Yzak as he and Dearka looked around.

The four of them as well as some of his surviving warriors were surrounded by Nightmares.

Dearka then broadcasted on every Orb Communications Channel he knew of. "Damn it, Orb! We wish to defect! Give us mercy!! Please!!" He was desperate for himself and his friends and fellow crewmembers to live.

What they heard next was completely unexpected. "If you truly wish to defect; move all your units towards the Coordinates I'm broadcasting to you and your team."

Dearka, stunned that they were actually listened to, quickly relayed the message to all of the troops in Yzak's command. "Quickly; move it!" begged Dearka.

"You all heard him, move if you want to live!" commanded Yzak. He for one, didn't want to miss out on a chance for mercy. Quickly but warily, the entire Jule Team moved away from their assigned posts and towards the giant ship that was on the coordinates.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Commander Jule!?" radioed one of the other Team commanders that were fighting still.

"I'm defecting! The Chairman's way of attaining peace is wrong!" stated Yzak. "It allows for no human will!"

"If you continue on your current course, we WILL fire on you! Cease and desist!"

"And all of you can go to hell for all I care!" countered Yzak. He then turned back to his forces. "Continue on course if you wish to live freely!"

"You have chosen death! All ZAFT forces! The Jule Team is to be redesignated as enemies! Fire on them at will! For ZAFT!!" Several ZAFT ships began warming up their cannons as they locked on to the fleeing Jule Team's ships.

"Commander Yzak!" warned his communications officer. "We're being locked! We won't make it out of firing range in time!"

"Proceed on course. We will cover you!" stated a new voice.

"Whoever the hell you are, you have our thanks!" replied Yzak; not caring at the moment about who was helping them escape.

"The name's Raze. Get your team out of here. I and the other freedom fighters will hold ZAFT off." A blue and black Strike E equipped with a Lightning Pack saluted Yzak and his team before speeding off with an amalgam of Murasames, Strike Astray Enhanced, and Hyperion Enhanced MS.

To the surprise of the Jule Team, Nightmares were also escorting them; immediately breaking off to attack any ZAFT vessel or MS that tried to destroy the defectors.

"…And just to think, these things were also about to be our doom…" muttered Dearka.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the holding center, Stellar and Hikaru quickly killed all the guards defending the holding cells; Stellar with her blades, and Hikaru with her murasame. Bullets were not a match against the two; Stellar had the acrobatic skill to dodge them while in the air, and Hikaru's tranquil state allowed her to actually block the bullets with her blade.

"Just who are these people!? Are they even human!?" cried a guard moments before he was beheaded.

"I am Hikaru, and I bring the sword of judgment with me. Now die!" A guard realized too late that his heart had been pierced, while another lost an arm, a leg, then his life. "Stellar, take the left hallway up ahead; I'll take the right!"

"Understood, Hi-ka-ru!" chirped Stellar as she carved an X into a guard's chest, before hopping over him and down the hall.

Stellar used a mirror to quickly glance down another corridor. There were 4 restless guards on alert; they continuously changed which way their guns were pointing.

"Hmm… I think they may be hungry. I'll give them a green pineapple!" She then took out a fragmentation grenade, pulled the pin out with her teeth, and flung it down the hall. "Eat up," she whispered.

"What tha–?" The grenade landed directly in their midst. "Grena–!" All four guards turned into unrecognizable pieces of flesh.

"Tasty," murmured Stellar as she spat out the pin. "Well, time for me to take down the prison control." Stellar then pressed a button on her wristband; causing her jumpsuit to take on the look of a ZAFT White coat. "Yay! It does work!" Heading for the door that was once guarded, she pulled out a card and slid it through the reader. After a moment, the door beeped, then opened.

"Halt! Who are you!? What happened outside!?" demanded the security officer, his gun leveled on her.

"A firefight erupted between the guards and the intruders. I unfortunately came in too late to save them; but I did take out the intruder. I came here to check and make sure the systems were still up."

"…How do I know that you're really the intruder…?"

"Here's my card. Check it." Stellar calmly took out a card, and held it out to the head security officer. They failed to realize that her other hand was in her coat pocket; where they could not see it.

"Gian, go check it. We'll keep our guns on her," commanded the officer.

"Sir." One of the other guards approached her, and took the card. He slid it into the datapad he brought, inputting commands as soon as the card was scanned. To his surprise; red liquid began to splatter on the screen. Moments later, he collapsed to the floor dead; followed by the rest of the officers.

Stellar calmly walked to each of their bodies, and pulled out her throwing weapons; 5 razor edged cards. "I win again. Royal flush!" she stated as she wiped them clean on one of the guard's jackets. She turned to the control panels. "Hmm… I wonder what this button does?"

In another area of the holding facility, Hikaru was pinned down by several automated defense turrets and guards. Out of grenades and out of ideas, she planned to run the gauntlet; until she heard the screams of dying guards.

"Wha…?" She used a mirror to glance around the corner. The autoguns had turned on the guards, and were mowing them all down.

Stellar's voice then came over the hall's PA. "I have control! Your path is now clear!"

"Heh, thanks." She gave a thumbs up to one of the autogun's cameras before speeding down the hall. Not long after, she arrived at the area where the Archangel's and the Eternal's crews were being held. Rows of stasis pods held the crews naked and in suspended animation. "Let's awaken Mr. Yamato and Ms. Clyne…" she stated as she keyed in instructions to the computer terminal nearby, then walked towards two descending pods.

The moment her pod opened; Lacus screamed. "NOOO!!" She tried to bolt, but was held down by a pair of arms. "NOOO!!"

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! I'm not here to harm you!" stated Hikaru as she struggled a bit with the hysterical Lacus.

"What the hell are you doing to Lacus!?" roared Kira as soon as he awoke from his pod and charged Hikaru.

"Ki-Kira!!" wailed Lacus as she tore away from Hikaru's grasp and into Kira's.

Hikaru had jumped back a bit and held up her hand. "Relax. I'm not your enemy. I came here to save you all."

Lacus sobbed into Kira's chest while Kira warily eyed the girl before him. "How do we know that you're not lying?"

"Lady Cagalli told me that something like this would happen…" Hikaru sighed. "Here; from Her Majesty." She held out a letter."

Kira took it, opened it, and read the short letter within. The paper was high quality, and had the Orb insignia as a watermark. It was genuine, and so was the handwriting. The letter was indeed written by his sister.

"Now do you believe me?" Hikaru glanced at her watch. "We don't have much time."

"What do you want us to do?" questioned Kira.

"Well, first things first. Put these jumpsuits on. You, Kira, will have to fight your way to the MS Hanger, and recover your Freedom as well as the other MS taken from your ships."

"But this will hardly protect me. I need armor to get past the guards," stated Kira as he let go of Lacus and began putting on the suit.

"That suit is more than it seems. Quickly put it on, then activate the battle mode on the wrist gauntlet."

Kira did as he was told, and to his surprise, he was wearing battle armor that resembled his Strike Freedom, but without the wings and equipped with a shoulder cannon on each shoulder; similar to his old Freedom. "What the hell?"

"Advanced tech courtesy of Cagalli," stated Hikaru. "Here, Ms. Clyne; put yours on."

Lacus however; was murmuring something. "I… I don't know what to do anymore, Kira… I-I'm useless…"

"Don't say that Lacus. You are not useless," said Kira as he approached her with her jumpsuit.

Lacus looked up at Kira. "BUT I WAS RAPED!! I COULDN'T EVEN FIGHT BACK!!" She began crying again. "I SENT PEOPLE TO THEIR DEATHS TRYING TO FIGHT FOR SOME SEMBLANCE OF PEACE; YET I COULDN'T GO AND FIGHT ALONGSIDE THEM!! I'M A WEAK AND HELPLESS FAILURE!!" She heaved. "And I couldn't even save myself for you…" she quietly sobbed.

"Lacus; all that truly matters to me is that you're still alive, and that hopefully, you will stay with me. I know what you went through; I was forced to watch helplessly through a screen as you were raped by those bastards. I was filled with impotent rage. I wanted to save you, but the bastards had tied me down with steel cables. I cried, watching them do depraved things to you. That's why… That's why I will personally kill anyone and everyone in this facility; no, in ZAFT." Kira's demeanor had gone completely cold.

"Kira…"

"Stay with me Lacus; don't leave me. You are the only thing that keeps me going. Please." He tightly held Lacus to him. "Don't break on me… be strong… stronger that I am."

"…Kira…" Lacus then returned Kira's embrace. "I'll try…"

"Thank you…"

Hikaru had remained quiet during the exchange, but finally spoke up. "Ms. Clyne, there is a way to restore you back to your unbroken self; but we need to get all of you out of here first."

"To restore me…? That's impossible…"

"No; there IS a way," stated Hikaru. "We'll explain if we ever get out of here. Now hurry and put on the suit and activate your battle mode."

Lacus did as she was told, and was surprised to find that her armor took on the look of a gundam as well (Wing Zero Ver. Ka). "Why a gundam?"

"Psychological warfare," replied Hikaru. "Now here's the plan. Kira will take with him some fight-capable crew members with him to retake the MS Impound Hangar, then–"

"No; I will go with Kira," stated Lacus. "I must..."

"…Very well then. Summon your weapons and fight your way to the MS Hangar. I'll lead the crews with me back to the Archangel and Eternal before I go back to my Mobile Suit and help finish the fight."

"Are you sure about this, Lacus?" questioned Kira.

"I want to be able to make a difference… And I no longer want to feel helpless. I will go with you," she stated.

"Very well," stated Kira.

"If that's your choice, then so be it. I will awaken the crews, and they will be sent on after you so that they can reactivate the Archangel and the Eternal and get all of you out of here," Hikaru stated as she began reviving the crews. She paused quickly to look at the two. "Good luck."

"Don't worry. I intend to use it." Kira then turned and sped down another entrance, followed by Lacus.

"Kira-chan! Lacus-chan!" chirped Stellar the moment they entered the hall. "It's good to have you two back!"

"Stellar…?" echoed Kira.

"Yep! I have control of the facility, and have cleared most of the way using the hall autoguns! But you'll have to eliminate the survivors that have hidden in rooms, corners, or halls with no guns."

"Understood." Just as Kira stated it, two guards came charging at him, guns firing.

The bullets just ricocheted off the battle armor while Kira maliciously laughed. "I will make every one of you pay!" He triggered his SEED Mode, and with inhuman reflexes, stabbed two miniaturized beam sabers through the guards. "Die, you heartless bastards."

Lacus, on the other hand, felt some shots to her back, and turned to see another guard approaching. She instantly recognized the face. "You… you bastard!! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!!" Her own anger activated her SEED Mode, and with skills neither she nor Kira knew she had, slammed the guard hard into the wall. Without mercy, she began throwing punches as fast as she could. Augmented by the battle armor, each of her punches were like a one ton brick impacting. Soon, the guard was literally shattered; by the time Kira managed to get her to stop, the guard was only held up by the wall she had punched him into. Literally.

Even Kira was a bit worried. 'I swear that I'll never make her mad…' he thought upon surveying what was left of the guard. "Lacus… come on. We must finish the mission, and you had your revenge on one of them; though I wanted to help as well."

Lacus was panting a bit from the rush of adrenaline. "I cannot… rest easy… until every… last one of them… is dead."

"Neither can I. Let's show the survivors what happens to those that hurt innocents."

"Lets."

Back in the control room, Stellar was rendered speechless by the violent deaths the couple rendered as they sped towards the MS Hangars. "…Wow… I must remember not to make Lacus-chan or Kira-chan angry…" she murmured as she watched Lacus shatter the privates of another rapist while Kira used beam sabers to gouge out the man's eyes. Stellar felt a slight shiver ran down her spine. "Scareee-y!"

In another part of the facility, Hikaru and redressed crews sped down the halls towards the two ships. They killed every last guard that attempted to stop them; for they too had suffered to various degrees under the guards.

Twenty seemingly long minutes later, both teams had retaken the MS and the ships in a bloody battle, and they began making their way out. Before she left, Stellar planted a computer virus into the servers, which quickly eradicated all data, and if ZAFT attempted a data recovery, the virus would wreak havoc on their systems as well.

* * *

The battle was clearly in favor of Orb. ZAFT found themselves fighting a quickly growing group of infected ships as well as subverted MS. The humans that actually aligned themselves with Orb for the time being were putting up a skilled fight of their own, taking down what surviving enemies they could.

But what ZAFT didn't immediately realize was that their attempts to shoot down Nightmares resulted in them evolving to the next level. As Nightmares lost bits and pieces of themselves, they either fused with other damaged Nightmares, or fused with careless ZAFT MS, causing them to evolve further. These new units were deadlier, as their general performance levels rose a bit and they could function independently from Anglachel for short periods of time. In other words, each Mk. II had the evolved a limited capacity for independent thought, though primarily towards adaptive combat learning. Instead of just charging the nearest enemy, hacking and slashing their way towards them, they could plan a faster route that would allow them to finish off the target faster.

ZAFT couldn't tell the difference, nor could the general Orb forces. But Cagalli, Anglachel, and the Gundam pilots could.

* * *

"Took you long enough," stated Xian as the Eternal and Archangel launched from the holding bay.

"Sorry, we decided to cause a massacre instead of a rescue," stated Hikaru as she turned to watch the Strike Freedom surge out, turn, and unleash beam hell on the facility. "And those two were the main reason."

"Feh, it doesn't matter. I would've caused one myself," replied Xian. "Well, we better hurry. We're running out of time." Soon, the Providence Kai, Endless Destiny, and Terra Gundams flew escort to the two ships. Bryseis and Chryseis soon joined them. "By the way, it seems that all the fighting has caused some of the Nightmare units to evolve," stated Xian as she sent the other four the unit's new looks and specs. I don't know the full details yet, but I do know that they're obviously a welcome addition."

What they didn't realize was that the four Minerva-class vessels had finally arrived, and that they had just launched their MS.

Rey was floating well above the battle; and was waiting for the infiltration team to come out so that he could snipe them down. "Now I have you." Rey fired his rifle from an extremely long range; his target, the unknown Providence unit.

Xian was busy protecting the fleeing Archangel, and failed to notice the incoming shot until it was nearly too late. "Crap!!" The beam penetrated part of her unit's backpack; taking out one of her funnel's docking points as well as the Neural Wave Dampener, which had been preventing Rey or any other spatially-aware human from reading her moves. "Get the ships away from here! I'll take care of this bastard!" she commanded.

"Damn; I missed." Rey then activated his DRAGOON system, and sent them streaking towards the Providence-like unit.

Xian instantly sensed the incoming DRAGOON bits, and countered with her own funnels. "Perish!" she roared as both bits and funnels dueled each other in a deadly dance of beams and energy.

While their remotes danced, Xian and Rey eventually entered combat range of each other.

"You bastard!" she roared as she charged Rey both beam sabers active.

Rey heard the thought, and was honestly surprised. "All this time, I've been fighting a girl!?" He parried the strikes with his energy shielding, and attempted to slash her with a beam saber of his own. "You're like me! Why do you fight!?"

"I'm not like you! I'll never be like you! I fight for a true form of peace! Not one brought about via a dictatorship!"

"How can you not be like me!? There is no one born naturally that has the power to control something advanced as the DRAGOON System!"

"Wrong again! I am a naturally conceived half-natural! And you forgot Mu La Flaga and Morgan Chevalier! They too, had the power to control something as advanced as the DRAGOON System!" Xian sent of a short burst of beam fire from her funnels as well as followed up with a beam slash.

"La Flaga maybe, but not Chevalier! He used a Wired System, and that's not as advanced as the DRAGOON System! And how can you possibly use it if you're not even related to any of them!? Answer me!" Rey once again parried another strike and dodged a shot from one of Xian's Funnels.

"Well, then you're screwed, for I have mastered a different system! These are not DRAGOONs, these are Funnels! I have no need for a system that requires a computer in the unit as well as a computer in the drones! Now eat this!!"

"Such power," muttered Rey as he dodged a well laid set of fire from the advanced Funnels. "You are too dangerous to the Destiny Plan!" Rey returned the volley of beams.

"And you are just too dangerous to yourself and the true fight for peace!" Xian was really getting pissed off. "It's because of the EA that my friend has changed! It's because of ZAFT that many of my friends and family have died!"

"Then it's because they were in the way of the fight for peace!"

"And you're in the way of true peace!" Xian then kneed the Legend in the torso, and managed to slice off part of the backpack.

"Damn! But so are you!" Rey managed to counter; using his wrist shields to shear off a leg and arm of Xian's Providence; which sent her careening out of control. "And you seem to lack MS training, so therefore, I am superior!"

"I may lack training, but you lack proper special awareness!" She caught Rey off guard with two of her funnels slicing off his unit's right arm.

"Fire!" roared Rey, ignoring the damage.

Xian detected the incoming beams, but wasn't able to effectively dodge. The beams penetrated and destroyed most of her mech. "Damn you, you coward! Using your ship to help you! Where's your sense of honor!?" Xian commanded half of her remaining funnels to pester the Eisenblitz while the other half was sent to hold Rey back.

"Resistance is futile! Surrender now!" ordered Rey as he slowly inched his way towards the heavily damaged Providence.

"Like hell I will! You could bleed me, you could break my bones, or you could kill me! But know that my soul has been commended to Her! Death is but a gift as that would send me to battle by Her side to the ends of time! FOR THE GODLY EMPRESS! FOR CAGALLI!!" In a last ditch move, all her funnels kamikazed into the Eisenblitz's engines, causing heavy damaged that sent the ship reeling away from the battle.

"Now you don't have any defenses. With your capture, we will get the info we need." Rey reached out to take a hold of the torso of the damaged Providence.

"My mission is complete. Either way, Orb has won." Xian then punched in a code. "FOR ORB!!" What remained of her unit quickly began to glow as the GN Drive quickly overloaded.

"Shit!!" roared Rey as the Providence exploded and scattered GN Particles within a wide area, jamming communications within.

* * *

A single continuous beep, akin to a flatlined EKG, registered on the other four gundams that has stayed to protect the Archangel and Eternal. "Oh no…!" whispered Stellar.

Hikaru looked away for a moment and slammed her first on the cockpit's wall. "Damn…! …Goodbye, my friend…"

"…Let's ensure that her death will never be in vain," stated Bryseis as she surveyed the havoc the Orb assault fleet did.

"For we will have the chance to strike again," finished Chryseis.

While Rey was fighting Xian, Athrun, Lunamaria, Shinn, and their supporting teams were not having a good day. Nightmares and their newly evolved versions attacked them en masse, forcing them to stay back and preventing them from assisting their falling comrades.

"Damn it!" stated Shinn. "How the hell are we going to be able to stop them as this rate!?" he questioned as he managed to bisect a Nightmare, only to have 2 more appear and force him back.

"We won't be able to. Just look at what's happening to the defending fleet. 64.7 percent gone or subverted. In fact, only about 12 percent of them are still even fighting. The rest are attempting to flee," stated Athrun as he grimly read out the current ZAFT strength.

"Shinn… It's impossible… We simply don't have the strength to even break through these Plague units…" Luna quietly agreed with Athrun.

"DAMN IT!!" Shinn slammed his fist into the cockpit's wall.

A moment later, all three pilots lost Rey's signal, but they did find his ship badly damaged and attempting a slow retreat.

"What th-!" What happened to Rey!?"

"I detected a major explosion just before some sort of jamming field appeared," stated Luna.

The three managed to fight their way towards the explosion. Upon entering the affected area, they found that there were some particles floating around… and that it was jamming their communication. Athrun thought ahead. He began flashing his Gundam's beam sabers like semaphores; telling them to spread out and search for Rey, while still remaining wary of any Plague units.

'Good thinking,' Luna flashed back. 'If we're in need of assistance, fire off some flares.'

'Understood,' flashed Athrun and Shinn before all three split up.

After several minor scuffles with an occasional Nightmare, one of them found Rey's damaged unit. Athrun sent off 3 flares. While he waited, he noticed remnants of what seemed to be parts of another MS, and not a Plague unit either.

'I wonder what happened here…' he thought. 2 pairs of beam sabers flashed out a message, quickly regaining his attention.

'What happened?' flashed Luna. Her unit also scanned the area the best it could; but the particles limited the range only to a few 100 meters.

'It seems that he was in a major firefight,' Athrun signaled back.

'Is he conscious?' signaled Shinn as he slowly came closer.

'Grab ahold of his unit and try direct communications,' replied Athrun.

Shinn grabbed onto the damaged Legend. "Rey, Rey! Are you ok?" questioned Shinn. After a moment of no response, the Destiny looked towards Luna and Athrun. Shinn had the eyes flash out a morse code. 'No response.'

Luna, still agitated with Rey, approached the Legend… and punched the upper chest of the unit.

'What the hell was that for!?' flashed Shinn as he stabilized himself and the inactive Legend.

'To force him awake.' Luna's unit then turned away.

"Oww…" stated a groggy Rey.

"Rey! Thank god. Are you ok?" asked Shinn.

"Yes…"

"What happened? How did you get so much damage?"

"I finally managed to destroy the Orb Providence Gundam, but not without suffering some heavy damage."

"Well, as long as you're alive and they're not," stated Shinn.

"True." Rey attempted to scan the area with whatever functioning systems he still had, but still, the particles persisted. "The enemy self-destructed instead of surrendering. The jamming particles are the result of the pilot overloading their unit's generator."

"I see. Well, let's get you out of here. I'll notify Athrun and Lunamaria that you're okay." Shinn momentarily let go of the Legend to flash Athrun and Luna that Rey was alive and well.

'That's good,' Athrun signed back. 'Grab him and let's go. I don't want to risk a surprise attack here without communications.'

'Understood.' As Shinn began towing the damaged Legend, he noticed what seemed to be a floating body nearby. As he began to pass it by, Rey stopped him.

"What? Why? Is there something wrong?" asked Shinn.

"I can still feel her… very faint, but still there…" Rey muttered, more to himself than to Shinn.

"Her…? Rey you aren't making any sense. We have to go."

"Wait." Rey then used whatever visual cameras he still had, and eventually focused on the floating body. "It's coming from that body. Shinn, get me closer."

"Rey, I'm starting to think you've gone crazy," stated Shinn as he moved the Legend closer to the body.

Rey carefully grabbed the body with his unit's remaining arm, and brought it close. "Yes… it's her. She's still alive."

"Who the hell are you talking about?" questioned an agitated Shinn as he quickly sped back for the Iconoclast with Rey in tow.

"The pilot of the Orb Providence. She is still alive."

* * *

After an excruciating 5 hour battle, the ZAFT defenders were all but annihilated. The survivors were left alone once the Archangel and the Eternal docked with the BlackSun, the lead ship of the Orb Assault Fleet. Together with the defecting Jule Team, the Assault Fleet then began a calm retreat back to Orb to await further orders. Human losses for Orb was minimal; only 4 pilots KIA.

All that was left was a battlefield contaminated with GN particle residue, which wouldn't last much longer now that the emitters (both the Nightmare units' drives and the deployable GN Emitters; the fake nukes) had either pulled back, or self destructed. By the time Messiah got the battle reports, the Orb Fleet was too far for any effective strike.

"DAMN ORB!!"

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

After a long freeze, the decision to continue was made. If the chapter seemed a bit choppy, then I apologize. The original chapter was even longer, and had some side scenes that I don't feel fit with this chapter. So the decision to focus primarily on the space battle was made.

New/Updated Personnel

NA

New Units

Mobile Suit Name: Nightmare II

Model Number: SFF-SIN-NX2

Codename: –

Unit Type: Mutated MS

Manufacturer: Anglachel (originals only)

Constructor: Anglachel (originals only)

Operator: Scion Central Consciousness

First Deployment: C.E. ?

Accommodation: Unknown

Power Source: Seems to be the organic/crystalline structure itself.

Head Height: 22.0 meters

Maximum Gross Weight: 24.1 metric tons (estimated)

Equipment / Design: Unknown

Fixed Armament: 2x "Basilisk Eye" Eye Beam Lasers, 1x "Soul Edge Cocoon" Experimental Demon Sword (has the ability to launch its own type of attacks; the Cocoon version of Soul Edge from Soulcalibur III), and 1x "Corruption" Palm Beam Cannon (in right hand; can fire a variety of shots).

Optional Hand Armament: Anything that can be wielded and used as a weapon.

Mobile Suit Description: This unit is the second evolution of the original Nightmare series. It has had a general increase in all areas, and can function independent of Cagalli or the Scion Central Consciousness for a limited time. This version of the Nightmare series are occasionally escorted by Type 1 Nightmare units. This unit is based off of Soulcalibur II's Nightmare, but with a Gundam face hidden under the helmet. The face also has a teeth-filled mouth just like the Mephistopheles.

Please Read and Review!

Next time: The Japan Assault as well as the European Defense.


End file.
